The Fallen Angel Sister
by TravyMcNavy184
Summary: Kiyone Hyoudou is the older twin sister of Issei Hyoudou and unknown to him, is a fallen angel. After Issei is killed by Raynare and reincarnated as a devil, Kiyone vows to protect him from behind the scenes from everyone who would dare cause him harm. If your sister was a fallen angel and you were a devil, what would you do? Will follow the anime, manga maybe later.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, TravyMcNavy184 with another new story. This one will be a High School DxD standalone story, my first one since my Bloodrayne story. In this story, it will follow Issei and the ORC as well as my OC, who is Issei's older twin sister Kiyone. I have read a lot of fanfiction where Issei has a brother but there are very few where he has a sister that I have found. As far as pairings go, I haven't decided who Kiyone will end up with, I'm making her so that she is too focused on her studies and her own thing to worry too much about relationships, but we'll see where the story takes us. So read and review, nothing too mean please and let me know what you think. Anyway hope you enjoy it. As always, I own nothing but the Ocs.**

 **Character Bio**

 **Name: Kiyone Hyoudou**

 **Kana:** **兵藤** **澄** **音 (Full Kanji)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: Reincarnated Fallen Angel, Former human**

 **Nicknames: Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy, Black Skull, Kiyo, Gun Nut (by her brother), Pumpkin (by her father), Deadeye**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Affiliations: Kuoh Academy (Second Year Student), Grigori**

 **Appearance: Kiyone is a tomboyish young woman with a curvaceous figure and moderately muscular build along with brown hair that extends to the middle of her back, which she keeps tied in a high ponytail tied with a black ribbon and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing the basic Kuoh Academy's girl's uniform. When exercising she wears various colored tank tops with black sweat pants. She also wears a silver bracelet with a purple gem in the middle that holds her combat attire, which she can call upon and remove at will when she says 'equip' and remove' respectively. When in battle or on the job, she wears modified soldier's fatigues with combat boots which are black in color, a gift she received from Azazel when she left to return to Japan and keeps her hair in a low pony tail. She also wears a high tech black skull mask to mask her identity as an assassin, giving her the moniker the Black Skull, which she coined herself. As a child, Kiyone had shorter hair and wore various dresses with flowers on them.**

 **Personality: Despite being twins, Kiyone is the exact polar opposite of Issei, leaving many people to find it hard to believe that they are related. Personality wise, Kiyone is mostly a serious individual who has very little time for other people's shenanigans, especially her younger twin brother's and his friends. She can easily get sidetracked due to Issei's personality clash and can turn rather dark if pushed far enough, which scares other people, including her family. Underneath her serious demeanor however, Kiyone is a kind individual who is fiercely loyal to those who earn her trust and respect and isn't afraid to help when someone asks her. Also, despite their differences, Kiyone loves her brother dearly and would do anything to protect him as he did for her when they were children. Despite her serious demeanor, Kiyone appreciates a good laugh and not above poking fun at her brother, much to his ire and annoyance. Issei even knows Kiyone is up to something wicked and mischievous when she smiles evilly. Kiyone is also a huge gun enthusiast, having near encyclopedic knowledge about various firearms which stemmed from books, the internet, and training from her Blackwater instructor.**

 **When on the job or during a fight, Kiyone is calm and composed and thinks carefully in the situation she is in. When angered however, primarily when someone she cares about is hurt in any way, Kiyone has a bad habit of throwing all planning out the window and rush in guns blazing, not caring for her own safety. This is evident when she saw Issei get stabbed by Raynare in the park, she immediately made her presence known and rushed in to try and kill kill her to avenge her brother. As a child, Kiyone was more shy and introverted, mainly ever having her face in a book instead of socializing with other children. She kept mostly to herself and only really opened up to Issei, whom she admired for his willingness and determination to stand up for her and protect her despite the odds being stacked against him, like when he protected her from Gouro Tachibana.**

 **History: Before Kiyone and Issei were born, their parents had trouble trying to get pregnant, having failed twice due to miscarriages. After their mother got pregnant again, their father paced back and forth in front of a Shinto shrine honestly wishing that they were successful. When the time came for them to be born, they were ecstatic to learn that they were blessed with twin children. The girl being born first, was named Kiyone since their mother always wanted a daughter named Kiyone while the boy, born seven minutes later, was named Issei. One day, when she and Issei were seven, she was reading a book in the park while Issei was playing. A boy who was bigger than her and his two lackeys decided to pick on her. When Issei saw his sister get pushed by the bully, he beat the boy badly and was about to do the same to his friends until Kiyone stopped him. Despite being frightened at what she witnessed and not speaking to Issei for three days, Kiyone was grateful that her brother stood up for her and protected her, but she didn't want to be the one who always needed saving, so she swore that she would find a way to protect her brother from then on. She and her brother soon attended the same middle school as Matsuda and Motohama, whom she took a disliking to due to their perverted behaviors. It was during her first year in middle school that Kiyone gained an interest in firearms from watching various action movies, anime, and manga. Before starting her first year at Kuoh Academy, she was invited to the United States to learn more about guns from an instructor at the PMC Blackwater, who turned out to be Azazel. During a training exercise gone wrong, Kiyone was seriously injured and was close to death. To save her, Azazel reincarnated her into a fallen angel using an unknown method. From that point, Kiyone was trained as a fallen angel by Azazel.**

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Light-based Weapons: Being a fallen angel, Kiyone is able to form weapons made from light with ease. While she can create light spears, Kiyone mainly uses her light manipulation powers to create bullets made from light.**

 **Master Marksman: Kiyone is an incredible marksman, capable of shooting targets with remarkable accuracy and capable of feats such as firing behind her back without looking behind her. She prefers mid to long range combat, with a specialty in sniping. She is also capable of dual wielding pistols, her favorites being dual Jericho 941 pistols which she wields with incredible skill. While she specializes in long range combat, should the need arise she can use close range weapons as well like shotguns. Her favorite sniper rifles are the Mosin Nagant used by one of her sniping idols, Simo Hayha, the McMillan TAC-338 used by Chris Kyle, and the PGM Hecate II anti materiel rifle for her personal taste.**

 **Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While she prefers to use firearms, Kiyone is very well versed in unarmed combat, having participated in self defense clubs throughout middle school. She is capable of holding her own in fist fight with garden variety thugs as well as middle class level Devils.**

 **Enhanced Durability: While not as durable as her brother, Kiyone can take a tremendous amount of pain, ranging from knife slashes to magic attacks. She even suffered a broken arm and still managed to aim and fire her rifle.**

 **Immense Stamina: At first Kiyone possessed average stamina as a child, but after her training at Blackwater and doing her morning training regiment, her stamina has increased exponentially. After becoming a fallen angel, her stamina increased even further, being capable of carrying her sniper rifle and pistols as well as clips of ammo great distances without rest.**

 **Flight: Being a fallen angel, Kiyone can use her fallen angel wings to fly.**

 **Equipment:**

 **Infinite Armory: Kiyone's artificial sacred gear given to her by Azazel when she became a fallen angel, which grants her the ability to create firearms of any size, type and variety. She is even capable of summoning weapons from past eras, such as flintlock pistols. All she needs to do is think the weapon in her mind and have a clear vision of it and it will appear in her hands.**

 **\- Balance Breaker: Unknown.**

 **Bracelet: A silver bracelet with a purple gem in the middle that was a gift from Azazel along with her new helmet. The bracelet allows Kiyone to hold her her combat attire. All Kiyone has to do to change attire is to say 'Equip.' To remove, she has to say 'Remove' . Whatever Kiyone was wearing when she equips her attire is stored in the bracelet until she removes her combat uniform.**

 **Trivia:**

 **\- The first kanji in Kiyone's name means 'Serene'(澄** ) **while the second kanji means 'Sound'(音). Her surname Hyoudou (兵藤) means "Soldier" so her whole name,** **兵藤** **澄** **音** **,** **could mean 'serene and sound soldier'.**

 **\- Kiyone's height is recorded at 5'7", same as her brother while she is weighed in at 101 lbs.**

 **\- Kiyone's birthday is April 16, same as her brother. They share the same zodiac sign, which is Aries.**

 **\- Just like her brother, Kiyone has a fondness for cheesecakes, particularity strawberry. Her and Issei's favorite place to get some is an all night diner a few blocks from their home.**

 **\- Kiyone is at the top of the grade curve in her class as well as at the top of her entire class, having the best grades in her year.**

 **\- Kiyone's best and favorite subject is World History. Sometimes she tutors Tomoe Meguri of the Student Council.**

 **\- Kiyone is an avid fan of action anime and manga with firearms. Her favorites are Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, and Trigun to name a few.**

 **\- Kiyone also loves action movies. Some of Kiyone's favorite movies are ones that feature gun kata. Her favorites include A Better Tomorrow, Hard Boiled, and the John Wick series to name a few.**

 **\- Kiyone is also an avid fan of shooter video games, particularly first person shooters. She even participates in MMOFPS battle royale tournaments when she can. She managed to rank in the top ten in the last few tournaments.**

 **\- Kiyone's has a preference for bolt-action rifles for long range shooting.**

 **\- Kiyone is currently building her own sniper rifle, a** **McMillan TAC-338,** **from scratch without using her sacred gear. She got the parts from a friend of Azazel's.**

 **\- Kiyone's appearance is based on Houki Shinonono from _Infinite Stratos_.**

Prologue

The sun was shining on another weekday in Kuoh Town. The sun filling the darkness of a particular bedroom in a familiar two story house. The room had posters of various FPS games and action movie posters as well as some family photos. There were two desks in the room. On one of the desks was a high end gaming desktop with several books on firearms and firearm maintenance. There was a bookshelf with similar books as on the desk. On the other sat an object under a large black cover along with what looked like assembly tools. There were even a pair of Jericho 941 pistols and a couple assault rifle airsoft guns hanging on the wall. A few moments later, the occupant's alarm clock went off.

"Goooooood morning Kuoh Town. It is now half past the hour of 5am in the charming little city just miles from Tokyo. Today's weather will be partly cloudy with a 15 percent chance of rain. Temperatures in the mid fifties today and in the low thirties starting tonight so bundle up if you find yourself out and about at night. Coming up in-" The person on the radio was silenced as the occupant of the room pressed the button to turn it off while rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. The occupant was a teenage girl of about 17 with brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She had a rather curvaceous and moderately toned figure with large breasts. She wore a black tanktop with white panties for her sleeping attire. This girl was Kiyone Hyoudou, oldest daughter of the Hyoudou family and older twin sister of Issei Hyoudou.

Kiyone stretched her arms to get the starch out her joints to help wake her up. She stood up and faced the door to her room. She then dropped to the ground and began doing push-ups. After reaching fifty push-ups, she got on her back and did the same amount in sit-ups. After doing her sit-ups, she did the same amount in squats. After doing her squats, she put on a pair of black sweat pants and proceeded downstairs to the front door of her house. She grabbed her house keys along with headphones and her phone to play her music and proceeded to run five laps around the block.

After the fifth lap, it was now 6:30 so she went back inside her house to shower and get ready for school. Walking inside, Kiyone saw her mother in the kitchen making breakfast and her father sitting at the table reading a newspaper. They saw their daughter walk in the house and smiled at her with pride. "Good morning Kiyone." Mrs. Hyoudou greeted the oldest child.

"Morning mom. Morning dad." Kiyone greeted both her parents.

"Back from your morning workout pumpkin?" Asked Mr. Hyoudou as Kiyone wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, gotta stay in shape after all." Kiyone responded to her father.

Both parents smiled at their daughter. "It's amazing how you rigorously work out early in the morning yet still manage to have energy for school. You're even the top of your class and top of the grade curve. You make us both so proud." Said Mrs. Hyoudou with pride as she continued cooking breakfast for her family.

Kiyone just smiled at her parents as she headed upstairs. "Alright, I'll be in the shower if anyone needs me."

"Oh Kiyone sweetie." Mrs. Hyoudou called out. "Could you wake your brother up before you get in the shower." Kiyone just groaned at the request. She didn't have the time or motivation to deal with her brother's antics. "Please."

"Yeah sure." She said unenthusiastically. She then walked to the door next to hers and knocked on the door. "Issei, are you up?" She asked not getting a response. She knocked again and asked the same question, again no response.

Knowing she didn't have time for this, she turned the knob and entered her brother's room. The walls of the room were littered with posters adorned with images of half naked women or women with barely any clothing on them at all. Seeing the posters made Kiyone feel very uncomfortable. She knew her brother was a pervert but it still creeped her out to be in his room. In the bed still fast asleep was a boy around Kiyone's age and bore a similar physical appearance to her but the difference was the boy had shorter hair and it was spikier. This was Issei Hyoudou, the youngest son of the Hyoudou family and Kiyone's younger twin brother.

The story goes that Mr. and Mrs Hyoudou had trouble having children, having had two miscarriages back to back. When Mrs. Hyoudou got pregnant a third time, Mr. Hyoudou paced in front of a shinto shrine repeatedly and prayed that they would be successful in having children this time. His prayers was answered as when their children were born and they were born healthy. They were even more than ecstatic when they were blessed with twin children; a girl born first and a boy born seven minutes later. Mrs. Hyoudou always wanted a daughter to be named Kiyone. When the boy was born, they named him Issei.

Kiyone just looked at her brother with an annoyed look on her face. She shook her brother to try and wake him up. "Issei, come on it's time to wake up."

Issei just ignored his sister and continued dreaming his own dream with a goofy grin on his face. "Mmmm...breasts. Heeeeeeeeh." He mumbled in his sleep. Kiyone was further annoyed at this. She didn't have time for this but she knew there was one thing that wouldn't fail. She shut the door to her brother's room, approached her brother's ear and whispered in his ears. "Issei, there's a really pretty girl downstairs who isn't wearing a bra and whose boobs are bouncing up and down and she's begging for a big strong man to come down and fondle them." She backed up and mentally counted down from three and then...

"TITTIES! YAHOOO-OOOF!" Issei shouted as he shot out of his bed and jumped towards the doorway, only to end up face first into his door. He was then on his knees holding his injured face. He then looked up to see the smirk on his sister's face. Issei just glared at her, angry that she not only tricked him, but also because he fell for the same trick. "There are no titties downstairs, are there Kiyone?" He asked with anger in his voice.

Kiyone just shook her head. "What do you think mega-perv?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why do you always have to get my hopes up and then smash them you damn gun nut?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you keep falling for the same trick Issei. Now get dressed and go downstairs and eat or we'll be late." She answered her brother, who just shot a glare at her. Kiyone then exited her brother's room and went to hers. She grabbed her school uniform from her closet and a clean bra and pair of panties from her dresser. She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a shower, she got dressed and put her hair up in a high pony tail with a black bow. Afterwards she went downstairs to eat with her family, Issei having finished getting dressed was sitting at the table. She took her spot next to her brother and ate her breakfast. After breakfast, Issei and Kiyone grabbed their school bags and bentos and exited the house to go to school. "We're off mom and dad. See you later." Issei called out.

"Have a nice day at school you two." Shouted Mr. Hyoudou as both he and his wife waved goodbye to their children. While walking to school, the twins were intercepted by two of their classmates. Two whom Kiyone wanted nothing more than to avoid if at all possible. One of them was a taller boy with a shaved head and the other was a boy a with brown hair wearing glasses. This was Matsuda and Motohama respectively, two of Issei's best friends since middle school. What Kiyone didn't like about these two is the fact that they were bigger perverts than her brother. In fact, together the three make up 'The Perverted Trio', three of the biggest perverts in Kuoh Academy. Kiyone tolerated her brother's perverted nature and that was enough for her, she certainly need to be affiliated with two more.

"Yo Issei, my man what's up?" Matsuda greeted his friend as they bumped fists.

"Did you manage to watch the DVD we lent you?" Asked Motohama.

"Hey guys. And yeah I did. It was amaaaazing." Issei said with a lecherous grin, causing Kiyone to look at them in disgust.

"Well that explains why you wouldn't wake up this morning, you were up all night watching porn. Why am I not surprised?" The older twin said deadpanned.

"Well hello there, Kiyone. You look lovely as ever." Motohama complimented the girl, who just shrugged off the comment. The last thing she needed was a compliment from a pervert. "Aww why are you so cruel Kiyone?" Motohama retorted all the while gazing at her body to figure her measurements. When Kiyone caught on what he was doing, she bopped him in the nose, causing a nosebleed.

"Try to figure my measurements again you creep, there won't be a surgery possible that will repair your eyes." She said with a rather wicked and sadistic voice, she was even covered in a menacing aura for emphasis, scaring the two other boys.

"Damn Kiyone, you didn't have to knock him down like that." Issei said to his sister.

"Well he knows how much I find that little "trick" of his disgusting" Kiyone responded.

"Aw come on, is it a crime to admire such a beautiful lady like you?" Asked Matsuda.

"A compliment coming from pervs like you, yeah it should be."

"Aw come on sis, you know you love us." Issei said.

Kiyone just looked at her brother with a disinterested look on her face. "I tolerate you. Them I don't really care about." Kiyone responded, causing Issei to feel like a knife went through his heart.

"Oh, dear sister, your cruel words pierce my heart." Issei said in a dramatic tone, which Kiyone just rolled her eyes. Kiyione then looked to see the clock tower a ways away and looked at the time. It was now 10 minutes til eight. Seeing the time, now Kiyone was freaking out. "Oh crap, it's almost eight o'clock! We're gonna be late!"

The perverted trio shared in Kiyone's anxiety and immediately they all took off in a sprint towards school. They all knew that if they were late, they would catch hell from the student council president. While they were running, they didn't notice a man coming out of hiding from a corner wall. It was a tall man in his twenties with an average build with black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. He was also wearing a gray yukata with a lazy smile on his face. He looked to see the kids running to school and couldn't help but chuckle. "Ahhh, the wonders of youth." He said. His eyes then fell on the younger Hyoudou twin, then his expression turned serious. "Kiyone, I hope you are ready for the events to come. When all is said and done, can you still protect your brother?"

* * *

 _After school_

It was finally the end of the day and the students of Kuoh Academy were mingling with each other or heading to their after school club activities. Kiyone was sitting on the fountain by the entrance, a text book in her hands and a notebook by her side. She was finishing some of her homework while she was waiting for someone. As she was writing, she heard a voice calling for her. "Kiyone." She looked and saw a beautiful girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair and brown eyes which had swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking from the top. This girl was Tomoe Meguri, a fellow second year student and a secretary for the student council.

Tomoe was meeting Kiyone for tutoring lessons. Tomoe wasn't doing so well in her history class and since she and Kiyone had the same history class, Tomoe asked her for tutoring. Since Kiyone considered Tomoe a friend, she happily agreed to help her out. "Hey there Tomoe." Kiyone greeted her classmate.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late. Did I keep you waiting long?"

"Oh no don't even worry about it, I did some of my homework to kill some time. So, you ready for your session?" She asked while packing up her things.

Tomoe happily nodded her head. "You bet, and thanks again for these tutoring lessons. If the president found out I wasn't doing well in one of my classes, I'd catch major hell." She replied.

As they were about to head to Tomoe's home, Kiyone caught the sight of a certain familiar trip of perverts walking across the courtyard. "What are those morons up to?" Kiyone asked out loud. She then looked to the opposite end of where they were walking and realized they were heading for the changing rooms of the Kendo club, whom she was sure were just about to get ready for club activities. She then scowled at her brother and her friends as she realized what they were up to. Tomoe looked at Kiyone with a confused expression.

"Hey Tomoe can you wait for a moment, I have to do something real quick?"

Tomoe looked at where Kiyone was looking and understood why she asked. "Going to go save that pervy monkey you call your brother again?"

Kiyone let out a loud sigh before she replied. "Unfortunately yes."

"Go on, I can wait." Tomoe replied with an understanding smile. Kiyone smiled and then walked towards the changing room.

After a few minutes of peeping on the girls, the trio were eventually discovered and suddenly Matsuda and Motohama bailed, leaving Issei to take the brunt of the Kendo club's wrath. Issei was now on the ground looking up to see the girls in their kendo uniforms and all holding shinai, ready to beat the pervert to a bloody pulp.

"Wait...please...don't hurt me." Issei begged sweating bullets. Before Issei could get his beating, the Kendo club was stopped when someone called out to them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Everyone looked to see Kiyone standing a few feet away from Issei and the Kendo club. Issei looked relieved to see his big sister.

"Kiyone, didn't expect to see you." One of the Kendo club members, the one with long brown hair said.

"Hello Muriyama. I'm here because I was waiting for a friend so I could help her with one of her classes." Kiyone responded.

"Oh really, are you not here to save your lech of a brother?" Another member, one with short pink hair asked."

"Why would I Katase, it seems to me that Issei is going to get what's coming to him for peeping on you." Kiyone responded with her arms crossed. With that response, Issei looked at his sister hurt. "K-K-Kiyone, how could you say that about your own brother?" Issei asked.

"Look girls, as much as I want to stay and watch you all beat him to a pulp, I'm here because President Souna wants a word with him."

"Awww, really?" Muriyama complained.

"And what, pray tell, does the student council president want with your pervy brother?" Katase inquired.

"Damned if I know, she needed me to do something, I'm just the messenger. Now are you gonna let me take my brother to 'hopefully' face his punishment for peeping, or are you gonna let me go back to President Souna empty handed and have me explain to her why you all kept her from dealing with him." Kiyone asked with a wicked grin, scaring both the Kendo members and Issei.

'Damn, Kiyone sure can be really be scary when she wants to be.' Issei thought to himself.

"No, no, no. If the president wants a word with him, who are we to keep her waiting?" Replied Muriyama in an innocent voice, even though she was still frightened by Kiyone's ultimatum.

"Yeah, that's right. President Souna will know what to do with him." Replied Katase.

Kiyone just smirked at the Kendo members. "Smart choice everyone. Come on Issei." Issei quickly got up and went to his sister and the twins walked away from the Kendo club. Issei had a relieved look on his face while Kiyone sported a beyond annoyed look. They stopped and looked at each other. "Thanks for saving my ass back there Kiyone." Issei said in gratitude to his sister.

"Hey, here's a crazy idea Issei, why don't you and those two losers you hang out with stop peeping on girls and maybe you won't get beaten up so mercilessly every time you get caught." Kiyone suggested sarcastically.

"We're guys Kiyone, we can't help it. Come on! We're red-blooded boys, it's only natural we want to see what lies beneath a woman's clothes."

Kiyone just looked at her brother with a deadpanned expression. "Honestly, and people often wonder how it is we are related." She said as she put two fingers to her forehead in irritation. "Look, I'm going to Tomoe's house to give her some tutoring, do me a favor and try and stay out of trouble on your way home."

"Alright, alright, yeesh. Before I go though, I gotta go find Matsuda and Motohama and give them a piece of my mind for leaving to take the grenades." Replied Issei.

"I think I saw them run towards the old school building." Kiyone said pointing behind her for emphasis.

"Thanks Kiyone. I'll see you at home." Issei said as he walked away.

"Remember, stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." Issei casually replied while waving his hand. Kiyone then caught up with Tomoe and the two proceeded to the latter's home to begin their tutoring session.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

Kiyone was currently standing outside an all night diner. After she left Tomoe's house after their tutoring session, Kiyone received a text from someone saying to meet them at the diner. The number was one she was familiar with. She looked and saw that there weren't a lot of patrons, but then looked at the far end of the diner to see a man she was knew a great deal. The very same man who saw her running to school with the perverted trio. She looked at the man with an annoyed expression. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she entered the diner.

DING DING

"Welcome, sit anywhere you like." Said the cashier. Kiyone then walked to the booth the man was sitting at and took a seat across from him. "Well Kiyone, glad you could make it. Care to join me for some food?" Said the man in a relaxed manner. Kiyone just continued to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing here Azazel?" She asked the man now known as Azazel.

"What, your old instructor can swing by and say hello to one of his best and most promising pupils?"

"You're taking a big risk here. You do realize that this place is under the control of the devils, don't you? Said devils in fact are the younger siblings of two of the devil kings! One of whom whose peerage members I happen to be on good terms with!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Relax will you, nobody even knows I'm here. So don't get your panties in a twist." Azazel replied, causing Kiyone to gain a tick mark. Just as she was about to say her piece, a waitress came to the booth. "Hello, can I get you anything?" She asked the brown haired fallen angel, her pen and notepad at the ready.

"I'm not eating anything, I'll just have a coffee. And put it on his tab." Kiyone replied.

"Coming right up." Said the waitress as she went to fetch Kiyone's order.

"Anyway, Kiyone-" Azazel began. "I called you here because I wanted to give you a warning."

Kiyone then looked at her former mentor with a questioning look. Before she could say her piece, the waitress came with a pot of coffee and Azazel's order. She placed the food in front of Azazel and poured it into the cup in front of Kiyone. ""Thank you very much."" Both thanked the waitress, who smiled in return and went to serve other tables. Kiyone took a sip from her cup before looking back to her former instructor. "So what did you want to warn me about?"

Azazel took a fork and dug into his meal. "Well, I don't know if you are aware but I believe your brother may have a sacred gear in him." He replied before he took a bite of his food.

Kiyone was silent for a moment. "You know, I've been sensing something inside my brother for a while now. Nice to know I wasn't losing my mind. So what kind of sacred gear do you think he has?" She asked as she took another sip.

"I don't know yet, but I think it might be something very powerful. Listen Kiyone, I need you to keep an eye on your brother. If my hunch is correct about his sacred gear, there will be people who'll be gunning for him because they will deem it and him too dangerous to be kept alive. Think you can do that?"

Kiyone looked at Azazel with a determined look on her face. "Need you ask me to do so? You told me when I became a fallen angel and gave me my sacred gear, I could have the power to be able to protect family, didn't you?" Kiyone asked rhetorically.

Azazel just smirked at his pupil. "I'm glad I can rely on you Kiyone. I expected nothing less from you."

Kiyone returned a smirk as she finished her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee." She then grabbed her school bag and proceeded to the exit. The cashier thanked Kiyone for her patronage as she left the diner. Kiyone continued to walk as the sun started to set, contemplating what Azazel told her. Being told that there would be people coming after her brother was a shock to her. While she doesn't agree with Issei's 'tastes' and finds him annoying at times, she loves her brother dearly and would do anything to protect him. Taking a shortcut in an alley, she stopped walking for a moment and looked at her right hand. She concentrated and suddenly.

FLASH

A Jericho 941 pistol appeared in her hand. She also brought out her two fallen angel wings. She brought it up close to her and a serious and determined adorned her face. 'I was given power to protect the people I love. I won't let anything happen to them, not as long as I am around to protect them.' She swore to herself. With her resolve strengthened, she dissipated the gun, retracted her wings and then continued the walk to her home. After walking about four blocks, she finally arrived home. She used her key to unlock the door and went inside. "I'm home." She called out.

"Kiyone, Kiyone, it's a miracle!" Her mother exclaimed as she came to the front door to greet her daughter. Kiyone just looked at her mother with a confused look.

"Uhhhhh, what's a miracle mom?" She asked as she took off her shoes.

"Issei...finally managed to get himself a girlfriend!" Mrs. Hyoudou replied ecstatically.

Kiyone continued to look at her mother with a confused expression. She knows Issei is a pervert with an unhealthy fascination with women's breasts, there was no way he could ever get himself a girlfriend. "Uh mom, I think I must have misheard you. Did you just say Issei had a girlfriend?"

"You're damn right she did Kiyone." Issei said with pride in his voice as he made his appearance.

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Kiyone shouted in disbelief.

 **And done with my first High School DxD fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think of it and what I can do to maybe make it better. To the many who favorited and are now following my other stories, I thank you all again for your patience and I should have the next chapters posted with a week, two at the most. Thank you all and good night and as always, stay classy. PS Merry early Christmas to all and to all a happy new year.**


	2. Chapter 1: Killer Date

**Hello everyone, TravyMcNavy184 here with the next chapter of The Fallen Angel Sister. First off, wow, what a turnout for favorites and follows, not to mention the comments. Thank you all for supporting and liking this story. I was also a little surprised that some are wanting Kiyone to pair with Issei. I really don't want to go the incest route unless I have to, but I'll tell you what; I'll let you, the readers, decide who Kiyone should pair with and hold a poll for the choices. Just let me know in the comments and I'll post the results at the beginning of each new chapter. After a couple polls, I'll post who the winner is. Before going any further, I'll answer a few comments.**

 **Evowizard25: Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you find this story interesting. I will be sure to only limit one character speaking per line.**

 **Flo463: You are right about that, especially since Raynare kills her brother. When Kiyone confronts Raynare, there will definitely be hell to pay.**

 **MIKE202303: I'm glad you're loving it so far. I'll be sure not to disappoint you. If there is something I can do to make future chapters interesting, just leave a comment or pm me.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 1

Killer Date

It was Sunday morning and Kiyone was doing her morning jog around the block like she does every morning. While running, Kiyone couldn't help but think about what transpired two nights previously, the night she found out her brother had a girlfriend and was taking her out on Sunday.

 _Two nights ago_

Kiyone was now sitting at the dining table eating dinner with her brother and parents. She was still reeling over what she had just heard from her mother and Issei. "So, you really have a girlfriend?" Kiyone asked looking at her brother, who was laying back in his seat with his eyes closed and hands behind his head, and sporting a cocky smile.

"Yep!" Issei replied arrogantly.

"A real, living, breathing girl?"

"Yep!"

Kiyone then smirked at her next question. "Is it by chance your left hand?"

"Yep-wh-wh-what, NO!" Issei replied in an embarrassed tone.

"First step is admitting it little brother." Kiyone replied, the smirk still present on her face, earning an annoyed glare from her brother.

"Oh, Kiyone, don't say such lewd things at the table." Mrs. Hyoudou chastised her daughter.

"I am not lying Kiyone, I have a girlfriend now. And for the record, I use my right hand."

"Issei, that includes you too young man. No talk like that at the table." Replied Mr. Hyoudou.

Kiyone then looked at her brother disgusted. "Yeah seriously WTMI Issei. Come on we're trying to eat here."

"Kiyone, I swear I am not lying. And I have proof." Issei declared as he tried to pull out his cell phone. Once he pulled it out, he went to his photos and pulled up the photo he had taken of his new girlfriend earlier that day. He then presented his phone to Kiyone. "Haha, read it and weep sis. This is my girlfriend, Yuuma Amano" Kiyone looked at the photo and suddenly a shocked expression adorned her face. This wasn't because Issei was right that he got a girlfriend, it was because she knew the girl in the photo. The woman in the photo looked to be about the same age as her with a slender body, large breasts, violet eyes, and long silky black hair. She wore what appeared to be a school uniform which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold and a green skirt with a white stripe around the lower end.

'She looks younger, but this is definitely Raynare.' Kiyone thought to herself. She had met Raynare the year before when Azazel took her to Grigori headquarters after becoming a fallen angel. When they first met, Kiyone immediately took a disliking to her because she looked down on Kiyone just because she was recently reincarnated, saying things like 'she was weak' and 'pathetic' and the like. One of Kiyone's pet peeves is people who are arrogant. 'But, why the hell would she make contact with my brother? Could it be because of his sacred gear?' Kiyone continued to think.

"Ha, what's your smart ass gotta say about that Kiyone?!" Issei asked arrogantly, only then noticing his sister's expression. His arrogant look immediately turned to a worried one. "Whoa, Kiyone are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Kiyone shook her head, finally coming managing to come back to reality and looked at her brother.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay." Said Issei.

"I-I-I'm fine Issei, just a little shocked is all. She is a really pretty girl, congrats. And I'm sorry for doubting you." She replied to her brother, who still had a worried look on his face. Her parents shared the same feeling.

"Are you sure you're okay Kiyone? It's not like you to space out like that." Said Mrs. Hyoudou.

"I'm fine mom really, like I said, I was just shocked."

"I know, isn't the girl just gorgeous. And here I thought Issei was going to be a virgin forever while you were gonna be the only to give us any grandchildren and help carry on the Hyoudou name." Said Mr. Hyoudou, causing Issei to look at his father shocked and Kiyone to become embarrassed at her father's comment.

"WHAT?! DAD HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Exclaimed Issei.

"Seriously dad, isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that?" Kiyone asked, only to be ignored as both their parents were engaged in a conversation about grandchildren. Kiyone and Issei ultimately gave up trying to talk to them the rest of the night.

 _Present_

Kiyone finished her run and finally made it back to her house. She then got some clean clothes and went to take a shower. After her shower, she was greeted by her brother who had just gotten up a few minutes ago to get ready for his date and was dressed in a black collar shirt with a gray jacket and black pants. The night Issei announced he had a girlfriend, he asked his sister for advice on what to do for his date.

"Morning Kiyone, back from your run I see." The youngest Hyoudou greeted his sister.

"Morning Issei, you about ready for your date?" Kiyone asked.

"Yeah. But I gotta admit, I'm still a little nervous."

Kiyone put her hand on her brother's shoulder to calm him down. "Issei, just remember what I told you and you got this date is in the bag."

"But, what if she doesn't show up? What if she did all this just to egg me on? What if-" Issei began to babble on about the possible bad things that could happen. Kiyone looked at her brother with a deadpanned expression until she smacked him on the back of the head to shut him up. "Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime my dear brother. Now then you got everything you need?"

"Let's see: wallet, cash, movie tickets, breath mints. Yep, I'm good to go." Issei replied, making Kiyone smile at him.

Issei said goodbye to his parents and was about to head off to the place he was supposed to meet up wit Yuuma. As he was about to make the make a turn, he heard the door open behind him and saw Kiyone come out behind him in a gray graphic t-shirt, a pair of pants, and sneakers with a backpack slung on her back. "Kiyone, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting up with Tomoe at the book store. We need to get a book we need for a report for history class." Replied the older twin.

"Pffft, you know if you do nothing but study and play those games of yours all the time Kiyone, you're never gonna get yourself a man." Issei said jokingly, only for Kiyone to slap him in the arm in retaliation.

"Issei, I have more important things to do than to try and find a boyfriend." Kiyone replied with a serious expression, which soon softened into a smile. "But in all seriousness, have fun on your date."

Issei smiled in return. "Thanks Kiyone." And with that, the twins went their separate ways.

Kiyone turned the corner and immediately ran into a nearby alley, out of sight from any onlookers and sprouted her fallen angel wings and took to the skies. "Alright Raynare, let's find out what are you up to you arrogant slut" She then flew in the direction her brother was headed. After she caught a glimpse of Issei, she then landed on the roof of the tall building across the street. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini telescope and aimed it towards Issei, who was still standing by the lamp post waiting for Yuuma.

Issei waited patiently for Yuuma, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. A woman dressed in devilish looking cosplay came up to him and offered him a flier. After she left, Yuuma showed up a few moments later, wearing black strapless sandals, a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket, which showed a good proportion of her of her cleavage, which of course caused Issei to gain a perverted expression. Seeing this annoyed Kiyone greatly. "Tch, honestly Issei get you your mind out of the gutter, you moron." She scoffed. Once the couple met up with one another, they proceeded to the shopping district of the city.

Issei and Yuuma spent a good majority of their date in the shopping district, hoping to kill time before the movie. The two went into a men's clothing store, where Yumma had Issei try on various shirts. They even went to a women's clothing store where Issei bought her a bracelet. After killing some time, the two went to grab a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant. All the while Kiyone followed the two and watched them like a hawk. Issei and Yuuma just talked to pass the time, Issei discreetly eyeing his date's exposed cleavage from time to time. Kiyone just continued to get annoyed at Issei's perverted nature. "I'm going to kick your lecherous ass one of these days Issei." she said to herself as she continued to spy on the two.

The time finally came for the movie and the couple headed for the movie theater. Kiyone took a position on the roof of the building opposite of the movie theater and watched as the two went inside. Kiyone still didn't understand what Raynare was doing with Issei, so against her better judgment, she decided to contact the only person who might have answers. She took out her cell phone and dialed Azazel's number and waited for him to pick up.

Azazel was lounging around on his sofa in his living room watching the news when he heard his cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he smiled and answered it. "Kiyone, well this certainly is a surprise! You calling me, I'm rather touched." Azazel answered in his usual laid back tone.

"Can it Azazel! Answer me these questions; why is there a girl here in Kuoh Town who looks exactly like Raynare and why did she make contact with my brother?!" Kiyone asked angrily. She was in no mood for her former instructor's games or his particular brand of bullshit.

"Raynare? No, no, no, she's supposed to to be back at Grigori HQ. Are you sure it's her?"

"She look's younger but she does have the same energy signature when I first met her. Yeah, it's definitely that arrogant bitch." Kiyone replied.

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid. Or could it be that your just jealous that Issei found himself a girl and you don't want to lose him to another girl?" Azazel asked in a smart ass tone, chuckling afterwards, causing Kiyone to gain a tick mark on her head and start gritting her teeth in frustration.

"I'm hanging up now..."

"No, no, wait, hang on I was just kidding." Azazel quickly said. Kiyone then put the phone back to her ear. "Alright look, if Raynare is indeed in Kuoh Town, then it means your brother is in trouble."

Hearing that put Kiyone on edge. "Explain that please."

"You remember Shemhazai, my vice governor general, right?"

"Yeah I met him, what does he have to do with this?"

"Raynare is completely devoted to him and I. She always said crap like 'I am loyal only to you and Lord Shemhazai' and ' I live to serve you both' blah, blah, blah. Originally before I took you under my wing after turning you into a fallen angel, I was going to have Raynare follow your brother around to make sure his sacred gear remained inactive. Either that or recruit him to our side if it was awake, worse case scenario kill him if it went out of control. When she found out I was going with you instead, suffice it to say she didn't take it very well."

"...Azazel." Kiyone addressed the governor general in a very cold and scary tone.

"Gulp...uh, yes Kiyone?" he asked clearly afraid of the tone of his pupil's voice.

And just like that, a visage of a grim reaper appeared behind her. Kiyone was now furious, not only did Azazel hide very important information from her, but it was information that regarded Issei. "Did you not think that this information would have been useful to know when we met back at the diner?" She asked in a calm and composed manner, hiding the fury in her voice.

Azazel was now sweating bullets, he knew that even he was not safe from Kiyone's fury. "Uhhhhh...oops."

"AZ-AZ-ELLLL!"

If Kiyone wasn't pissed then, she sure was now. Azazel had to find a way to defuse the situation. "Kiyone, Kiyone, listen to me, if Raynare is there now, she may be planning to harm your brother in an attempt to get back at us for playing her. Listen, you have to stop her no matter what. More than likely she is going to kill him to keep his sacred gear from awakening." Azazel said seriously.

"Don't worry, I wont let that bitch kill my brother. Not unless I put a bullet in her head first." Kiyone declared as her hair shadowed over eyes. She then ended her call and put her phone away. As she raised her head, her eyes were revealed to have a serious and determined look in them. If Raynare was there to kill Issei, she would have to go through Kiyone first. Or more accurately, Kiyone would go through _her_. Kiyone continued to sit on the rooftop, eagerly waiting for Issei and Raynare to come out. Unknown to Kiyone, someone was watching her from an adjacent building.

"Well, well. Someone spying on Lady Raynare. Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" The stalker said out loud as she smirked wickedly.

It was nearly 6:00 in the evening and the sun was just beginning to set. Kiyone continued to wait until she saw Issei and his date come out of the theater. The two them walked off in another direction out of the shopping district. Kiyone continued to follow them. From the general direction they were going, Kiyone correctly deduced that the two were heading to the park. Watching them enter the park, Kiyone was just about to jump down and follow them in until she sensed someone behind her. She then jumped to the side to avoid her attacker.

"Nice moves. You have to be quick to dodge someone like me." The attacker said arrogantly. Kiyone looked to see who it was who tried to kill her. The attacker was revealed to be a young girl with blond hair styled into twin tails with blue eyes. She wore a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front with thigh high socks and black shoes. She also had a green jewel embedded on the collar of her dress. To complete the Gothic Lolita look, she also had a large, black bow on her head. A pair of fallen angel wings protruded from her back, she held a pink light spear in her right hand and a cocky, arrogant smile adorned her youthful face.

"Another fallen angel!" Kiyone exclaimed as she stood back up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lord Azazel's little pet project." The fallen angel said. "I remember you. I saw you at Grigori HQ with Lord Azazel. Honestly, I don't know what he was thinking bringing someone like you in."

"Who the hell are you?" Kiyone asked angrily.

"If you must know, my name is Mittelt. I saw you spying on Lady Raynare and so I decided to do something about it." Replied the fallen angel, now identified as Mittelt.

"So that _was_ Raynare. Question now is what the hell is that lousy bitch doing here and on that note what are her intentions towards my brother?"

Mitellt just laughed at the older Hyoudou twin's question. "So that worthless little worm is your brother, huh? Wow, to think that not just you but your brother turned out to be talentless losers." Mittelt sneered, angering Kiyone. Kiyone may think her brother was a pervert and an idiot, but nobody insults her family and walks away unscathed. Kiyone readied herself to fight Mittelt, but didn't want to attract unwanted attention by using guns. So Kiyone manifested a light spear in her hands, which was violet in color.

"Ha, you really think you stand a chance against me loser?" Mittelt chided as she twirled her own light spear in her hand.

Kiyone just glared angrily at her opponent. She wanted nothing more than to tear Mittelt a new one for the remarks about her brother, but she didn't have time. She needed to finish quickly to go help Issei. She pointed her spear at the fallen angel. "Come closer and find out you cocky, flat chested whore!"

Mittelt just gritted her teeth in anger at the older twin's comment and flew towards her with her spear raised. She slashed down at Kiyone who managed to block the attack. Kiyone then pushed her back and followed up with a horizontal slash, which Mittelt managed to block as well. Mittelt then tried to sweep the feet, but Kiyone jumped to avoid the attack and performed a roundhouse kick that landed on Mittelt's face, causing her to stagger back a few steps. "You bitch!" Mittelt shouted as she tried to slash Kiyone, who just parried every attack Mittelt threw at her. Mittelt then brought her spear down for another downward slash, for Kiyone to block again only this time, their spears were locked with each other. Both were trying to push the other back, but to no avail. Mittelt just grinned at Kiyone. "Well, color me impressed that you lasted this long. Maybe you're not so useless after all. You should join up with us."

Kiyone just continued to glare at her opponent. She then realized that she said 'us'. Could this mean that there were other fallen angels in town. Kiyone was now more determined to finish the fight. "Work alongside some arrogant assholes like you and Raynare? No thanks, I'll pass." She responded as she then headbutted Mittlet, breaking her nose and causing it to bleed in the process. As Mittelt yelped out in pain, Kiyone delivered a powerful kick to Mittelt's solar plexus, sending her flying to the other side of the building. As Mittelt hit the ground, Kiyone slammed her foot on Mittelt's chest to keep her from escaping. She then dissipated her light spear and concentrated.

FLASH

Kiyone manifested a Mossberg 500 pump action shotgun, which she aimed right at Mittelt's head. Now normally, shotguns aren't really Kiyone's preference but she can still get the job done with close range weapons. Mittelt saw the weapon pointed at her face and looked up at Kiyone.

"Now, what the hell are you planning with Issei? Talk, or I'll kill you right here!" Kiyone threatened the downed fallen angel, who only just snickered at her. Hearing her chuckle at the situation she was in put her on edge. She knew that in nearly every movie she watched and every video game she played, when the villain starts chuckling even when backed into a corner, it's never a good sign. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"It doesn't matter now, you're too late. Lady Raynare should be turning your brother into a shishkabob right now." She replied arrogantly and continued to laugh. Kiyone, having heard enough, slammed the butt of her shotgun on Mittelt's face, shutting her up and knocking her out cold. Kiyone then dissipated her gun and ran to the edge of the building. She brought out her fallen angel wings and leaped off the building, flying towards the park where she last saw her brother walk with Raynare.

'I'm coming Issei. Just...just hold on, I'll be there soon.' she said to herself as she flew over the park.

* * *

 _The Park - Around the Same Time_

Yuuma and Issei were now standing in front of the fountain in the park, not a soul around except for them. Issei managed to be on his best behavior during the entirety of their date, minus a few quick peeks of his date's cleavage, but aside form that he was a gentleman today. It was near the end of their date and Issei expected a kiss from Yuuma for showing her a good time. Instead, she had another idea. She looked towards the younger twin and asked him a question. "Issei, would you do something for me?"

Issei could only imagine what it was she wanted, his mind going into overdrive. "Sure Yuuma. What is it?" He asked.

Yuuma drew herself closer to him, exciting Issei further until..."Would you die for me?"

Issei was confused at her request. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Uh...I'm sorry Yuuma I don't think I heard you right."

"Oh no, you heard me right. I asked you if you would die for me." Yuuma said, her kind voice now gone and replaced with a cold, evil tone. With that, she then transformed before Issei's eyes. Yuuma gained grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance. Her clothing changed as well, she was now wearing black, strap like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran up her arms with small chains hanging around them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and black thigh-high heel boots. Two black wings emerged from her back to complete the transformation.

Issei was beyond shocked at what he just saw. He thought this was some kind of twisted nightmare and now wanted nothing more than for it to be over. "I had a lot of fun the last couple of days." Raynare said with a giggle. "Honestly, you were so easy it was almost laughable." With that, she raised her left hand and a pink spear of light appeared in it. Seeing that caused Issei to stumble backwards. He was beyond scared right now. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see the spear now embedded in his heart. Pretty soon, Issei was on his back, bleeding out on the ground Raynare just chuckled at her handiwork as she sat on the edge of the fountain watching Issei bleed out. "Sorry, since you're a potential risk, I had to take care of you sooner or later. If you want someone to blame for this, then blame God. After all, he gave you the sacred gear." Raynare said with a cold, cruel tone, all the while a twisted smile adorned her face.

Right before the moment Issei was stabbed, Kiyone managed to find where they were in the park and flew down to intercept Raynare. As she landed, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, causing her to fall to the ground. She clutched her chest tightly, feeling as if she got stabbed in the heart. She looked up to see Raynare stabbing Issei. Seeing the sight of her brother being murdered shocked and enraged her. Forgetting the pain in her chest thanks to the rush of adrenaline, she concentrated and soon dual Jericho 941 pistols were in her hands. Forget about keeping a low profile, Kiyone was pissed and she knew exactly who to take it out on.

"YOU BIIIIIIITCH!" Kiyone yelled angrily with tears in her eyes as she took aim at Raynare. Raynare heard the comment and turned around. Suddenly Kiyone started firing. Kiyone managed to hit Raynare in the shoulder. Raynare grasped where she got shot and took to the sky to try and get out of the line of fire. She looked at the shooter and glared angrily at Kiyone.

"You little bitch!" Raynare said as she made another light spear and threw it at Kiyone. Kiyone managed to dodge the attack. She looked up again and took aim only to see Raynare gone. That momentary distraction was enough for Raynare to make a quick get away.

"Dammit!" Kiyone shouted as she threw her guns to the ground in anger, which soon disappeared. She wanted nothing more than to try and go after her but she had to try and tend to her brother. Looking at Issei, she ran to him and went to his side "Issei! Issei!" She called out. Issei was bleeding profusely from the hole in his chest, his eyes were blank, and he was coughing up blood. Seeing this broke Kiyone's heart.

Issei managed to find the strength to look at Kiyone in the face. "K-K-Kiy-on-e." He managed to wheeze out before he coughed up more blood, some of it landing on Kiyone's face. Kiyone ignored the blood and held her brother's head, fear etched onto her face.

"Issei, don't talk. You're going to be okay, you hear me?! I just have to-" She tried to say as she tried to take out her cell phone to call for help until she felt something on her cheek. She looked to find her brother's hand touching her cheek, weakly smiling at her.

"I'm...sorry...for causing you...so much trouble." He managed to say weakly. "And...I'm...glad...that the last face...I got to see...was yours. I...love you...my sweet sister." Once he finished, he shut his eyes and his hand slipped down her cheek, leaving a streak of blood on her cheek, and onto the ground as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kiyone's eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Somebody! Anybody! Please, help!" Kiyone yelled hysterically, tears running down her face. She cradled her brother's head to her chest as she continued to cry. "No, please don't die Issei. Please...don't leave me." She said softly as she continued to cradle his head. 'I finally have the power to protect the people I love, and I still couldn't do anything to help. I'm so useless.' She thought to herself as she continued to cradle Issei's head close to her, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls.

When it looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown, the park soon lit up with a bright red glow. Kiyone looked at the source of the glow and noticed it was a magic circle. Kiyone recognized the symbol in the circle. "The Gremory Family. Rias must have heard Issei's call." Kiyone deduced before she looked back to her brother. She theorized that one of the Devil's that controlled the territory, Rias Gremory, is here to reincarnate Issei as a Devil. As much as Kiyone hated the thought of Issei being reborn as a devil, she knew that her brother was running out of time and this was the only option to save Issei. Not to mention Rias wouldn't like it if she found out that not only was Kiyone a fallen angel, but one that was trespassing in her territory. Kiyone wanted to keep a low profile as much as possible, so with no other option, she brought out her fallen angel wings again.

Before she could leave, she brought Issei's face to hers and kissed his forehead before gently laying his head on the ground. "Issei, if you can hear me, I love you too little brother. And no matter what happens, I'll see you at home." She said with a sweet smile before she took off to the roof where she left Mittelt knocked out. As she landed, she noticed that her wannabe assassin was right where she left her, easing her mind a bit. She then took a pair of handcuffs with angel warding from her backpack and cuffed Mittelt with them, picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. She then took off again into the sky and headed to where Azazel was holed up in Kuoh Town, but not before glancing one last time at the spot she left Issei, the red glow still present. 'I hope I don't come to regret this one day.' She thought before taking to the sky.

* * *

Later that night, Kiyone was now on the phone talking to Azazel while sitting on her bed. After dropping off Mittelt at Azazel's, he told Kiyone that he will get a couple people to help with interrogating her. Kiyone wanted in on it, but Azazel insisted that it wasn't a good idea. Saying something like being in the same room with someone who was working with Raynare would lead to a 'messy' outcome. Kiyone insisted she could handle herself but Azazel's decision was final.

"So, did that flat chested troll tell you anything?" Kiyone asked the governor general.

"Nope, she's insisted she won't tell me shit. We'll see about that when my guys come down here and talk to her themselves." Azazel replied in a serious tone. With what Kiyone went through tonight, he didn't feel like poking fun.

"Can you really trust them?"

"I've known these guys for years, they'd never turn on me. I just finished talking to them when you called, they said they would be in tomorrow morning. If Mittelt is hiding anything, these guys will make her sing like a canary."

"Well, that's good to know. I want an update when she starts talking and what she says."

"Sure thing Kiyone. And...I'm sorry again with what happened to your brother."

Kiyone was silent for a few moments before answering. "It wasn't you who stabbed my brother, sir. But I will give you personal guarantee, the next time I see that arrogant bitch...I'm going to kill her." Kiyone replied in a cold tone.

"And you have my absolute blessing to do so, Kiyone. Raynare stepped out of line when she killed your brother. As far as I'm concerned, her life is forfeit."

"Do I have your testimony for that?"

"Absolutely."

Kiyone nodded to herself. "So, I guess now my brother will have to live life as devil, huh?"

"If your worried about his well-being, don't be. If what you say is true and it was Rias Gremory who resurrected Issei, then's he's in more than good hands. The Gremory family doesn't discriminate any of their servants. If anything, they treat them all like family. Trust me, your brother will be just fine with her."

"Hearing that puts my mind at ease, but I never wanted him to get involved with any of this. I became a fallen angel and was given a sacred gear so I can protect him and my family from crap like this, but he ended up dying because I didn't get there in time. All my power, and I couldn't even protect my own brother. I failed." Kiyone said as she began to cry.

"Hey Kiyone, listen to me. We've already established this, your brother dying wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself. You looked out for him the entire time, you had no idea Raynare was gonna have one of her lackeys distract you." Azazel replied trying to calm her down. Kiyone let out a sigh as she wiped her eyes of her tears. "So, what will you do now, Kiyone?"

Kiyone sat silently on her bed, a steel, determined expression adorning her face. "It doesn't matter if Issei is a devil now, he is still my brother and I will continue to protect him from behind the scenes. And I will continue to do so until he doesn't need me anymore, but I will need to train more for that to happen. I know it's asking a lot but, will you help me become stronger Azazel?"

On the other end of the line, Azazel smiled. Kiyone may have her differences with him, but she still respects him as a teacher and her superior fallen angel above all else. And sure Azazel may be laid back and quip a joke every now and then, which annoys Kiyone from time to time, but he does step up when the occasion calls for it, especially for those he took under his wing. "Never thought I would hear those words come from you Kiyone. You bet I'll help you. Anything for my prized student."

Kiyone smiled at Azazel's answer. "Thank you Azazel. Really, I mean it." She said wholeheartedly.

"It's no trouble at all. Now we'll start your training after school tomorrow. There's an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town by the water canal. Meet me there and bring the fatigues I gave you back at Blackwater, you'll need 'em. Now, it's been a long day, get some sleep, you'll need to for tomorrow."

"Yes sir. Good night Azazel and thanks again."

"Anytime Kiyone. I'll see you tomorrow."

After hanging up the phone, Kiyone looked at her alarm clock, seeing that it was almost midnight. She was about to go to bed, but first she needed to do something. She exited her room and went to her brother's room. Opening the door, she noticed Issei sleeping soundly. After being reborn, Issei was brought back to his home later that night and put to bed. She walked to the side of his bed and looked at him. "I'm sorry Issei." She said quietly as Issei slept. "I never wanted you to get involved in this world. But I promise here and now, I will always be there for you. You always protected me when other kids picked on me. Well now it's my turn to protect you. Rest now my brother, you can count on that when the time comes when Raynare shows her face again, she's gonna wish she never crossed me."

Her piece being said, she exited Issei's room and quietly shut the door before going back to her own room. She got undressed, got into her regular sleeping attire, turned off her bedroom light and went to bed, eagerly awaiting to start her training tomorrow.

 **And done with the next chapter. I like to again thank everyone who favorited and followed this story and to all the awesome comments others left, you guys all freaking rock. I appologize if it seemed weird that Kiyone nearly had some kind of breakdown given how she is personality wise, but with having witnessed her brother getting murdered, I just had to add that. Not to worry, she will go back to normal in future chapters. Anyway, please read and review, nothing mean but do let me know what I can do to fix it and like I said at the beginning, pole is open on who to pair Kiyone with, just let me know in the comments. Next chapter, Kiyone will start her training to get stronger so that an incident like what happened in the park will never happen again as well as her alter ego The Black Skull makes her debut. Azazel has a lot in mind for his student, so stick around to find what he has in mind. Next time on The Fallen Angel Sister Chapter 2: The Black Skull. Until then, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Skull

**Hello everybody, hope you all had a safe and fun Christmas and New Year. Wow, to think that we are now in 2019, it seems like 2018 just went by like that. Anyway, I'm here with the next chapter of The Fallen Angel Sister. This chapter, with her brother a Devil now, Kiyone starts her training regiment with Azazel so she can protect her brother from everyone who would dare to harm him, but she will have to protect him from behind the scenes, kinda like being his guardian angel. And also, she will make her debut as the Fallen Angel's newest premiere assassin, The Black Skull. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

The Black Skull

"Guys, come on! You gotta believe me!" Issei pleaded.

"Yeah right!" Matsuda retorted.

"You really expect us to believe that _you_ had a girlfriend named Yuuma!" Motohama added.

The next morning, Kiyone did her morning workout like she always did, trying her hardest to get the picture of what happened yesterday out of her head. After eating breakfast, the twins set out to school. They then met up with the rest of the perverted trio and they walked together to school. Issei told Matsuda and Motohama about his date with Yuuma, but they looked at him like he was insane. They didn't believe that someone like Issei could get a date. He was getting annoyed and then looked to his sister.

"Grrrr. Kiyone, come on I showed you Yuuma's picture, you believe me right?" Issei asked, only to be ignored as Kiyone looked to be in deep thought. Issei saw this and became concerned. He could tell that something was off with her since this morning. Normally, Kiyone would talk a bit to her brother in the morning before heading off to school, but she's been quiet all morning. "Kiyone? Hey you okay?" Again he received no answer, increasing his worry for her. When they came to a crosswalk, the light was displaying the do not walk light. The perverted trio stopped but Kiyone just kept walking, still deep in thought. So much so, she didn't even notice a car coming right at her. Seeing this greatly frightened the three perverts.

HONK HONK

"KIYONE!" Issei saw this and immediately grabbed Kiyone and pulled her out of the way of the speeding car. Kiyone finally snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality. She then looked at her brother, who looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack. "Holy shit! Kiyone, are you alright?!" He asked with his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Y-yeah. I-I-I'm fine Issei." Kiyone responded. Issei wasn't buying it.

"The hell you are sis, you almost got turned into road kill!" Issei exclaimed. "Seriously Kiyone you've been out of it since this morning, this isn't like you at all. What's the matter?"

Kiyone was silent for a moment. "Nothing is wrong Issei, I just have a lot on my mind right now is all." Issei still looked like he wasn't buying it. "Issei, I'm fine really, but I do appreciate your concern." Kiyone affirmed.

Issei may find Kiyone a bit scary and thinks she can be a bit unreasonable, not to mention she gets a laugh at his expense which irks him to no end, but like her for him, Issei loves his big sister with all his heart. He would kill people who would dare to mess with her. He once beat up a couple boys who were picking on Kiyone back when they were little kids. He wanted nothing more than to know what it was that had Kiyone so distracted that she almost became road pizza, but from the look on her face, he knew that trying to pry her for information was a lost cause. So instead he dropped the subject.

"Well...alright, if you say so Kiyone. I won't pry any further. Just remember, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you sis. I...I hope you know that." Issei said with an honest smile, which made Kiyone smile as well.

"Thank you brother. And yeah, I know I can talk to you when I can't talk with no one else."

The tender moment between the twins was ultimately ruined when Kiyone felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Matsuda with a stupid grin on his face and an arrogant air about him. "And you can count on me to be there for you too, my beautiful Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy." He said trying to sound like a caring gentleman, but really he just wanted to try and get in her pants. Ruining the moment between her and her brother really agitated her. So without skipping a beat...

BAM

"OOF!" Kiyone socked Matsuda in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground clutching his stomach, frightening the other two perverts.

She bent down until she was close to his face, a visage of the grim reaper once again appearing behind her. "Your 'concern' is touching Matsuda, but coming from a shameless lolicon like you is completely unnecessary. And the next time you lay a hand on me, then I'm gonna aim lower and I can guarantee they won't be able to fix your 'family jewels'. Get the picture?" She told the shaved lolicon pervert with a very frightening tone, further scaring the perverted trio. Issei, despite being intimidated, was relieved to see that Kiyone was acting normal again, which brought him some peace of mind.

'There's the Kiyone I know.' He said to himself.

"Well then, if we are all done screwing around, I believe we have classes to attend." With that said, the four headed to Kuoh Academy, Issei and Motohama helping Matsuda who was still in pain from getting hit in the stomach.

* * *

 _After School_

The school day was finally done and everyone was either heading home or off to their respective clubs. During Lunch break, Kiyone received a text from Azazel that told the exact location of the warehouse she was to go to for her training. Kiyone just left her classroom and was about to head to the warehouse when she ran into her brother and his friends. "Hey Kiyone." Her brother greeted.

"Issei." She greeted back to her brother in a casual tone. She then looked to Matsuda and Motohama with an annoyed expression. "Matsuda, Motohama." She greeted the remaining trio with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, still cold as ever Kiyone." Motohama said lightly.

"As expected of the Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy." Replied Matsuda.

"Still with that Ice Queen crap. Seriously you guys have called me that since our first year. It's really starting to get old and annoying." Kiyone said annoyed at her title. "Anyway, you heading home Issei?"

Issei shook his head at Kiyone's question. "Nah, I'm going to Matsuda's house."

Kiyone's eyebrow began twitching because she knows why he is going to Matsuda's house and prayed she was wrong and hoping he was going to study with him and Motohama. "I'm probably going to regret asking but screw it. Are you at least going there to study?"

"Studying?" Replied Matsuda. "HA, now way Kiyone. We are having us a mega movie marathon of my treasured collection...of DVD PORN!" Matsuda shouted completely unashamed. A couple of passing female students just looked at him in complete disgust, even calling him gross. Kiyone just looked at Matsuda in complete annoyance as her eyebrow continued to twitch.

Kiyone put two fingers to her head in annoyance and shook her head. "I knew. I knew you were gonna say that. And yet I asked."

"Well then why the hell did you ask?" Asked Motohama.

Kiyone gained a tick mark as she glared at Motohama. "Don't be a smart ass with me you four eyed creep." Kiyone shot back, making him flinch.

Issei just snickered at his sister's response. "Are you about to head home sis?"

"No, I'm headed to the library. Got an exam in Biology tomorrow and I need all the material and peace and quiet I could find, so I won't be back til later tonight." Responded the older Hyoudou twin. She didn't like the fact that she just lied to her brother but she didn't have a choice right now.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then Kiyone." The twins bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Issei was still worried about Kiyone. She almost got hit by a car this morning because she 'had a lot on her mind' but he knew it was something else. He knew something was wrong with her and wanted to help her any way he could, but knew the Kiyone wouldn't admit what was wrong. So he just brushed it off for now, he knew that if Kiyone wanted to talk, she'll come find him.

Unknown to the four, someone was watching them from the second floor. The ones watching them were two girls, both third year students. One girl was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a rather buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs. This was Rias Gremory, A high class devil and president of the Occult Research Club. She was also the one who reincarnated Issei into a devil.

The other girl was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled into a short bob cut and violet eyes. She also adorned a serious expression on her face. This was Sona Sitri, another high class devil and President of the Student Council.

"The girl seems rather interesting. Do you know who she is Sona?" Rias asked.

"I do as a matter of fact. That is Kiyone Hyoudou." Sona answered, intriguing Rias.

"Hyoudou?! Any relation to Issei Hyoudou?"

"She's his older twin sister, and from what I heard from Tomoe and some of the other students, they are total polar opposites in terms of personality, leaving many to find it hard to believe they're even related. Unlike her brother, she is a very serious individual who does not tolerate perverts in the slightest. In fact, the last pervert who tried to catch a peek of her changing in the locker room after gym class, Kiyone put his testicles in a vice grip and almost squished them like grapes. A lot of the boys around here call her the Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy." Sona explained.

"My goodness, sounds like I wouldn't want to make this girl angry."

"Well aside from that, she is also quite intelligent. Top of her class, has the best grades in her year, as well as the top of the grade curve for the second years. She's also a very hard worker and quite accomplished in sports as well."

"A smart girl and a hard worker, sounds to me like you two would get along great."

"Indeed, but there is just something about her that seems...off."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me we should keep a close eye on her."

As Kiyone exited the school grounds, she took a turn into a nearby alleyway. Looking around and seeing no one was around, she brought out her wings and took to the sky. Reaching a good height in the air, she flew to the roof of the school. At lunch, she snuck off school grounds and went to her house. Once she entered her room, she grabbed her black fatigues along with a clean bra and pair of panties and put them in a gym bag. Once she got back to the school, she hid them on the roof so she could pick them up later. After grabbing the gym bag, she flew back into the sky and headed for the location of the warehouse.

She flew for a few minutes before she spotted the warehouse. It certainly seen better days, it was a very large two story building that was completely run down with some broken windows, trash was littered everywhere, and plants began to grow out of the foundation. Even though the place was fenced off, that didn't stop a bunch of delinquents from breaking in and spraying the walls with graffiti. Kiyone read up on the warehouse before coming and learned that the owner of the company who owned it lost the place after the co owner ran off with all of his money. Kiyone didn't know how she was going to train without making a good amount of noise, but knowing Azazel, he had a plan in mind for that. Kiyone then walked up to the door, which was unlocked, and opened it.

The inside of the warehouse looked about the same as the outside, only the inside was littered with training dummies, weapons racks, it even had a fully functional shooting range with targets set up. Kiyone was very surprised to see all this equipment. She knew Azazel agreed to help her, but didn't expect him to pull out all the stops. She suddenly heard footsteps to her right side. She looked to see Azazel in a black business suit with a violet tie walking up to her with a smile.

"Kiyone, glad you could make it." The Governor General greeted his pupil.

"Wow, this is quite the setup you got here Azazel." Kiyone replied.

"Well like I told you, anything to help my prized student. I see you got the fatigues." Kiyone showed him the gym bag and it's contents, confirming his statement. "Good, head up to the office upstairs and change into them, then we'll begin your training."

Kiyone saw the stairs that led to the office and headed their. But before that, she turned to her teacher. "Alright, I'll go change. No peeking you pervy old man." She said.

Azazel just chuckled at his students. "Don''t worry, I have no intention to. I'm your teacher and you're my student and that is where it stays." He said seriously, surprising Kiyone. "Besides, high school girls don't do it for me." He replied, causing Kiyone to gain a tick mark.

"Pervert." She said before turning and heading to the office to change.

After changing, she walked back outside to meet up with Azazel. "Wheeeeew, you looked dressed to kill." He complimented with a whistle. Indeed she was, Kiyone was now outfitted with a Bars GORKA-3 Russian Special Forces fatigues which were black in color and equipped with black combat boots. The fatigues were even custom fitted with a hood to help hide her in the dark and on the sides were dispensers that holds ammo clips for her Jericho pistols, the clips were specially designed to hold specialized ammunition for any situation when her light bullets wouldn't cut it. Her hair was tucked into the back of the fatigues.

"I'm glad you approve. Can we begin training now?"

"Sure Kiyone, but first I got a couple things for you." Azazel went to a table with a large box on it, opened it and presented the contents to Kiyone, which was a mask that covered the whole head and was shaped like a skull with an ocular device on the right eye. The mask itself was also black in color.

Kiyone looked at the devices in awe. "Whoa! Azazel, what is this?"

Azazel smiled at his student's question. "Just something I made in my spare time. Here, go ahead and try it on." He said as he handed the mask to Kiyone. Kiyone took the mask and put it on her head. Once she did, the front of the mask lit up, showing what looked like a virtual heads up display, or VHUD, that could well be from a video game. It displayed a number of things, including what looked like a mini-map with her current location showing on it and some numbers which Kiyone concluded were her vitals: temperature, pulse, heart rate, etc and what appeared to be a compass on the top of the screen.

Kiyone was awestruck of everything the helmet was capable of. "Azazel, this-this is amazing. Did you design this helmet?"

"Indeed I did Kiyone." He said with pride. "The helmet, aside masking your identity, is also the latest in virtual heads up display technology. Everything you need right there before your eyes; video phone, internet access, GPS, and as you can see, it even tells you your vitals. Not to mention it has been fitted to allow you access to multiple databases; foreign, domestic, and otherwise, including that in the Grigori." Azazel explained. As he was explaining, the mask scanned his face and along with his picture, it also displayed detailed information on who he was.

"Amazing!" Kiyone said in excitement.

"And as an special feature, it even has a voice modulator. Press the button on the right side of the helmet."

Kiyone did just that. **"Check, check, check. Hehehe"** She giggled in excitement at the feature before she pressed the button again to return her voice to normal. "Oh this is so awesome, I freakin' love this thing."

Azazel just chuckled at his students excitement. "I'm glad you like it Kiyone. Now if you are done admiring your new toy, I think it's high time we get to training."

Kiyone nodded her head in agreement before she took off her mask. But first she had a question. "Before we do Azazel, a question if I may."

"What is it?"

"Mittelt, did she tell you anything?"

Azazel just shook his head at her question. "Afraid not. But my guys are 'working' on her as we speak. Come hell or high water Kiyone, she is going to talk. I guarantee it."

"I see." Kiyone replied. She then let out a deep sigh before putting her mask back on. "Alright then, lets get to training." She said in a determined tone, causing Azazel to grin widely. He then snapped his fingers and suddenly the area was surrounded with a barrier. Kiyone noticed this and Azazel knew what she was going to ask.

"Not to worry, this is a sound proof barrier. As long as we are in this area, we could all out and no one's the wiser."

Kiyone smiled at her teacher. "I figured you would have something for this. Now then, let's do this."

"Alright then Hyoudou, lets see what you got." Azazel returned with a grin of his own.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Night had fallen over Kuoh town, everyone was either going home after a long day at work or doing some evening shopping. After training for a good few hours, Kiyone was now heading home. As she flew through the air, she looked at the newest addition to her wardrobe, a silver bracelet with a violet gem on the top of it on her left wrist. The moment Azazel gave it to her was still fresh in her mind.

 _Earlier that evening_

The inside of the warehouse was littered with shell casings, paper targets shredded to pieces, and pieces of training dummies all over the place. The two had decided to end the training for today since it was a school night. While Kiyone was changing back into her school uniform, Azazel was sitting on the table casually playing on his phone. After changing, she placed her fatigues and mask in her gym bag and met up with Azazel. "Alright Azazel, I'm headed home now. Can I assume the same time tomorrow?"

"Yep, right after school. But before you go Kiyone, I got something for you." He then reached into his pocket and produced a silver bracelet with a purple gem in the middle of it. Kiyone took it and began to examine it.

"If your trying to court me with jewlery-"

"It's not like that Kiyone." Azazel interrupted. "This is actually a special bracelet."

"Special how?"

"I'm glad you asked. Take out the fatigues and mask." He commanded, causing Kiyone to look at him strangely. "Just trust me." Knowing that questioning him would be pointless, she did as she was told and laid the contents of her gym bag on the table. Azazel then took the bracelet and pointed towards the fatigues and mask with the jewel facing them. Suddenly, the gem emitted a purple light the covered the items. Suddenly, they were gone, surprising Kiyone.

"Wh-what happened? What did you do?" She asked hysterically.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Kiyone." He replied calmly. He then put the bracelet on her left wrist. "Now I want you to say 'equip'."

Kiyone looked at Azazel with a raised eyebrow, but complied with his order. "Equip." Suddenly, Kiyone was engulfed in the same purple light. After a brief moment, the light faded and Kiyone was now wearing her outfit once again, surprising her greatly. "Amazing! Azazel, you outdid yourself again." She complimented, causing Azazel to chuckle once again.

"I knew you would like something like this. Now before you ask the obvious question, just say 'remove' and you'll be back in the clothes you were in before you equipped the outfit in the first place."

Not needing to be told, Kiyone did just that. "Remove." The same purple light emitted again and after a moment, Kiyone was back in her school uniform. "Thank you Azazel. Really, everything you've done for me, everything you're doing now, it's just-" Kiyone began before Azazel put his hand on his shoulder, causing her to look at him. Azazel looked at her with a genuine and warm smile.

"You don't need to thank me Kiyone, I always look out for and take care of those who I take under my wing. You are one of the best and brightest students I ever had the privilege of teaching. People like you come around maybe once in a generation and I know without a doubt that if you continue down the road you are, then you will become a very great and powerful fallen angel. Perhaps even greater than I one day." He said with a warm smile, causing Kiyone to look at him the same way. She then wrapped her arms around him in a hug, surprising him. But then Azazel put on the same smile as before and returned the hug. "Alright, away with you now, I'm sure your parents and brother are wondering where you are now." He said playfully before breaking the hug.

Not needing to be told twice, Kiyone said her goodbye to Azazel and took off into the night.

 _Present_

As Kiyone was flying through the air, she saw the convenient store she and Issei frequent and decided to stop to grab a drink before heading home. She landed in a nearby alley and retracted her wings. She then entered the shop.

DING DING

The cashier looked to see the customer and smiled at her. "Hey there, Kiyone." He greeted.

"Hey Satoshi. What's new?"

"Nothing changed but the weather." The cashier, now known as Satoshi, replied, causing Kiyone to chuckle. Kiyone went to the back of the store where the refrigerated section was. She then grabbed a bottle of ice tea and went to the counter to pay.

"So hows the family Kiyone?" Satoshi asked as he scanned the bottle.

"They're all good. Though Issei is still the biggest pervert you'll ever meet." Kiyone replied as she payed the amount owed.

Satoshi just chuckled at her comment. "Yeah well, that's family for you. They may get on our nerves, but that's what they do, they're supposed to make your life hell."

Kiyone took Satoshi's words to heart before she took the bottle. "Yeah, you're right about that. My family may be nerve racking, but I love them all dearly and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Well good night Satoshi."

"Good night Kiyone. Be careful on your way home."

Kiyone exited the store and opened the bottle. She then took a swig from the bottle, enjoying it's contents. As she was about to start walking, she saw something that caught her eye. Someone was running towards a very familiar park. And Kiyone immediately recognized the figure.

"Issei?" She said to herself. She then started running after him.

* * *

 _Issei POV_

Issei has had a really weird night. If it wasn't weird enough that his parents and friends didn't remember Yumma, but now it seems as if she fell off the face of the earth. And to add to it, while watching porn at Matsuda's house, he realized that he could see clearly when the room was completely darkened. Feeling frightened, he left to go home. On the way, he realized he could hear a conversation between a mother and her daughter while they were blocks away. He was now scared halfway out of his mind.

After running, he soon found himself at the very fountain where he was stabbed and left to die. "This...this is it. This is the park where I took Yuuma after our first date. It was real. It couldn't have been a dream. I remember every single thing about it." He said to himself reassuringly. He knew without a doubt he had a girlfriend for a brief amount of time and they _did_ go out on a date. So why was it that no one could remember her? While he was contemplating what the hell was going on, he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. "What the hell was that?"

He looked to the side and saw someone in the darkness, watching him. The figure was revealed to be a middle aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. The man's attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes,a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"Well this is certainly unfortunate. Me running into you that is." The man said as he walked towards the frightened pervert as his body began to shake in fear.

"Oh man, why won't my body won't stop shaking." Issei asked himself. Suddenly the man shot a terrifying glare at the boy. Almost on instinct, Issei jumped several inches back, which utterly surprised him. 'Damn, I only meant to back up a bit, not jump.' He thought.

"Looking for a way out?" Asked the man.

Not wanting to stick around anymore, Issei took off into a sprint in the opposite direction. While running, Issei saw what looked like feathers falling from the sky. "What the? Feathers? Yuuma?" He looked up to see the same man from earlier with black wings coming from his back. The man then landed in front of him, cutting off Issei's escape route, causing Issei to drop his bag.

"Such cowardice. I can't abide lower class beings" The man said arrogantly.

Issei continued to look at the man, terror clearly etched on his face. "No, how can this be real?"

"So let's see. It appears as though your friends and master are nowhere to be found, you show no signs of disappearing nor any magic circles being deployed. Therefore I will assume you are nothing but a stray, is that correct?" Inquired the man as he materialized a light spear that was blue in color. "And that would mean killing you won't be a problem."

Issei tried to take off in the other direction, but it was in vain as the spear pierced through Issei's knee, causing Issei tremendous pain and making him fall to the ground. Issei tried to pull it out, but touching the spear caused him further pain. He felt like his hands just touched acid.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Asked the man with a sadistic tone. He then grabbed the spear and pulled it out of Issei, causing him pain. The man then stabbed Issei in the back and pushed all the way through to Issei's stomach, making him scream even more before he pulled it out. "Light is a deadly poison to your kind. It burns you from within. Huh, weird. I was aiming for your gut the first time, guess my aim is getting a little rusty. Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery shortly." He said raising the spear to deliver the coup de grace.

Issei was lying on his stomach, his mind racing at a million miles a second and he had no idea what to do, he had a hole in his knee and stomach, he was losing blood, and he now he was about to die in the same place where he did the last time. He looked at his would be executioner standing over him with sheer terror. 'I'm done for. Someone...anyone...please...help me.' Issei begged as he closed his eyes and waited for his impending death.

 **BANG**

As the man was about to impale Issei with his spear, a gunshot rang out and destroyed the spear, surprising the man. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Right on queue, the figure revealed themselves. It was Kiyone in her fatigues with her hood up and mask on her head equipped with a Mosin Nagant 91 rifle in hand. To complete the look, her fallen angel wings were out too. She aimed the rifle right at the man, who had a confused look on him. "What's this, another fallen angel? Who are you and why are you stopping me from killing this stray?" He asked the disguised fallen, who pressed the button on the side of the mask to disguise her voice.

" **Who I am is not important right now. As to why I am stopping you, I am stopping you from making a fatal mistake."** Kiyone responded.

"Mistake, what are you talking about?" Asked the man.

" **That boy is not a stray, he is a newly reincarnated devil. One who is under the service of Rias Gremory."** Kiyone answered, shocking the man.

"Gremory, as in the younger sister of the current Lucifer? Are you sure?"

" **I am, I witnessed the event myself. What do you think Gremory will do when she finds out a fallen angel killed one of her precious servants? Believe you me, she will not take it lightly."**

"Hmm, well who knew? To think that this town is under control of the next head of the great house of Gremory, but to also know that this boy is one of her servants as well." Said the man. "Although to let one of her servants run loose like this is a very unwise decision."

Kiyone just looked at the man angrily. She wanted nothing more than to shoot the bastard who tried to hurt her brother, but she needed to tend to her brother now. **"** **Against my better judgment and because you seem to have more sense than the last fallen angel who tried to kill me and mostly because I have other business to attend to, I'm going to let you go. But if I see you again, when I get done with you, you're gonna have to pick which asshole you want to shit out of. YOU GOT THAT?!"**

The man just shrugged at the threat, but took it in stride. The way this masked fallen angel was able to shoot a light spear out of his hand, he knew this assailant was not one to be taken lightly. "I will take that into consideration. Before I go, may I at least have your name?" He asked sincerely.

" **You can call me the Black Skull."** Kiyone responded.

"The Black Skull, huh? An interesting name. I will remember it." He responded before he took to the skies again and flew away. "My name is Dohnaseek and I pray we never meet again."

Kiyone dissipated her rifle and ran to her brother. Issei was wincing in pain from the hole in his knee and stomach, blood was spilling profusely. He looked up to his savior, whom from the figure could tell was a woman, with a confused look. He wondered why would someone with the same wings as his attacker would save him. "Wh-who are you?"

Kiyone flipped him on his back carefully so he was looking at her. " **You can call me your guardian angel."** She replied.

"Guardian...angel?"

" **Don't worry, you're going to be alright. I failed you once when that arrogant bitch killed you, I won't make the same mistake twice. You can count on that."**

Issei was about to ask more questions until a red glow appeared behind him. Both him and Kiyone looked and Kiyone knew what was about to happen while Issei was still confused. "Wh-what is that. What's going on?" He asked weakly.

Kiyone put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and making him look up to his savior once again. **"** **Don't worry, your friends are coming to help you. I must go now. We'll be in touch."** Kiyone assured him before she put a finger to Issei's forehead. The next moment, Issei was fast asleep on the ground. Her job now done, Kiyone took to the skies and flew home.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Kiyone was now sitting on her bed in her sleeping attire with her mask on. She was fiddling around with her new toy to see what else it can do. After fiddling around with it for a bit longer, she took it off and looked at it with a serious expression. "I was lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time when Issei got attacked, but I know luck like that won't last forever. That's twice now these rogue assholes made an attempt on my brother's life. I have to get stronger no matter what. I will continue to protect my brother until he doesn't need me anymore, and that is a promise." She declared as she continued to look at her mask.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard a knock at the door, forcing her to quickly hide the mask under her bed. "Yes?" She said as she regained her composure.

"Kiyone, it's late. You better be getting to bed young lady, you have school in the morning after all." The voice came from her mother.

"Okay mom. Good night."

"Good night sweetie."

Before going to bed, she grabbed the mask from under her bed and put it back in the bracelet Azazel had given her. She then turned off the light and went to bed. She eagerly looked forward to training with Azazel tomorrow and was ready fro whatever else the Governor General had in store for her and hopefully the interrogation of Mittelt will make some headway tomorrow or in the next couple of days. Having had enough of thinking about tomorrow, she shut her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

 **And finally done with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long everyone and sorry also if this chapter seems a little short. Almost a whole month without updating, but you know how life tends to get in the way. Plus stress with everyday life is also a great source of writers block and let me tell you, it is a bitch. Now if you are wondering about Kiyone's battle outfit, her mask looks like the Elite Assassin's Mask used by Deadshot in Injustince 2 and her outfit, just look up Bars GORKA-3 fatigues on Google for a better description, sorry I can't do descriptions all too well. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good for all of you, if not let me know and I'll fix it, otherwise just read and review let me know what you all think, just nothing too mean. Next chapter, Kiyone continues her training regiment with Azazel and gets treated to a rather interesting surprise while her brother gets his first taste of the world of the supernatural and the twins have a run in with a familiar blonde nun. Next time on The Fallen Angel Sister: Chapter 3, Surprises in Store. Thank you all again so much for your patience, you all rule and I assure you I will get back to writing and updating more frequently, so please don't lose faith.**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises in Store

**Hello everyone, and here is the next chapter of The Fallen Angel Sister. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, like I said before, life tends to get in the way, not to mention having an easily distracted mind, and I am also working on my other stories and trying to get their next chapters up soon as well. I am going to have a few days off this week so I will work on them as much as possible so don't lose faith in any of them. Thank you all again for the favorites and follows and comments and I assure your patience will be rewarded. This chapter, Kiyone continues to train under Azazel to protect Issei, who has a special surprise in store for Kiyone, while Issei gets a firsthand look at the world of the supernatural and the twins have a run in with a familiar blonde kindhearted nun. So read, review and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Surprises in Store

"Master, wake up won't you. Master, wake up won't you. Master, wake up, won't you please." The voice on Issei's alarm clock kept saying before he finally pushed the button to turn it off. He woke up groggy and drained of energy.

"Uggggh, so tired. Seriously, what the hell is up with all these weird dreams every night. First that thing with Yuuma, and now this crazy guy with the trench coat, not to mention that weird masked chick. What the hell's next, being probed by aliens or what?" He complained before he managed to sit up. Issei then realized that he was completely naked, greatly shocking him. "Wh-what the hell?! Where are my clothes?"

"Mmmm." Came a voice Issei didn't recognize. He then looked to his left an noticed an odd shape in his bed sheets. He pulled off the sheets and received the shock of his life. It was Rias Gremory, a third year student from his school along with being the president of the Occult Research Club. Her looks and beauty also earned her the moniker of one of Kuoh's Two Great Ladies. Every guy wanted to be with her, or do her and all the girls wanted to _be_ her. Here she was in his bed and like Issei, she too was as naked as the day she was born. "GAAAAH!" He shrieked. Then, in a panic, Issei fell off his bed, taking his sheet with him and landed on the floor hard on his back.

The scream was enough to stir the sleeping heiress from her slumber and she finally woke up and stretched her body. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see Issei on the ground, covering himself out of embarrassment sporting a shocked beyond belief expression. Despite the circumstances, she just looked at him with a smile. "Good morning." She greeted casually, completely unashamed of showing her 'assets' to Issei, who tried to look away and cover his eyes, but couldn't fight the urge to look at her and save the image of her naked body to his mind.

"W-w-w-what are you doing in my bed?" He asked still in shock. "Is-is this really happening or is this some kind of wet dream?"

"Nope, this is real." Rias confirmed as she completely sat up on his bed. "As well as everything else you experienced as a matter of fact. My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a devil. And not only that, but I'm also your master now too. You're mine now, it's nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou."

'A devil, what? And did she say she's my master? What the hell is she talking about?' He thought as he tried to digest the information he was just told.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

His train of thought was broken when he heard a knock at the door. "Issei, are you okay in there? I heard shouting." Issei pale faced when he heard his sister's voice. He was terrified now, he knows Kiyone barely tolerates his perverted antics, but if she came in and saw not just a girl, but a naked one at that there would be hell to pay.

'OH CRAP! KIYONE!' He thought to himself. "Uh, yeah Kiyone everything is fine! J-just don't come in!" He said covering himself with his sheet while trying to figure out what the hell to do in the situation he's in.

"Don't come in?" Kiyone repeated in confusion. "Are you doing something questionable in there?"

"No, no, no! Everything is good! Really! I-I'll be out in a second!"

"Are you reading porn and jerking it right now?"

"No! Please just-just don't come in. Everything's fine."

"You don't sound fine. Alright that's it, I'm coming in." She declared as she jiggled the door knob.

"Ah crap! Quick put this over you!" Issei shouted as he grabbed his bed sheet and put it over Rias to cover herself.

"Honestly, what the hell is going on-WHAAAAA!" When Kiyone opened the door, to say she was shock would be the understatement of the century. Before her was her brother and Rias Gremory, both completely naked with Issei's bed sheet covering the lower half of her body but leaving her impressive breasts exposed. Issei was on top of her in a provocative position. Issei was now completely pale, almost like a ghost when his sister entered his room. Rias on the other hand, just looked at the shocked older twin and smiled at her.

"Good morning, how are you today?" She greeted casually.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Kiyone tried to say her brother's name, but she failed to form a sentence.

"Kiyone, please don't freak out, I can explain..." Issei said as he held his hand up to his sister. He then looked at Rias for a moment, who was still smiling, and then back to his sister. "I think."

Kiyone's expression soon turned angry and suddenly she released a killer aura, frightening Issei greatly. "Issei! You-you-you-YOU-"

"K-Kiyone?"

"YOU SICK PERVERRRRRT!" Kiyone shouted as she threw the book she had in hand and threw it towards Issei's head.

BAM

The book made contact with Issei's forehead and knocked him off of Rias and onto the ground. "Ugggggggggh." He groaned in pain as blood started seeping from the wound on his forehead.

"YOU HORNY LITTLE CREEP! I HOPE YOU BURN ALIVE TODAY!" Kiyone shouted as she slammed the door and went back downstairs fuming.

Rias just chuckled at the exchange and looked towards the downed pervert. "You're sister seems to be quite lively in the morning, doesn't she?" When she got no answer, she started to worry. "Are you okay?"

Issei was lying on his back comically sobbing. "My sister just saw me with a naked girl in my bedroom. My life is officially over. Somebody just kill me now." Issei begged, earning another chuckle from Rias.

After eating breakfast, Kiyone went ahead to school to try and get the image she had out of her head. She was told by Azazel that devils use an 'interesting' method to heal wounds, but seeing that was too much for her. Meanwhile, Issei and Rias left not long after and when they arrived at school, the boys and the girls were beyond shocked when they saw one of the most beautiful girls in the school walking with one of the school's biggest perverts, many thinking it had to be some kind of dream or some kind of joke. Before saying their goodbyes, Rias told Issei that she would send someone to fetch him.

* * *

 _After School_

After school, Kiyone was now about to leave school and head to the warehouse for more training, after what she witnessed today, school on top of training was a good way to get it out of her head. As she was walking and about to walk out the door, someone called out her name.

"Kiyone."

Kiyone looked to see a sight she never thought she would be alive to see. She saw her brother with a boy around the same age as the twins. The boy in question was a very handsome young man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mole underneath his left eye. The boy also wore the full Kuoh Academy boys uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

This boy was Kiba Yuuto from class 2-B. Kiyone knew of this boy quite well. He was known as the Prince of Kuoh Academy for his good looks. He was by far the most handsome boy to grace the halls of Kuoh Academy. According to Matsuda and Motohama, all the girls in school wanted to sex him up, and all the guys wanted to mess him up. Kiyone herself found Kiba to be quite attractive, even blushing at his appearance. The reason Kiyone thought she would never see her brother associating with Kiba is because, like nearly the entire male population of the school, he hated Kiba due to his good looks and popularity with the ladies. She quickly regained her composure and acknowledged the two.

"Kiba...and Issei. Well this is a surprise seeing you with him." Kiyone said with a snarky grin, causing Issei to shoot at her with an annoyed expression and Kiba to chuckle lightly. "So, what does my brother owe the privilege of your company Kiba?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I was sent to fetch him by my school club's president, Rias Gremory." Kiba answered with a smile.

"Your club? If I'm not mistaken Kiba, you're talking about the Occult Research Club, right?" Kiyone asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are indeed correct Miss Hyoudou."

"What exactly do you guys do in the club anyway? If you don't mind me asking." Kiyone inquired. Although she knows that all the members of the ORC are devils since she became a fallen angel, but she had to keep up the charade for now.

"Well since you asked, as it sounds, the ORC is a club that focuses mainly on various research on the supernatural and the occult."

"So you guys study things like pentagrams, black magic, witchcraft and all that?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Kiba answered. Kiyone knew he was lying but kept quiet about it.

"Well, that sounds like a real interesting club, unfortunately it doesn't really sound like my cup of tea."

"Oh, don't really believe in the supernatural Kiyone?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Not really Kiba. I'm the kind of person who believes there is a logical explanation for everything that happens. Not like some people who believe that when something out of the ordinary happens, they immediately start thinking poltergeist."

Kiba just chuckled at the older Hyoudou twin's answer. "Well believe it or not I used to think the same way until the president helped me see things a little differently. She even once told me 'Don't be too dismissive of the supernatural. There are other dimensions, other beings that permeate what we call reality.'"

"Riiiight. I'll believe that when I see it."

"Well it's nice to know you'll keep an open mind."

"Alright if you two are done playing patty cake, can we go now?" Issei interrupted, having had enough with waiting around.

Kiba turned to Issei and finally realized that the conversation took longer than anticipated. "Oh, right! Don't want to keep President Rias waiting anymore than we have, do we?" He asked rhetorically before chuckling embarrassingly. He then looked back to Kiyone. "Well Kiyone it was nice talking to you." Kiba said with a smile as he put his hand out to shake Kiyone's hand.

Kiyone just smiled and returned the handshake. "Likewise Kiba." She then looked towards her brother. "Alright I'll see you at home Issei." She said getting a nod from her brother. "And Kiba, please do look after my brother, his perverted nature tends to run wild at times." Kiyone said, causing Issei to shoot a glare at his sister.

"Oh come on Kiyone! Am I really that depraved in your eyes?"

"After what I witnessed this morning, do you really want me answering that honestly?" Kiyone answered bluntly with a deadpanned expression before she walked away from the two boys to go to the warehouse. "See you later." She called out.

Issei once again looked like a knife was shoved into his heart. "Oh, Kiyone how can you be so cruel? Kiba do you see how she speaks to me?" He then made a gesture of stabbing himself in the chest. "Knife to my heart."

Kiba just chuckled at the exchange between the twins. "Oh come now Issei. Despite how Kiyone speaks to you, I'm sure deep down she loves and treasures you more than anything. Truthfully whenever I see you two interact, I can't help but feel a little jealous. Sometimes...I wish I had a sibling." He said with a sad tone, causing Issei to look at him questioningly.

"Huh?"

Kiba then shook his head and perked up. "Oh, nevermind it's nothing. Whelp, let's get going shall we? A wise man once said 'time nor tide wait for no man.'" He said as he and Issei headed off to the old school building, which was the place where the ORC meets for club meetings.

* * *

 _At the warehouse_

Kiyone arrived at the warehouse, opened the door and headed inside. Inside the setup was just about the same as when she arrived the first time. Azazel was dressed in a suit once again and sitting on the table fiddling on his phone. He looked up to see his student and smiled at her.

"Ah, Kiyone! Welcome back my prized student!" He said in a jovial tone.

Kiyone just smiled at her mentor's greeting. "Hello, Azazel. How's it going?"

"Better now now that you're here. And since you're here, I got some good news for you."

Hearing that made Kiyone perk right up. "Tell me. Tell me."

"Well, the guys I told you about who were gonna interrogate Mittelt, they are making headway." Azazel announced.

Hearing that made Kiyone happy. Finally, she will understand what the hell it is that Raynare is up to and why she tried to kill her brother. "Lord Azazel, is someone else there with you?" Kiyone raised an eyebrow when she heard an unfamiliar voice .

"Who's that Azazel?" Kiyone inquired.

"Ah, that is one of the guys I called to interrogate Mittelt." He answered. "Yeah, come on in here, I want you to meet my newest protege."

On queue, a man walked down from the upper floor. When Kiyone looked at the man, she was immediately surprised. The man was revealed to be a man who bore a striking resemblance to Dohnaseek. He wore a black suit with a blue tie with a matching suit jacket. He had blue eyes and his hair was black like Dohnaseek's, but was longer and done in a short pony tail.

"Kiyone, I like you to meet Elias, one of my oldest subordinates and Grigori's finest interrogation specialist. Elias, this is Kiyone Hyoudou."

Elias went up the young fallen angel and extended his hand for a handshake with a warm smile on his face. "Nice to officially meet you Miss Hyoudou. I've heard a great deal of you from Lord Azazel, primarily that you're a quick learner. He's also told me of the situation with your brother, I'm sorry for what happened to him" He said.

Kiyone just looked at the hand for a few moments before accepting the handshake. "N-nice to meet you too Elias." She said hesitantly.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, noticing the hesitance in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry. You just look like someone." She replied. "Can I ask you something Elias?"

"Of course."

"Does the name Dohnaseek mean anything to you?"

At the mention of the name, Elias' eyes widened. "You know my younger brother?"

Kiyone was shocked at what Elias just asked her. "Dohnaseek is your brother?!"

Elias' face soon adopted a scowl. "So Mittelt was right, he is here and working with that traitorous whore."

"Wait, Mittelt told you you're brother was here?" Kiyone asked.

Elias nodded his head at the girl's inquiry. "Yes, along with another of Raynare's flunkies by the name of Kalawarner."

Kiyone was now interested. If Mittelt told him about other fallen angels who have taken refuge in her hometown, then hopefully she told him other useful information. "Did she tell you anything else by chance?"

Elias just shook his head. "I'm afraid not, all she told us was that Raynare had something big planned. One that will ensure her that she and her gang will be and I quote 'the most beloved of all fallen angels and ones who will earn their place by Lord Azazel's and Lord Shemhazai's sides.' She didn't say much after that, but that will change soon enough."

"You really think you can get her to talk?"

"Trust me Kiyone, Elias here is one of the best interrogators the Grigori has. If anyone can get Mittlet to talk, he can. He's not the head of Grigiori's Interrogation and Torture Division for nothing you know." Azazel answered for her with his usual grin on his face. "And, since you're here Elias, maybe you can show Kiyone a few of your tricks later on?" He suggested.

"Tricks?" Kiyone asked with a curious tone.

"Indeed. Believe it or not, Elias here when he isn't putting a squeeze on prisoners for information, he likes to hunt in his free time and he is a damn fine hunter. He's also a hell of a shot with a rifle."

"Oh please, you flatter me sir." Elias said with a humble tone.

"Realllly?! Like what kind of tricks do you think you can teach me?"

"How about learning how to hit your target from over 4000 meters away and a few other things on top of that?" Elias said with a grin, causing Kiyone to go wide eyed in amazement.

"4000 meters!? That's almost 2.5 miles away! Even the record shot was 3,540 meters! I didn't even think a shot from that far was possible!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"It's difficult yes. But impossible, I believe nothing is impossible. And the fact that being a fallen angel also gives you more of an edge of pulling it off." Elias responded.

Azazel just chuckled at the exchange between the two, but decided they were burning daylight and they needed to get to training his student. "Alright, alright, enough patty cake you two. Kiyone, it's time to get to your training. Suit up and we'll get started."

Kiyone just nodded and did just that. "Alright. Equip!" At those words, Kiyone's bracelet glowed and in less than a moment, she donned her fatigues and mask. Elias looked at her battle fatigues with interest.

"Well, I gotta say that is some pretty interesting battle attire, Kiyone." Elias said impressed as Kiyone pressed a switch on her helmet that slid the skull part up to reveal her face.

"I thought you would like it Elias, I designed it myself." Azazel said smugly.

Elias just rolled his eyes at his leader's cockiness. "You always did have the most 'eccentric' tastes sir. I think I'll stick around for a bit. I would like to see your newest apprentice in action." Elias said as he walked towards the table and sat on it.

Azazel then got off and faced Kiyone with his usual grin. "Alright then Kiyone, lets get to training shall we." He said as he walked towards the firing range. Kiyone grinned as she pressed the button on the side of her mask as the skull part of the mask slid down again to cover her face as she walked to where her mentor was.

* * *

 _Later that night_

It was now night time once again in Kuoh Town. Walking through the streets was Issei with his bike by his side. Earlier today when Kiba took him to the ORC clubhouse, Issei received the shock of his life when he learned that everyone in the club were devils and now he was one too. At first he was scared and skeptical at first until they had shown him proof, especially when they showed him proof that the girl known as Yuuma Amano was not only real, but she was also a fallen angel, a species that is the sworn enemy of devils.

It wasn't all bad for him. He was told that since he was a devil now, Issei had the opportunity to rise through the ranks and become a high class devil. One who could gain his own evil pieces and become a master of his own servants. Of course Issei, being the pervert he was, proclaimed he was going to become 'The Harem King'. Of course, Rias told him it wasn't going to be easy. In order to level up, he would have to accomplish certain tasks, one of which he was on his way back from doing. One of the ways devils gain power is to answer requests and make pacts with humans who summon them.

Issei just finished up with his client but it was all a bust. It began when he tried to warp to the clients home, but as it turned out his power as a newborn devil was below even that of a baby's, which hurt his pride immensely. So he had to travel to the clients house by bicycle, which was even more humiliating. Then when he was done with the client, although he fulfilled the request fully, he failed to make a pact with the client so it didn't even count. By the time he realized this it was too late to go back and do it again. Right now, Issei was on his way back to the ORC clubroom from the clients house, a depressed look on his face from his failure on his debut night as a devil.

"Man, I suck so hard. I didn't even end up getting a pact, just a heated debate about Dragon Ball Z. What the hell was I thinking?!" He said to himself before letting out a sigh. Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine. The only time he ever felt a chill like this was when he had a run in with Dohnaseek in the park the night before. "Someone's there, is it that guy? This feels familiar" He asked as he turned around to see who it was. Out of the darkness, came a lone woman.

The woman in question was a tall and very buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that was long enough to obscure her right eye and a gold necklace. The woman wore a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar that was open at her chest, giving a good view of her breasts and cleavage, a matching colored mini skirt and black heeled shoes. If this woman didn't give Issei the creeps, he would definitely be drooling right now at her appearance and thinking of the ways he could use her impressive breasts.

"What a surprise." The woman said. "You're not what I thought, but I'm pretty certain you're the one I was sent to find. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kalawarner and I have orders to destroy you." The woman now known as Kalawarner announced. "This is truly unusual, why are you still alive?"

"What the hell is going on?" Issei asked, fright present in his voice. Suddenly, two jet black wings emerged from her back. "A fallen angel!" Issei exclaimed.

"She was supposed to have taken care of this already." Kalawarner said as she materialized a light spear in her right hand, which was yellow in color. She took aim and threw it at the pervert, who saw it coming and dodged it. Kalawarner then saw the seal of the Gremory household glowing on his left palm. "Is-is that the Gremory family crest?!" She exclaimed wide eyed.

As Issei landed on the ground, he turned over and started crawling backwards from his attacker. "Oh man, does this mean I'm going to be killed again?"

"So you're the one Dohnaseek mistook for a stray and the one that masked fallen angel saved just before he could finish you off. My, my, this is certainly interesting." Kalawarner said before she took to the skies and created another light spear. "The fact that you are a member of the Gremory household makes all the more important that you are destroyed!" She shouted as she bolted towards her target, frightening Issei further.

'No way, this bitch is actually going to kill me. No wait, that power they told me I had-' Issei thought as he remembered to when Rias told him that he had some kind of power sleeping within him and how to awake it. Issei then got back on his feet and raised his hand in the air. "FOCUS!" Issei shouted when suddenly, he was enveloped in a bright green light, shocking Kalawarner as the energy from the light managed to push her back. Suddenly, a bright red gauntlet with gold spike like attachments on both sides and a green gem in the center appeared on the back of his left hand. Issei then fired a blast from the gauntlet right at his attacker, the result being her clothes being completely blown away.

Issei looked at the gauntlet and was now shocked beyond belief after seeing the new addition of his body and what it just did, not more so than Kalawarner. "Is that...a sacred gear?" She asked as Issei just looked at his attacker, shock still present on his face.

"TCH, I've got better things to do. I'm gonna let someone else deal with this crap!" She proclaimed before she took off in the opposite direction. Issei just looked confused as she flew away.

"What the hell is a sacred gear?" he asked sounding completely freaked out.

" **Well, even I have to admit that was a pretty impressive light show."**

Issei jumped in fright at the new voice. He looked behind him to see Kiyone, although Issei doesn't know it's her, in her Black Skull attire walking up to him with a Mosin Nagant M91 sniper rifle in hand. Kiyone was flying home when she saw her brother was in trouble and was about to jump in. She stopped however when she saw the green light coming from Issei. Issei looked at the masked stranger and suddenly widened his eyes in realization.

"What the? You're that fallen angel who saved me the other night!" Issei exclaimed.

 **"Good memory. And I** **gotta say Hyoudou, I didn't expect you to awaken your sacred gear let alone be able to survive an encounter against a fallen angel on your own."** Kiyone said as she dissipated her rifle. This put Issei's mind to ease since it meant she wasn't going to shoot him. He then adopted a serious look on his face as he stared down the masked stranger before him.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?! Who the hell are you? How the hell do you know my name? Why the hell are people trying to kill me? And what the hell is the deal with this thing?" Issei motioned to the gauntlet on his hand. "I want answers! Now!" Issei demanded while pointing a finger at Kiyone for emphasis.

" **Calm down. I told you already that I was your guardian angel. As to what you can call me, I go by the handle Black Skull."**

"Black Skull huh? Gotta admit, it's kinda catchy."

" **As to how I know you, suffice it to say I have access to a large network of information. Nothing goes on in this town without me knowing about it."**

Issei was surprised at what the masked fallen angel told him but went back to the matter at hand. "Alright, now onto my next question. What the hell is a sacred gear."

" **A sacred gear, also known as God's artifacts, are items with powerful abilities that have been bestowed upon to humans by God."** Kiyone explained to her brother. " **From what I have read, God created them as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. I have also read that certain individuals with sacred gears have gone on to become very powerful and influential and that they had their names etched into the history books. Many historical figures you've read and heard about had sacred gears and no one ever knew."** Kiyone finished, causing Issei to become wide eyed in disbelief before he looked at his own newly awakened sacred gear.

"No way!" Issei looked at the gauntlet on his arm. "And this is one of these sacred gears? And the reason why those fallen angels wanted me dead?" Issei asked.

" **It is. It's primarily the reason why they tried to kill you three times now. But something doesn't seem right."**

"What do you mean?"

" **From what I have read, that one there is called a Double Critical, also known as the Hand of the Dragon. It's a dragon type sacred gear whose power is that it doubles the user's for a certain time."** Kiyone answered.

"Doubles my power? That's good isn't it?"

" **Actually, I hate to break it to you, but that is supposed to be one of the weakest and most common sacred gears out there."**

This made Issei feel like he got hit with a ton of bricks. He thought he was going to be bad ass now that he awakened his sacred gear but to find out that it was weak was a serious blow to his pride. He was now on his knees crying anime like tears. "Seriously! Man, tonight just isn't my night is it?"

Kiyone quietly chuckled at her brother's misfortune for a moment. **"Seriously though, why would that bitch Raynare kill you over something like this? Hmmm, I need to do more research. There must be something more to this than meets the eye."** Kiyone said before she turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Issei called, snapping out of his depression. He then raised his hand to Kiyone. "What about this. How am I going to go through life with this thing?"

" **Relax will you. Now that you have awakened it, you can decide when to turn it on or off. All you have to do is concentrate."** Kiyone answered.

Issei did just that. After focusing for a brief moment, the gauntlet was now gone and his hand returned to normal, relieving him greatly. "Oh thank goodness. Going to school and living at home with something like this would have been real difficult. Not to mention it would have slowed me down in my alone time."

Kiyone just gained a tick mark at her brother's lewd comment. She wanted to punch him upside the head but managed to reign herself in. So she just put two fingers to her forehead and shook her head in annoyance. **"Honestly, you are such a freaking perv!"**

Issei just chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Kiyone then turned around to walk away. "Hey wait." Issei once again called out, making Kiyone look at him again. "Why are you doing this? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful and all, but why go out of your way to help someone like me? I mean, you don't even know me, not to mention I'm a Devil and you're a Fallen Angel. We're supposed to be enemies, aren't we?"

 **"Just because we're on opposite sides doesn't always mean we have to be enemies. Let me ask you something Hyoudou, where do we find allies?"**

Issei just shook his head as he didn't know the answer, thinking it was probably a trick question.

 **"We find allies among our enemies."** Kiyone answered.

"Heh, so...what, today's enemies could be tomorrow's friends?"

 **"Something like that. And you look like you could use an ally."** Issei smiled and nodded his head. Kiyone was silent for a few moments before answering again. **"And plus...because I made a promise that I would protect you."** She answered with an honest tone, causing Issei to look at her wide eyed in surprise. Never in his life had anyone ever said something like that to him. Issei nonetheless adopted a small smile once again and a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You know, when I encountered those other two fallen angels, my body told me to run away. But with you it's like...I don't need to run. I just feel really calm around you. Weird, isn't it?"

Kiyone just smiled under her mask. **"Perhaps it's a sign. Your body is telling you you can trust me."** Kiyone replied.

"Maybe." Issei responded as he scratched his cheek.

" **I must go now Hyoudou. We'll speak again soon. Until then, now that you have awakened your sacred gear, stay on your guard. Something in my gut tells me there is more to your sacred gear than anyone thinks."** She said before she brought out her own wings and flew away into the night.

Issei watched as his sister flew off into the night. He then looked at his left hand and thought about what had transpired tonight. His face adopted a serious look as he balled his hand into a fist. 'So what if this thing is weak. I won't let that slow me down. I'll show everyone that I have what it takes to make it to high class. I am going to be a Harem King one day and above that, I am going to use this power to protect Kiyone. I will get stronger so that no one I love will get hurt because I was too weak to do anything. This I swear.' He thought with a determined smile on his face. He then walked back to his bike, picked it up and restarted his walk back to the club room.

* * *

 _The next morning_

The next day, Issei and Kiyone got up, ate breakfast, and headed off to school. It was a good day so far since the twins haven't had a run in with Matsuda and Motohama. Kiyone of course didn't mind since she had no love for the other two perverts. She thought this would be a good day. Kiyone looked to her brother and noticed that Issei looked to be down in the dumps. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Issei knew he couldn't tell Kiyone about what transpired the previous night without the risk of his sister thinking he was a lunatic. He quickly though of something to tell her. "President Rias gave me a job to do for the club and I kinda screwed it up." He answered.

Kiyone knew it was a lie since she knows everything but decided to keep up the charade. "Oh damn, that sucks for you, doesn't it?" Kiyone said with a snicker

Issei shot a glare at his sister. "Don't make fun of me, Kiyone." He said. He then let out a loud sigh. "Seriously, what am I supposed to do if she's still mad at me? Honestly, why am I such an idiot?"

"I might have a few answers to that, but you might not like them." Kiyone answered with a smart ass tone, causing Issei to gain a tick mark and once again glare at his sister.

"You just like making fun of me don't you Kiyone?"

"Duh and/or yes." She answered, further angering her brother.

"Why you-"

"KYAAAAAH!"

The twins were pulled out of their conversation when they heard an unknown voice. They looked to the source of the noise when they were greeted by the sight of a young girl on the ground, her white panties completely visible for all the world to see. Kiyone was shocked at the sight while Issei sported a beyond perverted grin as he took in the sight.

"Oh no, it looks like I fell down again. I'm such a klutz." The unknown girl said out loud. She then managed to roll over and sit up. She then looked up to the twins. The girl in question wore a green nun's habit with brown boots and a white veil on her head with a silver cross around her neck. She had eyes that were as green as emeralds and long golden blonde hair hiding under her veil. This girl was indeed beautiful, but one question plagued the twin's minds.

''Who is this?'' They thought at the same time.

 **And finally done with the next chapter of The Fallen Angel Sister. So now Kiyone gets introduced to Dohnaseek's brother, Elias (Yes he is an OC.), the Grigori's lead interrogator and because of him, she now knows that Raynare has something big cooking up and now she learns of her brother's sacred gear. Issei himself becomes flabbergasted when he learns he had this kind of power all along, albeit it is a weak one at the moment, but we all know that won't last forever. Thank you all again for the follows, favorites, and reviews. And thank you all for your patience. Like I said, life tends to get in the way of writing as do other stories which I am trying to get update as well. But like I said, have faith, I will not abandon this or any of my other stories. I will work hard to finish them and get them online as soon as I can. So anyway, next chapter, Kiyone and Issei get to know the nun they just met and Kiyone is taken on her first assignment as a fallen angel assassin. How will her first mission go I wonder. Next time on the Fallen Angel Sister Chapter 4: First Assignment. Read and let me know what you all think and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Thank you all and keep being awesome, this is TravyMcNavy184 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Assignment

**Hello everyone, TravyMcNavy184 here with the next chapter of The Fallen Angel Sister. Last chapter, Kiyone meets Elias, the best interrogator in the Grigori and learns he is one step closer to knowing what Raynare is planning. Meanwhile, Issei manages to awaken his sacred gear at the last moment after an encounter with Kalawarner. And now the twins meet a certain blonde nun. This chapter, the twins get to know the nun and her purpose in Kuoh Town. Also, Kiyone gets to make her debut as a fallen angel assassin as Azazel gives her first assignment. How will Kiyone fare in her first job? Guess we'll find out soon enough. Before we go on, I'll answer a few comments.**

 **Sonic: Glad you liked the chapters.**

 **Essenceskylar: I don't know who will be Kiyone's love interest. I said in the beginning she would be too involved with her studies and duties to protect her brother for now. But if it makes you feel better, I'm kinda thinking either Kiba or Vali will be her love interest.**

 **Vanhellsing9000: Thank you, I'm glad you are liking the story. As far as this story goes, it won't be a traditional harem story besides Issei getting the regular lineup for his harem. I'm thinking maybe Kiyone will end up with either Kiba or Vali, it just depends on where the story goes. But if you have any suggestions, yeah I would love your input, just either leave your ideas in the comment section or pm me.**

 **Evowizard25: I'm glad you like the interactions between the twins. Thank you for you input about Kiyone, I have to say she is my favorite OC I've made. As for Kiyone's interactions with Rias and the rest of the ORC, it will definitely get pretty interesting.**

 **And now, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy. As always, I own nothing but the Ocs.**

Chapter 4: First Assignment

Issei and Kiyone just stared at the strange, foreign girl on the ground as said girl continued to look a the twins. Kiyone stared at the girl with a curious look while her brother continued to look at the girl with a perverted grin. 'Oooooooh man, that's what I'm talking about! Smokin' hot chick! Smokin' hot panty shot!' Issei thought as he continued to look at the girl lecherously, even getting a good upskirt shot of the girl's underwear.

Kiyone looked at her brother and seeing the disgusting look on his face and her face immediately scowled. She got so annoyed, a visage of the grim reaper appeared behind her and she released a chilling, deathly aura. Issei suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and his face turned pale. He then turned his head slowly and looked at his sister, who was giving him a death glare that frightened him to no end. 'Aw crap, Kiyone is pissed. I better find a way to fix this situation before she actually does kill me.' He thought as he shook his head to bring him back to reality. He then walked up to the girl and held out a hand to help her up off the ground.

"Uh, hi there. Are you alright?" Issei asked the girl, who took his hand as Issei helped her up.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Really." The girl responded as she got back on her feet. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and it blew away the girl's veil, revealing her long, beautiful blonde hair that looked like it was made of silk. Kiyone and Issei were utterly amazed at the girl's hair.

'Whoa, I've only seen hair that blonde in movies. I never thought I would see something like this in real life.' Kiyone thought.

'Oh man! So...' Issei thought, completely unable to form a single sane thought in his head, completely perplexed by her beauty.

"Ummm, thanks." The girl thanked Issei, who just realized he was still holding onto her hand.

"Gah, sorry about that!" Issei exclaimed as he quickly pulled his hand away. Now both he and the girl were sporting blushes on their faces. Kiyone just snickered at the exchange but soon went to retrieve the girl's veil.

"I apologize for him. The only time he is like this is when he's around a pretty girl." Kiyone said as she handed the girl her veil, which she took.

All the while, the blush on the nun's face grew brighter. "Um, t-t-thank you very much."

Issei's face just reddened greatly at his sister's comment. "K-K-K-K-K-Kiyone! How could you say something like that?!"

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?" Kiyone asked as she brought a finger to her face. Issei was now steaming in embarrassment. Kiyone just chuckled at her brother's reaction and decided to stop the ridicule. "I'm just playing with you, Issei."

"Well don't do that Kiyone. I have a weak heart." Issei complained, causing Kiyone to roll her eyes.

Kiyone then noticed the girl's suitcase and saw that it's contents were everywhere. "Uh-oh! Looks like all you're clothes fell out of your suitcase when you fell down. Here, we'll help you gather them." Kiyone said, causing the girl to smile brightly.

"Oh thank you both so much." The girl said in gratitude as Kiyone and Issei gathered her clothes and put them back in her suitcase. The older Hyoudou twin then handed the girl her suitcase. "Thank you both. Um, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you can help me out?" The girl asked shyly.

"Sure, what do you need?" Issei asked.

"Well, I just came into this town and I'm a little lost. Do you think you can show me where the church in this town is?"

Kiyone pulled out her cell phone to check the time. Seeing that they had a little time before school started, she decided to indulge the girl. "Sure, we got time. We'll help you out." Kiyone answered, her brother nodding his head in agreement. The girl's smile grew wider at their answer.

"Oh thank you both so much. I'm so glad I ran into people who are as kind as you two are." She said happily. "Oh, by the way we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Asia Argento." The girl now known as Asia Argento introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Asia. My name is Kiyone Hyoudou."

"And my name is Issei Hyoudou."

Asia raised an eyebrow at the twin's introduction. "Hyoudou, are you two siblings?"

The twins then nodded both their heads. ""We're twins actually."" They both answered at the same time, causing the both of them to look at each other in surprise.

"Holy crap! Did we just do the thing where we say the same thing at the same time?" Issei asked.

"Damn we haven't done that since we were-"

""Kids."" Both said at the same time, causing the both of them to look at each other again, only this time with annoyed expressions.

""Hey, stop that!""

""Me?! You stop that!""

""Seriously, this isn't funny""

""Kiyone/Issei, I mean it, knock it off.""

The twins just stood in silence for a moment as they stared at each other with the same annoyed look on their faces before they went at it again. ""I bet you think you're being funny but you're just being really, really annoying and immature right now!""

"Alright, enough!" Issei shouted while waving his hands in the air. Asia just chuckled at the exchange between the twins, making them look at the nun.

* * *

Right now, the twins were escorting Asia to the church. "So Asia, if I may ask, what business do you have with the church of our town?" Kiyone asked.

"Well you see, I was appointed to the church in this town, but I kinda got lost trying to find it." Answered Asia, confusing the twins.

"Why would anyone send you to the church here. Last I checked it was abandoned ages ago." Issei said with a curious tone.

Asia then looked at the ground with a disheartened expression. "Honestly, they probably just wanted any excuse to get rid of me." She sad sadly.

The twins just looked at the girl with pity in their eyes. The group was suddenly brought out of their thoughts by what appeared to be the sound of a child crying child. They look towards the source and they saw a boy no older than 10 on the ground with a bleeding scrape on his knee. Asia saw the boy was in pain so she put her suitcase down and went to help the boy with the twins following her.

"There, there now. A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." The nun kindly said to the boy with a sweet smile on her face. Her words were enough to make the boy stop crying. Asia then put both of her hands above the boy's wounds and suddenly her hands emitted a soft green glow. Soon enough, the wound on the boy's knee began to close, surprising the twins.

'Amazing! Is that some kind of sacred gear?' Kiyone thought.

"Whoa! She healed him." Issei said. Suddenly, he felt a sharp jolt of pain in his left hand, causing him distress. Kiyone saw this and became concerned.

'Issei looks to be in pain. Is it because of Asia's power?' Kiyone thought.

After a few more moments, Asia finished healing the boy's knee. "You see. There's no reason for you to cry at all, you'll be just fine." Asia said not losing the smile on her face.

"Yoshi, where did you go." A new voice said. The voice belonged to a woman who looked old enough to be the boy's mother. She ran up to the boy, now known as Yoshi, who was now back up on his feet.

"This girl here helped heal my injury." Yoshi said as he pointed to the blonde haired nun.

The woman just looked at Asia as if she was an alien and grabbed her son away from the girl. "You shouldn't be talking to strange people, Yoshi. Let's go." The said, shocking Asia and angering the twins.

As the woman and her son were about to walk away, Kiyone called out to her. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kiyone exclaimed angrily, causing her to stop.

"Yeah, this girl here healed your kid and you treat her as if she was infected with some kind of disease?! Where the hell is your damn gratitude?!" Issei shouted. They were about to say more until Asia stopped them from saying anything else.

"Issei, Kiyone, please it's fine." She said, making them look at her confused.

As Yoshi and his mother began to walk away again, Yoshi turned around and looked at Asia with a grateful smile and waved to her. "Thank you very much."

The twins smiled a little, knowing the fact that someone was grateful for what Asia did for him. With that, the three continued their trek to the church. They walked for a few minutes not saying anything since the incident back in the park. Issei just eyed the girl curiously, specifically what she did to Yoshi's knee.

"You two must be surprised." Asia said finally breaking the silence.

"Uh, no not at all." Issei said.

"Speak for yourself. I must say Asia, that is an interesting 'gift' you have." Kiyone said.

"Thank you. I consider it to be a gift and a blessing. Truly...it's wonderful." Asia responded with a sad smiled. Suddenly, her smiled brightened as she looked ahead. "Hey, there it is!" She exclaimed as the twins also looked ahead. Sure enough, the only church in Kuoh Town was in sight about a mile or two away.

"Oh yeah, that's the church alright." Issei said.

"Yep, the only one this town has." Kiyone said.

"Thank goodness I found it. What a relief."

Once Issei looked at the church, he felt a cold chill run down his spine, his body tensed up and he immediately felt the urge to vomit. Kiyone saw that her brother was not looking too good. As a devil, she knew that for Issei, going near a church or anything affiliated with it would be a problem for him. So now she need to think of a way to help him out.

"Well, this is where we leave you Asia. My brother and I need to be getting to school now before we get in trouble." Kiyone said.

"Wait, let me at least thank you properly for bringing me here. How about I make you both some tea." Asia offered.

"Thanks Asia, but as my sister said we need to get going otherwise we are gonna catch major hell." Issei replied.

Hearing that caused Asia to gain a saddened expression. "Oh, alright." But then she smiled again. "Well I guess I should be going too. Thank you both again, it was so sweet of the both of you to guide me here."

Both of the twins smiled at Asia's grateful words. "You're very welcome Asia." Replied Issei.

"So long Asia, I hope we meet again soon." Replied Kiyone.

"I do too Kiyone. I think it was a blessing that I met both you and Issei. Farewell to the both of you." Asia bid her goodbye to the twins as she headed to the church while Issei and Kiyone headed off to school. Along the way, Issei just couldn't get it out of his head of how Yoshi's mother treated Asia after she healed his knee. Kiyone saw her brother was deep in thought and decided to find out what was bugging him.

"A penny for you thoughts little brother?" She said.

Issei let out a sigh before he answered. "I just can't get over how that lady treated Asia, even after what she did for her kid." Replied her brother.

"I know what you mean, but what can we do about it?"

"Yeah well, I'm just glad that kid was actually grateful for what Asia did. That he didn't call her a 'freak' or 'weirdo' and run off. You know too well that children can be cruel Kiyone."

Kiyone didn't need to be reminded of that. As a child, she was picked on by other kids on the playground for no good reason other than to make her feel inferior. That is until Issei was around and beat the crap out of them for messing with his sister. "I realize that Issei. But remember, adults can be just as cruel, if not more so than children. But then again, what do you expect? It's human nature to fear, outright despise that which is...well...different." Hearing that didn't make Issei any less stressed. In fact, he just continued to scowl. Kiyone then put her hand on his shoulder, making him stop and a look at her. "Hey, come on. Don't let that lady get to you. That kid was grateful for what Asia did and that's what matters. Just focus more on that, okay?" Kiyone said with a smile, which in turn made Issei smile too.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. As always, you're right sis."

"That's the spirit. Now, how about we get our butts to school before we actually are late."

Issei then grinned wickedly. "Race you there!" He said before he took off in a sprint.

Kiyone was surprised by this. "Hey! No fair you jerk!" She shouted before she too took off in a sprint after her brother.

* * *

 _The Warehouse_

BANG BANG BANG

Kiyone was right now in the warehouse continuing with her training. Currently she was in one of the booths of the makeshift firing range firing her pistols at some targets with Azazel supervising her. Once she depleted her clip, she tossed the gun, which then dissipated and went to the next booth where she brought a shotgun to her hands.

BANG BANG BANG

Just like with the targets for her pistols, she unloaded rounds on the targets before her. Once the shotgun was out of ammo, she tossed then, which disappeared just as the pistol did. Kiyone went to the next booth and brought forth an M4 assault rifle and began unloading on the targets.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Once the assault rifle was empty, Kiyone put the weapon down and looked towards Azazel. "Well, how was that?"

Azazel went to the targets and examined them. The targets all had bullet holes in the center as well as a few in the head, nearly all in the center. He looked at them with a calculating look before looking back at Kiyone with his usual grin. "Well Kiyone, I gotta say you are spot on accurate. Multiple hits in the center ring as well as well placed headshots, not to mention you response time and speed have increased greatly. I'm telling you, you have the makings of a deadly assassin." He complimented, making Kiyone smirk.

"Well I aim to please."

"And you're aim is dead on, Kiyone." Replied Azazel. "Which is why I believe it is time for you to take on you're first assignment."

Hearing that made Kiyone raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Assignment, Azazel?"

"Yep, what good is teaching you all these skills if you don't utilize them? And I think a job out in the field will do just that."

"What kind of job did you have in mind?" Inquired Kiyone.

"Well, I am sending you with someone to do the job as well as show you how it is done."

Before Kiyone could ask her next question, on queue, the door to the warehouse opened and a lone figure entered the building. "Well, speak of the Devil." Azazel said. The figure was a man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties. He had spiky red dyed hair with green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a gray shirt blue jeans and black boots. At first glance, Kiyone thought he was some kind of delinquent. "Kiyone, I like you to meet Samandriel AKA The Red Death, he's one of the Grigori's top assassins. Samandriel, this is Kiyone, the girl I told you about."

At the introduction, Samandriel walked up to her and looked at the reincarnated fallen angel as if he was analyzing her. "Hmmmm, there is something about you...that I like. Nice to officially meet you Kiyone Hyoudou, Lord Azazel has told me much about you." Samandriel greeted her kindly while extending his hand to shake hers. Kiyone just looked at the newcomer for a few moments before accepting his hand. All the while wondering how he got that nickname.

"Nice to meet you as well Samandriel. You know, you really don't seem like an assassin." Kiyone said.

"Oh that's only when I'm on the job. When off the job, I can be one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. Just don't piss me off." Samandriel replied. "So I guess you're the one Lord Azazel wants me to show the ropes?"

"I guess so." Kiyone replied before she looked back at Azazel. "So what's this assignment you have for us Azazel?"

Azazel gave them the come here gesture for them to come to the table. On the table were several files and a map with red X's on it. Azazel opened the files and emptied their contents, which were revealed to be what could be crime scene photos, and written information. "This is your assignment: Two weeks ago, while observing some potential possessors of sacred gears, a couple of our guys were ambushed by a couple of stray devils."

"Stray devils? You mean devils who killed their masters all to pursue their own selfish desires?" Kiyone inquired.

Azazel smiled that his student remembered what he taught her. "Top marks for you Kiyone." He replied, making her smirk.

"Anyway, yeah, they were ambushed by these strays. They were brutally tortured and eventually killed. The way these animals killed them was beyond indescribable. The guys they killed were some of my best. They were good guys, they didn't deserve to go out the way they did. So, consider this your first mission, Kiyone. Your job is to hunt these rabid animals down and put them down. Samandriel here will assist you as well as oversee how you do in the field." Azazel said with a serious tone.

Kiyone looked at the photos and felt her stomach turn. It looked like the victims in the photos were put into a blender. Blood was splattered all over the wall, writing and upside down crosses were painted on the wall in the victims blood, but the one that got to her was the way the victims, adults and children, were bound to chairs and decapitated. Kiyone hasn't killed yet, but after seeing the pictures, she wanted nothing more than kill the monsters behind these murders. Even Samandriel was disgusted by what he saw. He actually knew one of the fallen angels who were murdered since his days during the great war. The fallen angel was a friend of his and now he was on-board with killing these filthy beasts.

"These bastards are animals." Samandriel said with venom in his voice.

Kiyone looked at the fallen angel assassin and nodded her head. "And now we're gonna hunt them down." She replied before looking back to her mentor. "So what do we know about our targets?"

Azazel grabbed a folder and gave it to Kiyone, who opened it and examined it's contents. Inside were pictures. One of a man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties with spiky black hair, brown eyes, and a multitude of piercings on his ears and lips, making him look like some kind of delinquent. The woman looked to be the same age with short brown hair and green eyes. She was smiling evilly in the photo, her teeth looking like they've been filed down to a point, making them look like shark teeth. These two couldn't look anymore like monsters

"From what we know, the stray devils in question were once a knight and bishop for a high class devil. According to reports they killed their master along with the rest of his peerage in a similar fashion they did to our guys, escaped the Underworld, and came to the human world to raise some hell of their own."

Kiyone and Samandriel soon looked at the map on the table. They noticed they were marked with several red X's over some cities in Japan. "I assume these X's on the map are places where these animals hit?" Inquired Kiyone.

Azazel nodded his head. "You assume wisely. The strays hit each of these cities. Their basic MO is that they would break into the home when the victims slept, wake them up and take them hostage. After tying them up, they started with the children to psychologically torture the parents. Afterwards they would do the same thing with the wife. Finally they would torture and kill the husband last." Kiyone grew angry with what her mentor had told her. She had read about psychopaths and serial killers but they were choir boys compared to these strays.

Samandriel looked to his leader. "Sir, any idea what their heading is?"

"Well, according to some of my spies, they are heading east. And if the intel is anything to go on, then their next heading.." He then pointed to a location on the map. And the location surprised Kiyone. "Is Kuoh Town. From their heading, they should be within the city limits by tonight. This is the perfect opportunity to kill them. Take note, these strays appear to be thrill seekers so they will be especially dangerous and unlikely to go down with out a fight, but maybe seeing The Red Death might shake them up a bit. You both have your assignment, good luck to you both." Wishing his subordinates luck, the two bowed to Azazel and left the warehouse to go to the mission point. Unknown to the two elder fallen angels, Kiyone felt a little fidgety about her first mission.

* * *

 _Later That Evening_

Samandriel and Kiyone were now sitting on a rooftop on the outskirts of the city, waiting for their targets to show themselves and assassinate them. They had to wait a couple hours for them to arrive so they grabbed some some food to snack on. Kiyone materialized a PGM Hecate II anti materiel rifle for better range and stopping power and eagerly waited for her targets but she still felt a bit anxious. Ever since she knew Azazel, she hadn't had to kill anyone yet, except for when she tried to kill Raynare after she tried to kill her brother, but she was angry at what she did and wanted revenge. Samandriel looked at his partner and could tell she seemed nervous seeing as how she was gripping her rifle.

"Feeling a little nervous, are we?" He asked.

"A little." Kiyone answered nodding her head. "I...I never actually killed anyone before. I mean I almost did once before but I was angry at what happened then."

"Yes, Lord Azazel told me about what happened to your brother, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. I asked Azazel if I could kill Raynare if I saw her again and he wholeheartedly gave me his blessing. At first I was happy, but honestly, I don't know if I can do it. I have no problems shooting paper targets, but shooting a live person is..." Kiyone couldn't finish her sentence.

"Kiyone, let me tell you a little story. Long ago, when I first started out as an assassin for the Grigori, Lord Azazel gave me my first assignment. My target was a supposedly a mole in the organization. I was okay with killing him at first, until I found out that the traitor was a friend of mine, one who saved my life once before. I was conflicted at first, but I reluctantly took the job. I thought I couldn't kill him, until one day, I came across a list in his quarters that contained information on some of the organization's high tier fallen angels; their real names, their ranks, their aliases, as well as their locations. I also found out he was going to sell it to a terrorist organization for a hefty price. When I found out about it, to say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I confronted him and he tried to save his own skin by saying he would split the money with me. I told him I would die before I ever betray the Grigori and Lord Azazel. When all was said and done, I killed him."

Kiyone was shocked at Samandriel's story. She wanted to ask him questions but could tell he had more to say so she allowed him to continue.

"I was right where you are now Kiyone. Despite being trained to be an assassin, I thought I couldn't kill someone I was assigned to kill, especially someone I was indebted to for saving my life. But after being presented with the evidence, I had to make a choice; either spare him out of an old debt and let terrorists hunt down and kill our leaders or kill him and save our leaders who would live to see and fight another day. In the end, I chose the latter. It was on that day that I realized that sometimes killing one means possibly saving thousands. So on that day, I swore an oath that I would only kill those who were most deserving of death. Those who would prey on the innocent and the weak or sell out those they once called their comrade for an easy pay day. I'm not saying killing is going to come naturally to you on your first night. Killing is never easy the first time around, but sometimes, it is worth it if it means that you could save innocent people from such a fate. Try to take those words to heart."

Kiyone sat in silence at what Samandriel had told her. Never would she had thought of it that way. She had seen the crime scene photos of what these stray devils did to innocent families. These two were monsters and Kiyone wanted to make sure that no other family had to go through the same hell the other families did. And after hearing Samandriel's story as well as his personal philosophy, she now felt like she had the resolve to go through with the mission. She decided to ask Samandriel a question that has been plaguing her mind.

"Hey Samandriel."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever regret killing your former friend?"

Samandriel was silent for a few moments before he let out a sigh and answered his charge. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about it. He saved my life a long time ago and I felt I would always be indebted to him. But after learning what he had done and what he was going to do, I had to forget about all that and look at the bigger picture. What he did was an act of high treason and he had to pay for it, no matter how much it seemed wrong to kill him. So to answer your question, I do regret killing a friend I was indebted to. But what I don't regret is saving the lives of my fellow fallen angels. And at the end of the day, that is all that matters to me. Given the opportunity, I would do it again."

Kiyone smiled softly at the older fallen angel's wisdom. "Thank you Samandriel. What you said really helped put things into perspective."

Samandriel was about to respond when he felt an odd sensation. He looked out to the distance and recognized the sensation, their targets were in range. "Here they come! You ready Kiyone?""

Kiyone grinned as she pressed the button to put down her mask. "Ready or not, it's go time!" She responded as the mask slid down to cover her face.

"Alright, I'll go on ahead and ground these vermin, be ready to fire when I give the word." Samandriel the brought out his six fallen angel wings and took to the skies to intercept the strays. Meanwhile, Kiyone brought up and readied her rifle, aimed at the direction of the strays and awaited the ample opportunity to fire.

The two stray devils were currently flying towards Kuoh town. Sadistic and evil smiles adorned on their faces as they approached the site of their next hunt. "HOO-HOO! YEAH BABY! THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKIN' WICKED!" The male stray shouted in excitement.

"I know, just thinking about what we can do in this shit hole, is getting me so turned on right now." The female stray said seductively.

As the two strays neared the outskirts of the city, suddenly, two red light spears appeared above them out of nowhere and they managed clip their wings. With their ability to fly disabled, the stray devils fell to the ground and crashed hard. They struggled to get up but managed to get back on their feet. They looked at their wings and realized that each of them had a wing destroyed so now they can't fly away.

"What the fuck just happened?!" The male shouted in anger.

His lover was equally angry at what happened to them. "Better yet, where the hell did those light spears come from?"

The two strays soon heard wings flapping and looked up to see what it was. Samandriel soon landed before them, a cold, serious expression on his face. From the look on his face, Samandriel meant business and looked to be in no mood for bullshit. "Good evening abominations." The red haired assassin greeted them with venom in his voice. The strays were surprised for a few moments but then sneered arrogantly at him.

"Well, well, well." Began the male stray. "A fallen angel here of all places. So who the hell are ya ya filthy crow?"

"If you must know, my name is Samandriel." The fallen angel assassin introduced himself, causing the female stray become shocked and wide eyed. She knew who this fallen angel was and knew that they had to get away from him. "I am what you would call 'a cleaner' for the Grigori. I deal with trash like you two on a basis."

The male stray looked rather offended at Samandriel's words. "Hm, 'trash like us'? Who do you think you're talking to? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, scratch what I said. You two are lower than trash. You're both just scum. And after hearing what you two did to two of my friends not to mention those other innocent families you killed, I believe killing you both will be the highlight of my night."

Being called scum was the last straw for the male stray as he took out a knife and readied himself to attack Samandriel. Before he could leap towards him, his lover put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He turned and looked at her in a confused manner. He saw the look of horror on her face. "What's wrong with you babe?"

"We-we-we need to leave here. Now!"

"What?! Leave?! Why the hell would we do that?!"

"Those piercing green eyes, that bright red hair, there's no doubt about it. This guy, this fallen angel. This is Samandriel, the one who goes by the name 'the Red Death'!"

"Hm, I'm honored that my name is so well known. Even to some stray trash like you." Samandriel replied.

Her lover then looked back at Samandriel surprised. His shocked expression soon turned into an arrogant smirk. "Hehehe, the Red Death, huh?" He then started cackling wildly. "Well, looks like this is gonna be a sweet night. It's not everyday I get to fight and kill me a legend." He then leapt towards Samandriel, ready to kill the famed assassin. The woman pleaded her lover not to

Samandriel waited for the stray to get in range. As the stray raised his knife above his head to stab him, Samandriel caught his wrist and twisted it, breaking it and making him drop his knife. "GAHHHHH!" The man shouted in pain. Samandriel wasn't done as he then materialized a small red knife made of light and stabbed him in the stomach, causing him further pain. The man was now on the ground, trying to clutch the spot where he was stabbed. Samandriel walked slowly towards him until he was looming over him. The man looked up and looked at Samandriel with hate and disdain.

"Before you die, tell me, why did you kill all those families and those fallen angels? Why did you brutally torture them?"

The male stray just chuckled evilly. "Why not?" He replied, blood seeping from his mouth. "The idea that we held their worthless, pathetic lives in our hands, knowing that we could kill them at any time we pleased. We tortured them because we thought it would give us more of an adrenaline rush before we killed them, and we were right. Then we found the perfect formula to get the ultimate high, torture and kill the kids first, then the wife, then the husband last. Believe me, nothing felt as good as what we did to those pathetic humans."

Samandriel looked at the stray furiously, despite still having a stoic expression on his face. "And the fallen angels, why kill them?"

"They were convenient. We figured we get a kick killing the shitty race that hunted us down like animals. See what its like for them to be on the receiving end of the pain. Who gives a shit, it's ancient history."

Samandriel then stomped on the strays chest, causing him more pain. "One of those fallen angels was my friend. He was a good soldier and an even better man. He didn't deserve to die the way he did." Samandriel said, hiding the anger and hate in his voice.

The stray then chuckled, further angering Samandriel. "Well, let me tell you a little something about that 'friend' of yours. With what we did to him, he cried like a little bitch. It...was...priceless." He said mockingly, breaking out in a maniacal laughter. The laughter was silenced when Samandriel threw a light spear through his skull. Once the spear disappeared, blood spilled from his skull like a waterfall, spilling onto the ground.

"Save you're ramblings for the God of Death, you sick bastard." He said to the corpse before he eyed the woman, who looked about she was about to shit herself. She just witnessed the death of her lover at the hands of a famed assassin and now he was looking at her like a predator about to pounce on his prey. The female stray certainly didn't want to end up like her companion, so without any other option and with her wings destroyed, she ran off in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Samandriel then put a finger to his left ear. "Kiyone, the other target is on the run, do you have a visual?"

Back to Kiyone, she prepped her rifle and took aim in the direction of the fleeing stray. Looking through the scope and got a visual of the stray. "Affirmative, I see her." She confirmed.

"Alright, when you have a shot, you take it."

Kiyone looked through the scope and used one of her mask's features that allowed to her see better in the dark and even showed her the optimal place to shoot. As she was about to pull the trigger, she hesitated at first, but then remembered what Samandriel told her. Sometimes killing one means possibly saving thousands. With her resolve renewed, she breathed in deep and then let it out. She aimed at the stray and...

 **BAAAAANG**

The light bullet left the anti-tank rifle and flew straight for the stray. The stray ran and ran, but it was all for naught as the bullet made contact with her back. Because the rifle was a large caliber, the bullet literally blew her chest out, exploding into little wet chunks and killing her before she hit the dirt. Blood came out her like Niagara Falls as she laid dead. Their mission was complete, both of the strays were dead and their killing spree officially came to an end. Samandriel smiled at the older Hyoudou twin's first kill.

"Nice shot Kiyone. You did good for your first night out. I'm proud of you." He praised the girl.

Kiyone didn't answer immediately as she started breathing heavily and her heart began pounding fast, feeling like it was about to burst from her chest. She had just killed a living being for the first time. Even if the target was a stray devil that deserved to die, like Samandriel said, killing isn't easy the first time around. "Hey, Kiyone, do you read me?" Samandriel asked worriedly, but again got no answer. "Kiyone, please respond."

Kiyone managed to calm herself down and put her finger to her helmet to respond. "Yeah. Yeah I-I'm here. I'm fine. Thanks Samandriel. First step is always the hardest, right?"

Samandriel smiled softly knowing that she was okay. "Always is Kiyone. Alright, listen. I'm gonna stay here and clean up the bodies. If we leave them here and they are discovered, the humans here could start thinking there's some kind of psycho killer running around."

"Do you need some help?" Kiyone asked after finally calming down.

"No, you've been out here long enough and I'm sure you're family is starting to wonder where you are. You head on back home, I'll take care of things here."

Kiyone was silent for a moment before she answered. "If you insist. See you on the next assignment hopefully."

"Before you go Kiyone, Lord Azazel wanted me to pass along a message."

"What is it?" Inquired Kiyone.

"Elias managed to get some more information out of Mittelt. According to Mittelt, Raynare is planning to forcibly acquire another person's sacred gear."

"Forcibly acquire someone's sacred gear? How is that possible?"

"That's a question that's a little above my pay grade. But what I do know is that she told him that there is a stray priest who has all the information in a notebook he carries on his person. It basically has their whole plan written in it."

"Stray priest?"

"As it sounds, they were once priests for the church who were ultimately excommunicated from the church for a heinous crime. This one in particular is named Freed Sellzen. Find him, get his book, and maybe you can find out just what Raynare is planning."

Kiyone smiled at the information she was given. "Thanks Samandriel, this is very helpful." With her mission done, she dissipated her rifle and unequipped her fatigues and mask and was now back in her school uniform. Before leaving, she stood still for a moment and then breathed in and out. 'First step is always the hardest.' She thought as she took a step forward. She took a few more steps before she sprouted her wings and took off towards her home. As she was flying home, what Samandriel told her continued to plague her mind.

'Hmmmm, forcibly acquire someone's sacred gear. I get that if she acquires a sacred gear, that would make her 'the most beloved of all fallen angels' as she puts it. But if she is going to take someone's sacred gear, whose is it?' She thought for a few moments, then she went wide eyed in realization. 'Wait, the nun Issei and I met earlier today, Asia Argento. Could she be after her sacred gear? Something tells me that Asia is going to play a role in Raynare's scheme and Asia is gonna end up as a casualty. Well whatever that bitch is planning, I won't let it happen.' She thought seriously to herself. Kiyone was now more than determined than ever to stop Raynare and with Samandriel's philosophy still fresh in her mind, she was ready to stop Raynare from succeeding, no matter the cost. But first thing was first, she needed to know who the stray priest named Freed Sellzen was and she was certain that one of the databases in her helmet would be of help. She would worry about it when she got home, so she continued to fly into the night to her home and her waiting family.

 **And done with the next chapter of The Fallen Angel Sister. So Kiyone and Issei got to know Asia Argento for a bit and what kind of power she possesses. And Kiyone gets her first taste of assassination with one of the Grigori's assassins named Samandriel (Yes, he is another OC, and the name should sound familiar to some of you.) as her partner. Next chapter, Issei has a run in with a certain psychotic ex-priest with Asia tagging along for the ride, all leading up to the fated showdown in the abandoned church. So read and review and let me know what you all think and what I can do to fix anything in this chapter and I'll have the next one out ASAP. And if you are wondering, the feature used in Kiyone's helmet is similar to Empty Lung in the Sniper Elite series. Also, I know Freed doesn't keep a journal on him in the canon, I just added that to help the story make a little more sense. Don't worry, it will all be explained in the next chapter. Thank you all again for the favorites, follows, and reviews and I'll see you all next chapter. Until then, this is TravyMcNavy184 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Priest

**Hello everyone, TravyMcNavy184 here with the next chapter of the Fallen Angel Sister. Last chapter, the twins met Asia and Kiyone killed her first live target on her first assassination mission. Now this will be a two parter. This chapter, Issei has a run in with the insane ex priest and finds out why the Fallen Angels have such an interest in Asia. Alright, you all waited long enough for this, so without further ado, here is the next chapter and I'll get the next chapter out soon after. Read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The Priest

Kiyone was now in her bedroom with her helmet on going through various databases trying to find information on Freed Sellzen. Everyone else in her house had already gone to bed so she decided to use the time to do a little intel gathering. After some searching, she finally found his file, which included his picture. The picture was of a man in his late twenties with short white hair and red eyes. He was also smiling rather maniacally in his photo. Just looking at his photo made Kiyone uncomfortable.

"Alright, Freed Sellzan, let's see who you are you sick creep. Hmmm, let's see, not much here. Raised in the church all his life, hailed as a prodigy by his peers, even becoming an exorcist by the time he was thirteen." Kiyone said to herself sounding impressed. What she found next, she started to get suspicious. "What the? Most of the rest of the information on this guy is redacted. " She said. All she could really find on him was that despite being a priest, he never believed in God and was only interested in killing demons and monsters. In fact, his report stated he killed them solely for his own sick pleasure. Now the one thing Kiyone knew when someone's file is blackened out, either a person's activities are classified, or someone is trying to hide something, and with what little she read, there is no way that this guy did top secret missions for the Vatican. Kiyone wondered what it is what this guy did to make the Vatican want to cover up his history, but given this guy's photo, Kiyone wouldn't be surprised if this guy killed humans too.

Kiyone cupped her chin and pondered in deep thought on what she had learned. She now knew what Freed Sellzen looked like but with most of his file redacted, she didn't know what this guy was capable of, but becoming an exorcist at thirteen, she deduced this guy had some skills. So knowing this, she wasn't going to take chances, when the time comes that she does encounter the stray priest, she needed to be on her guard and be ready for anything he would throw at her. With that in mind, she looked to her alarm clock and realized it was almost one in the morning. Surprised at what time it was, she took off her helmet and placed it back into her bracelet. After that, she let out a big yawn before she finally went to bed to prepare for the next day.

* * *

 _Two Nights Later_

Issei was now biking to the location of his next request. The night before, he went with the rest of the ORC to eliminate a stray devil that had taken residence in an abandoned building. On that night, Issei got a first hand look at what it means to be a devil. He had learned of the evil piece system, which was a set of chess pieces given to high class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils and what chess piece each member of the club was. When the stray devil was dead, however, Issei was shocked when his master told him that he was a pawn piece, basically the weakest piece on the chess board. He was whining about it all the way to his clients home, but he was going to try his best not to let that interfere with his work. Besides, he still had a dream to become a Harem King and he was still going to show everyone that he had what it took.

After some riding, he finally arrived at the house. He walked up and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, he tried the door and was surprised it was open. His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the door of the house to investigate. "Hello? Anyone home?" He called out, but got no answer, the house was as quiet as a cemetery. The only bit of life in the house was a light that was on in the living room. "Hello, I'm the Devil sent here by Lady Gremory. Is anyone there?" He called out, but like earlier, he got no answer.

Once Issei stepped inside the house, he felt a chill run through his body. 'What the? It's that weird feeling again. Like when I met Asia the other day.' He entered the house slowly and closed the door. "Uhhh, hello, is there anyone here? I'm-I'm coming in" He called out again as he approached the entryway for the living room. He looked inside and felt somewhat calm. "Well, at least it was nice of them to set the mood." He said jokingly. He walked around and felt himself step in something wet. He looked at his shoe and brought it up for a closer look at what he stepped in. "What the hell? The floor is all wet." He ran his hand on his shoe to wipe off the substance. He brought his hand to his face and was shocked when he saw a familiar red liquid. 'What the, is this...blood?' He thought to himself. From the little bit of light in the room, he saw a pool of blood and followed where it was originating.

Issei received the shock of his life when he saw a man, presumably the client he was supposed to meet tonight, dean and nailed to the wall. His body was riddled with slashes and stab wounds, not to mention words were scribbled on the wall he was pinned to in his blood. And from what Issei could see, his body was pale, showing he was completely drained of blood. Issei was on the verge of puking before he put his hand to his mouth. 'Holy shit!' What happened here?!'

"Punish the wicked." Issei heard a new voice in the room and saw a young man with white hair and what looked like cleric clothing sitting on the sofa. "Words to live by. Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man. Hehehe." The man said before he turned around and looked at Issei with a twisted smile on his face. Issei was surprised to see the man before him. The man then got up and faced the younger Hyoudou, the twisted smile never vanishing from his face. "Well, well, you just walked into the wrong house my friend. Freed Sellzen, humbly at your service." The man now known as Freed introduced himself with a bow. "And you must be the scared little pussy whose Devil ass this holy priest is gonna exorcise tonight."

"A-a priest?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yep, I work for a certain Devil purging organization you may have heard of."

"So, you're the one who did all this?" Issei asked while pointing to the gruesome scene. Freed looked to be admiring his work.

"Well summoning you was proof enough that he stopped being human. End of the line sinner! So I had to chop him up into little tiny pieces. Putting down degenerate Devils and the lost souls who would cry out to them is my job." He said before he reached into his jacket with both of his hands, pulling out a revolver and what looked like a lightsaber. Pushing the button in the device, a sword made of light appeared.

Issei looked at the weapon in fright. He was reminded of when he ran into Dohnaseek at the park and remembered how much a light spear hurt him so much. "Ah crap! That's a sword of light."

"So tell me Devil, how would you like to die? Would you rather I slice you apart piece by piece or would you rather I fill you full of holes? I just can't decide how I'm gonna kill your ass." Freed asked before he started cackling maniacally. He then jumped towards Issei with the intent to kill the frightened newborn Devil. Issei jumped out of the way at the last moment and tried to make a run for the front door to escape.

Freed however wasn't going to let him get away. So he aimed his pistol at Issei and fired a light bullet at his leg. The bullet hit Issei and he hit the ground writhing in pain as he felt the light beginning to burn him.

"These bullets were blessed by an exorcist. Hope they taste good scumbag!"

"Gah, damn you!" Issei retorted as he activated his sacred gear. If this psycho wasn't going to let Issei go, he would have to fight his way out.

Freed however wasn't at all frightened at the sight of Issei's gauntlet. "Ooooooh, looks like the little Devil is angry now." The mad priest said in a mocking tone. "Maybe it's high time I send you back to the abyss from whence you came."

Issei then leaped towards Freed to try and get a hit in. "Too slow." Freed said before he stepped to the side. He then slashed his sword across Issei's back, sending him back to the ground in agony once again. Freed just laughed at his pain. "Awww, getting a guy all worked up and leave him half-cocked, that's no way for a lady treat a gentleman like myself." Freed mockingly added. He then raised his sword to finish him off until-

"KYAAAAAAA!" The two heard a woman scream. They looked to the source and Issei recognized the woman as Asia, the young nun he and his sister helped out the other day. Freed however just looked at her with an annoyed look.

"What the hell? Asia, what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?" He asked with anger in his voice. Asia however did not answer him as she stared at the blood bath in sheer horror.

"F-F-Father, what have you done?" She asked terrified.

"Oh right, I forgot you're a newbie. Well then I guess it's time you learned. This is what the job is my dear. We dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil Devils."

Asia then turned around and was shocked to see Issei on the floor with blood coming from his leg and back. Asia wondered why he was at the house. "I-I-Issei, i-it can't be?" She asked.

"Asia, I can explain."

Freed just looked at the two confused. "What's going on here? Do you two know each other?"

"Issei, what are you doing here?"

Issei just remained silent. He had no idea what to say. After a few more moments, he finally gave his answer to the confused nun. "I'm here...because...I'm a Devil Asia. I'm sorry." He said as he turned his head, not wanting to look at her.

Asia just looked at him shocked to her core. "No-no way. That can't be true." Asia said trying not to believe what she was told.

"I'm sorry, Asia." Issei apologized. "I didn't mean to lie to you. I swear that I didn't. That's why...I decided it would be best if I never saw you again. I'm sorry. Truly I am." He finished, still not making eye contact with her. Asia just covered her mouth at what Issei told her.

"Good Heaven! But wait, Issei, if you're a Devil, then does that mean...you're sister is one too?"

Issei became wide eyed at the question and faced her. "No! No! Asia, listen to me! Kiyone isn't a Devil! I swear to you she's not!" He said frantically.

Hearing he had a sister made Freed gain a vulgar smile on his face. "Ohhhhh, so you have a sister huh? Well, maybe after I get through turning you into mince meat, I think I'll look her up. Tell me, is she a virgin by chance." Freed asked vulgarly, making the younger Hyoudou twin to eye him with a death glare that would kill anyone a thousand times over.

Issei became angry at the thought of the psychotic priest viciously violating his sister. Now Issei wanted to kill him. "You go anywhere near my sister you sick son of a bitch, I swear to God I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Issei shouted as he tried to leap towards Freed again. However, as he got up, his bullet wound and slash wound acted up and he fell to the ground face first, groaning in pain.

Freed just chucked heartlessly at Issei's attempt. "Aww, what's wrong? Not feeling up to it?" He asked in a mocking manner. "Well then, how about we finish what we came here to do, shall we?" He asked rhetorically as he raised his sword to deal the coup de grace to Issei, who just glared hatefully at the deranged lunatic before him. He stopped however when Asia ran in front of Issei and shielded him, which surprised him.

"You have got to be kidding me. Asia, what are you doing?" Freed asked annoyed.

"Father, please I'm begging you, don't do this. Please, show this man mercy and forgive him for his sins. Please, can't we just let him go, Father?" She pleaded to him with tears in her eyes. Freed, however, wasn't budging at her pleading.

"Asia, that 'thing' isn't a man. It's a Devil. Have you forgotten you made a pledge to defeat our enemy?"

"It doesn't matter to me what he is. There's goodness in him, I just know it. I've met him and his sister and I know that they are both good people. Please, you can't just kill him. How could you actually believe the Father would approve of all this?"

Freed began to growl, having grown tired of hearing her spout such nonsense. "GRRRR, ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Freed exclaimed as he slashed at Asia downward with sword of light, cutting her clothes down the middle, including her bra, exposing her breasts. This surprised her and she covered herself.

This angered Issei greatly. "YOU SON OF A-" He tried to get up to help the nun but like last time, his wounds kept him on the ground.

"YOU'VE LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Freed exclaimed as he stuck his sword in the ground, holstered his pistol, and walked towards Asia angrily. "WHAT, ARE THERE MAGGOTS GROWING INSIDE THAT STUPID HEAD OF YOURS?!" He angrily grabbed Asia by the face and slammed her against the wall.

"Let her go you creep!" Issei exclaimed.

"You know, our fallen angel friends said I'm not supposed to hurt you, but I don't give a damn about that now. You know what happens to naughty girls, don't ya?" He said with a twisted smile as he started squeezing her face, causing Asia great pain. He let go of her face and grabbed her wrists. He lifted them above her head and held them in place.

"ASIA!" Issei once again cried out and again tried to intervene, only to fall to the ground once again.

"Come now. Why shouldn't an upstanding priest do what he wants with a filthy tramp like you. That's not so wrong, is it?" He asked rhetorically as he started violently groping Asia's breasts, again causing her pain.

"Please don't hurt me!" Asia pleaded.

"STOP IT NOW!" Issei shouted, making Freed look at him. At this point, Issei forgot about his wounds and somehow found the strength to finally stand up, adrenaline and his own anger being a big help. Freed however still didn't take the boy seriously.

"Look boy, if you want to watch this go down, then you're gonna have to pay to watch the show. Nothing is free you know." Freed responded with a vulgar grin.

"I'm not kidding around you bastard. Let...her...go!" Issei angrily demanded despite the pain

"Wheeeeeew. Well, well." Freed released Asia, who fell to the ground, and grabbed his sword. He then faced Issei with a evil and sadistic smile. "You really think you can take me the way you are now? Well then, come over and try."

TAP TAP TAP

Freed felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He look behind him only to be greeted by a menacing black skull mask. **"Evening, padre!"**

BAM

Kiyone, in her Black Skull attire, immediately delivered a swift and powerful punch to the former priest's face, causing him to drop his sword and sending him flying across the room. Issei saw this and ducked to avoid being hit. Freed soon hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. **"Heh, damn I've been waiting to do that."** Kiyone said in hearty tone.

Issei was shocked to his his 'guardian angel' standing before him. Even Asia was surprised at the new arrival. "Whoa, Black Skull?!" Issei exclaimed surprised.

Kiyone then shook her head in annoyance. **"You're hurt again. Honestly Hyoudou. I can't turn my back on you for five minutes without you getting into trouble can I?"**

"Hey, it's not like I go looking for trouble. It finds me." Issei retorted.

 **"Right, course it does."**

"Anyway, Black Skull, what are you doing here?"

" **Well aside from saving you again, I have some business with the 'good' Father here."** Kiyone answered. **"Don't move, I'll be quick."** With that, Kiyone walked past her downed brother and towards Freed, who was still writhing in pain from being punched in the face.

"GAH, Son of a bitch. Alright, who the hell did that?! Cuz when I find you, I'm gonna-" He tried to say but was interrupted when Kiyone grabbed him by his collar and lifted him in the air. Kiyone then slammed him against the wall hard. Freed gritted his teeth in anger when he came face to face with the same skull mask from earlier.

" **Freed Sellzen. You and I need to talk."**

Freed reached into his coat and pulled out his gun again and aimed it at Kiyone's head. "Screw you cocksucker!" Before he could fire, Kiyone grabbed his wrist and twisted it, breaking Freed's wrist and causing him to drop his gun on the floor. "GAAAAAAAAH! YOU SON OF A-"

Kiyone then threw him to the middle of the room, where Freed crashed into the wood table that was there. She then materialized a Jericho in her hand and walked to Freed until she was standing over him. Kiyone then rolled him over and stomped on his chest to hold him down and aimed her gun at his head. Freed just looked at Kiyone with a hate filled glare. "Damn you, you cocksucking skank." Kiyone applied pressure to his chest at the comment, causing him to grunt in pain.

" **Alright Sellzen, You have something I want. Why don't you make it easy on everyone and just hand it over. Do that and 'maybe' I won't kill you."**

"Something you want? And what might that be?"

" **A little birdie told me you keep a journal on your person. I'd like you to hand it over."** Demanded Kiyone.

Freed just laughed like it was some kind of joke. "A journal? Wow! I don't know what's more stupid; the fact that someone told you that or the fact that you were actually fuckin' stupid enough to believe it" He mocked and went back to laughing like it was a joke.

BANG

His laughing came to an end when Kiyone fired her pistol, the bullet missing his head by centimeters. **"I won't miss next time you sick creep. The journal, NOW!"**

Freed just glared hatefully at the disguised older Hyoudou twin. "Alright! Alright! Fine!" He then reached into the right side of his coat and pulled out a little black book. He then tossed it at Kiyone's chest, which then fell to the floor. "There, happy now?!"

" **...Very."** Kiyone responded before she bent down and pistol whipped the downed lunatic, knocking him out cold, Issei and Asia both winced at the scene. They didn't care who it was or where he came from, that had to hurt. Kiyone picked up the journal and pocketed it in her fatigues. She then dissipated the pistol and walked to her brother to check on him.

Issei looked up to Kiyone with a relieved look on his face. "You know, I never would have thought I would say this to a fallen angel Black Skull, but hot damn am I glad to see you."

" **Are you alright Hyoudou?"** She asked.

"Heh, I'll tell you this, I've definitely felt better." He answered flippantly. He chuckled briefly, but the pain from both of his wounds silenced him. "Gah! Shit!"

" **Try not to talk. You don't want to make your wounds any worse than they are."**

"Let me help. I can heal Issei's wounds." Asia said, making the two look at her. Kiyone however shook her head.

" **Won't be necessary, I just put a call in. They should be here any moment now."**

Issei and Asia looked at Kiyone with questioned looks. "A call? To who?" Inquired Issei. His answer came in the form of a large, red glowing magic circle with the seal of the Gremory family. Out of the circle came four figures all wearing the Kuoh Academy uniforms. Two of figures were a familiar blonde haired pretty boy and red headed devil. With them was a young lady around the same age as Rias with long black hair tied into a ponytail and held with an orange bow, violet eyes, and a bust that seemed larger than that of Rias'. The other was a petite girl with golden eyes and short white hair. These two girls were the other members of the ORC; Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou respectively.

"Oh dear, look at all this. Talk about a nasty mess." Akeno said lightly.

Koneko looked at the downed stray priest with a disdainful look on her face. "Tch! An exorcist."

"Guys! You came." Issei said to his clubmates happily.

Kiba looked at Issei with a worried expression. "Issei, are you alright?" He asked before he saw Kiyone and soon his expression turned serious. "A fallen angel! Have you come to finish him off? Well I won't let you!" He declared as he materialized a sword in his hands. The other members of the club saw this and they too got ready to fight the lone reincarnated fallen angel.

"Guys, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! She's cool! She's cool!" Issei said frantically with a hand raised to stop the house from turning into a warzone.

" **He's right. Believe me when I say that I mean none of you any harm."**

Rias then stepped forward to face Kiyone. "I'll believe that when I see it." She said as she crossed her arms under her bust. "Now, identify yourself?"

" **I go by the handle Black Skull. I'm a newly reincarnated fallen angel for the Grigori. I just started as 'a cleaner' for the organization."**

"A cleaner, huh? Isn't that the fancy way of saying you're an assassin?" Kiba asked, still clutching his sword.

" **Will you all just calm down? If I wanted to kill Hyoudou, why would I contact you guys to come and rescue him?"** Kiyone asked the ORC rhetorically. They all looked at each other with questioned looks and thought about that for a few moments. After some time passed, they all calmed down.

"Very well, you do raise a good point. But be that as it may, you're still a fallen angel in my territory. I would like to know why you are here. State your purpose and it better be good." Rias said with a demanding tone.

" **Look, while I would love to play twenty questions with all of you, I suggest you take Hyoudou and get him out of here. I sense some fallen angels approaching this place."**

"Rias, she's right, I sense fallen angels coming in fast." Koneko confirmed.

"Very well, we will have this discussion later. But for now, Kiba, grab Issei."

"Right." Kiba said with a serious nod. He picked up Issei and slung his arm across his shoulders.

"Akeno, make us a portal."

"Right away." Responded the ORC vice president as she put up her hands and created a magic circle to teleport everyone out of the house. As Kiba helped carry Issei to the circle, Issei looked at Asia, who was still on the ground.

"Guys, wait! What about Asia, we can't just leave her here."

"I'm sorry Issei, but only members of my household can use these circles." Said Rias.

"But-"

" **Hyoudou."** Issei looked at Black Skull. **"Don't worry about Argento, I'll get her out of here."**

"Are you sure Black Skull?"

" **Have I given you any reason not to trust me yet?"** Kiyone asked with a smirk beneath her helmet.

Issei looked at Kiyone with a look of surprise and remained silent for a few moments. After some time, he nodded his head seriously, showing that he trusted the masked fallen angel to get Asia to safety. With that, the ORC went through the magic circle and within an instant, they were gone. Kiyone then walked to Asia until she was over her and bent down to be closer to her face.

Asia looked to the disguised fallen angel, a hint of fear still etched on her face not to mention her wands were shaking after what she witnessed Kiyone do to Freed earlier. "W-what are you going to do with me?" She asked frightfully.

" **Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I know you have questions, but they can wait for later. For now, I need you trust me."** Kiyone then touched Asia's forehead and she was put to sleep. Kiyone picked Asia up and threw her over her shoulder and proceeded to the front door of the house. Before she left, she looked at Freed, who was still unconscious. She thought for a bit and thought maybe he more information that could be useful. She then picked him up by his coat collar and carried the both of them out the house. Once she was outside, she sprouted her wings and took to the skies.

* * *

Kiyone's first stop was Azazel's apartment to drop off Freed, he told her that he will have Elias have a little 'chat' with him very soon. Kiyone was glad to hear that and soon took off to the ORC club room, but not before asking Azazel for something to cover her up since her clothes were destroyed by Freed. Once she was in front of the building, she put her finger to Asia's forehead and woke her up.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked as she looked around her to try and get a better idea. She looked up to the same masked stranger from the home.

" **Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Can you walk?"**

"I think so." Asia answered as Kiyone put her down.

" **Alright, come on."** Kiyone commanded as the two went into the building.

Inside, Issei's wounds were being tended to by Akeno after a 'healing session' with Rias. He was shaking in fear and anticipation. He didn't want to leave Asia back there, but he had to trust Black Skull with keeping her safe. But he still couldn't shake off leaving her there. Rias soon stepped out after taking a shower and was wearing a towel.

"Issei, you really shouldn't trust fallen angels so easily, especially one who is an assassin." Rias chastised her pawn.

"Rias, I told you, this one saved my life twice now." He explained. "Look, I get that we're devils and we and fallen angels are mortal enemies. I also know that it was a fallen angel who killed me in the first place. But come on! She saved my life life twice. Tonight would have been a third if I hadn't activated my sacred gear the other night against that other fallen angel the other night."

Rias just crossed her arms under her bust and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Be that as it may, don't you believe it's a little odd that this particular fallen angel was right where you were at what seemed to be perfect timing?" She asked rhetorically.

"Coincidence." The pawn answered. "Look, I get that she's a fallen angel and we're supposed to be enemies and all, but I'm telling you, Black Skull is not our enemy. She's on our side, I assure you."

"Correction, she seems to be on _you're_ side Issei. I still have no proof or guarantee that she is willing to ally with us let alone stab us in the back the first chance she gets."

Issei scoffed at his master's statement. "Rias, Black Skull would never do that. All the times I was attacked by those other two fallen angels and that priest, she had every opportunity to kill me if she wanted to, but she didn't. Guys come on! Yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"While that may be true sweetie, remember that it goes both ways. Sometimes your allies today can become your enemies tomorrow." Akeno gave her own input.

"Well, I don't believe Black Skull is the type to do it. I trust her, and you all should trust my judgement."

Kiba stepped forward with his own input. "Issei, no one here is questioning your judgement. We just don't understand why you are so dead set on trusting this fallen angel. Everyone here has had their horrible experiences with fallen angels, you especially. I thought you would hate fallen angels with a passion."

"Kiba, trust me, I hate those black winged bastards with every fiber of my being." Issei replied intensly. "But Black Skull, I don't know why, but something in me is telling me that I can trust her. I can't explain it, but...she's different."

Koneko, who was on the opposite couch munching on a chocolate bar, just stared blankly at Issei. "Don't tell me you think you're starting to fall in love with her?" She asked bluntly, making Issei look at her wide eyed.

"No! No! Nothing like that!" He answered quickly. "No, I mean...whenever I was around her, it was like...being around-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Issei was interrupted when everyone in the club heard someone knocking on the door. Everyone minus Issei readied themselves in case of an intruder. "Who is it?" Asked Rias in a serious tone.

"Ummm, is Issei here?"

Issei became shocked as he recognized the voice. "Asia?!"

The door opened up to reveal Asia and Kiyone. Asia saw Issei and ran to him and they embraced in a hug. "Oh thank goodness, you're alright." Issei said with relief as Asia returned the hug gladly. She felt Issei wince in pain and let go of him.

"Oh no, you're still hurt. Here I'll help fix you right up." She said as she noticed the bandages wrapped around Issei's body and leg. She brought forth her sacred gear and started to heal Issei's wounds. Rias and the rest of the ORC looked in curiosity at her power. Issei then looked to Kiyone and nodded his head to her.

"Thanks Black Skull. I guess I owe you one." He said gratefully, which made Kiyone smile under mask.

Kiyone shook her head. " **No you don't.** **I told you you could trust me Hyoudou."** She replied before she looked to Rias. **"My apologies for bringing her here, but I figured this be the only place she would be safe."**

"You know, normally I would never let anyone affiliated with the church into this building, but with that message you sent me earlier..." She began before she eyed Asia for a moment before going back to Kiyone. "I suppose I can make an exception. For now anyway."

" **I am glad to hear that. Now I suppose you have a few questions."**

"Well, why don't we start with how you knew about this place." Rias said.

" **I sensed some strange power coming from Hyoudou when I first met him the night Karlawarner tried to kill him. So on a hunch, I followed it here and so here I am."** Everyone looked at Issei, who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Alright then, why were you at that house in the first place?"

" **I was there because I was looking for that stray priest. He had something I wanted."** Kiyone then pulled out his journal from her fatigues and showed it to her and the rest of the club. **"This journal, according to a reliable source, has what the fallen angels who are trespassing in this town have planned. From what I heard, it's something that involves forcibly removing someone's sacred gear."**

Everyone was shocked at the information. "Remove someone's sacred gear?! How is that possible?!" Kiba asked.

" **I don't know that yet and the journal is encoded. It will need to be deciphered in order to find out what they are planning."**

"You think you can decode it?" Akeno asked.

" **From what little I saw in the journal, it will take some time, but with the databases I have access to I should be able to crack it. With any luck, I should have an answer for you by tomorrow night. Which is good seeing as how it's the weekend, which will give me plenty of time to decode it."** Kiyone affirmed. She then looked at the raven haired club vice president curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Akeno asked.

" **Hm, oh no. Sorry, you just...nevermind, it's nothing."** Akeno just raised an eyebrow at the disguised fallen angel's answer, but decided to brush it off. **"Well, if that's all the questions you have, I have a code to crack."** With that, Kiyone turned to exit the building to start decoding the journal.

"Before you go, Black Skull." Rias called out. "Answer me this, why are you going so far to protect Issei?"

That particular question hit Kiyone hard. She was silent for a moment, trying to think of an answer so as not to give away her identity. Everyone waited for what seemed like an eternity until she finally answered. **"Because I promised that I would protect him. Plus these fallen angels made it personal for me when they attacked him. Let's just leave it at that."** With that, Kiyone left the room and took to the sky once again.

* * *

 _The next night_

Issei was now sitting at his desk in his room doing some weekend homework. After Black Skull had dropped off Asia at the club building, Rias decided that she would be safe in the club room so for now she was staying there until they figure out what to do with her. As he was writing an answer to a question in his note book, his cell phone started to ring. He picked it up to see who was calling and saw that it was an unknown number.

"H-hello?" He answered hesitantly.

 **'Nice to see you're face in an actual book instead of a porn magazine, Hyoudou.'**

Issei was shocked at the voice on the other end of the line. "B-B-Black Skull! B-b-but, how did you get my number?"

' **I told you already I have access to a wide network of information, including your phone number. But that's not why I'm calling. Listen to me, I managed to decode Sellzen's journal, I know what Raynare and her cronies are up to and where we could find them.'**

"What, seriously?! Well, what is it , then?" Issei asked, completely ignoring wondering how Black Skull got his number.

' **Not over the phone. I can only assume you have the number of Gremory and the others, so here's what you do; call them and tell them to meet up at the Occult Research Club building in 15 minutes, I'll explain everything there. See you then.'**

"Black Skull, wait-" Issei tried to say something but then the line got cut off. "Damn!" Not wasting another minute, Issei pulled up his contacts and called Rias. After a few rings, she picked up the other end.

"Rias, it's Issei. Listen, there's been a development."

 _The ORC Club building_

Everyone in the ORC had gathered in the club room. Rias sat at her desk while the rest along with Asia sat on the couches while Kiyone was in front of everyone to brief them on what she found. With everyone gathered, it was time to get down to brass tacks.

" **Thank you all for coming. Good to see you all again."** Kiyone said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't try to butter us up, Black Skull. What have you found out?" Rias said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

" **Straight to the point then, alright. Well, it took some doing, but I was finally able to decipher Sellzen's code and figure out just what Raynare has planned."** Hearing that surprised everyone present, minus Issei since he heard about it first. **"Raynare was planning a ritual that utilizes Fallen Angel technology and using it to extract a person's sacred gear. The intended victim, being Asia Argento."** She finished as she eyed Asia, who was horrified as she held onto Issei's arm. Everyone in the room was shocked at what they learned.

"How and why the hell do the Fallen Angels have something like that?" Kiba asked.

" **Azazel has no interest in fighting let alone starting another Great War. In fact, he wants to invest all his time in his hobby: studying sacred gears. When I called him and asked him how the Fallen Angels had something like this, he told me that when he gained an interest in sacred gears, he wanted to study them 'thoroughly.' So he went to the only Fallen Angel who was smart enough to develop a way to do so, an egghead in R and D named Gunter. He was the mastermind behind the whole project."**

"So this Gunter made the ritual to extract a person's sacred gear?" Inquired Issei.

Kiyone nodded. **"However, when they tested it for the first time, while they managed to acquire their sacred gear, it came at a too great a cost."**

"That person died, didn't they?" Rias said, making Issei and Asia look at her shocked.

" **That is correct, Gremory."**

"But wait, why would they need to extract someone's sacred gear? Asked Issei.

" **Pure blood Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels can't be born with sacred gears, only humans can."** Answered Kiyone, confusing Issei since he was a Devil now. Kiyone already knew what he was going to ask and decided to jump in. **"And before you ask, technically, you were born a human, Hyoudou, so even though you were reincarnated, you still were born with a sacred gear within you."**

Issei was silent for a moment. "Oh, well...that answers that." The younger twin said with an understanding tone.

" **Anyway, when Azazel learned what happens to the person who had the sacred gear extracted, he himself banned it from use for good. Raynare learned about this ritual and eventually broke into R and D and stole it a couple weeks ago. It took Azazel that long to figure out what happened."**

"Why would she steal something like this, anyway?" Akeno asked.

" **I managed to capture one of the Fallen Angels that went rogue with Raynare and handed her over for interrogation. We managed to get her talk and found out why she is doing this. Raynare was pissed off because Azazel wasn't paying enough attention to her and wanted to, in her words, 'become the most powerful and beloved of all the Fallen Angels'."** Kiyone then eyed Asia again. **"I say having a sacred gear that can heal any injury and anyone, human or otherwise, is probably a great to accomplish that and I guess she doesn't give a damn about what happens to Argento afterward."** Asia continued to hold onto Issei for dear life. Issei patted her shoulder to calm her down.

Everyone in the club room was silent for a moment. Then Akeno looked to her best friend. "So what are you going to do about these Fallen Angels, Rias?" She asked.

Rias cupped her chin in deep thought. "There's not much we can do. We can't instigate an attack against them without risk of reigniting another war." She answered.

" **I figured you would say that, Gremory."** Everyone looked at Kiyone. **"I talked to Azazel a while back and he told me that before Raynare went rogue, he was going to task her with monitoring Hyoudou to make sure his sacred gear remained inactive or to try and convince him to come to the fallen angels side should it be active. That is of course before he chose me to keep an eye on him instead. Needless to say she didn't take it very well."** Kiyone then looked at a shocked Issei. **"Raynare said she killed you because of your sacred gear, but in truth she killed you because she was pissed off at Azazel for dissing her."** She then went back to the rest of the club. **"In any event, as result of her actions, he has given you all permission to kill Raynare and her conspirators without fear of retaliation from the Grigori."**

Everyone became wide eyed at what Kiyone had just told them. They were basically given permission to hunt down the Fallen Angels and kill them without fear of retaliation. Rias was a tad skeptical though. She wondered if this could be some kind of setup. "And Azazel himself said we could do this?"

Kiyone nodded her head at the red headed devils query. **"He is the Governor General of the Fallen Angels as well as head of the Grigori. His word is basically law."** She then pulled out a cell phone, brought up the message, and gave it to Kiba to show she wasn't lying. **"If you don't believe me, here is the message he sent me today. If that isn't good enough, I can have him notarize the message and have him sign it himself."**

Kiba looked at the phone and read the message. After reading it, he looked at his club president. "Rias, it's all here. He is basically giving us the go ahead to attack them." He said before he handed the phone back to Kiyone.

"Just one problem though. Where are they hiding out?" Asked Issei.

" **They're hiding out at the abandoned church on the hill."** Kiyone answered, making everyone look at her surprised. **"But knowing that is going to come at a price."**

Rias looked at Kiyone with an irked expression. "And what exactly is it that you want from us, Black Skull?"

" **I want to come with you. What these traitors did, this isn't just business, it's personal for me. It will only be for this one job, I'll even do it pro bono."**

Rias thought about the disguised assassin's offer. "Very well, you can come. But, you will be under mine and Akeno's supervision the entire time you're with us. Is that understood?"

" **Still don't trust me enough, Gremory?"** Kiyone asked with a smirk.

"You're a Fallen Angel. And while you may have saved my servant's life, you still haven't gained my trust."

" **Fair point. Very well, Gremory. I will abide by your terms."**

"Just so you know, one toe out of line and Akeno here will flash fry you." Akeno chuckled sadistically as lightning started dancing around her fingers. Kiyone gulped at the threat. She certainly didn't want to be turned into a living light bulb. So she nodded her head in agreement.

Rias smirked before speaking again. "Well then in that case..." She then got up from her chair and her face turned serious. "Listen up! These Fallen Angels made the mistake of invading our territory, planning to kill an innocent, and above that, had the nerve to try and harm one of my precious servants." She motioned to Issei, who was blushing. "What they did is unforgivable and they must pay for it. Everyone, get ready for battle. We attack tonight!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted in unison

 **And done with the next chapter. As a heads up, I don't know when Raynare got her hands on the ritual to extract Asia's sacred gear, I can only assume she stole it before being tasked to monitor Issei. If anyone knows when she stole t, let me know and I'll fix it. Also, Gunter is an OC, but I don't think I'll have him appear unless I deem it necessary. So anyway, sorry it took so long everyone, but my other stories, work, an easily distracted mind, just life in general tends to get in the way. But I assure you I will not abandon any of my stories and I will start updating more often. Anyway, part one of the end of the Raynare arc is done and next chapter, the showdown at the church. I hope you are all as excited as I am to see how this pans out and look forward to the action that will take place. Next time on The Fallen Angel Sister Chapter 6: Blood for Blood. Until then, read, review and let me know what you think. This is TravyMcNavy184 signing out and bidding you all TTFN (Ta ta for now).**


	7. Chapter 6: Blood for Blood

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of The Fallen Angel Sister. So last chapter, Kiyone once again saved her brother from being killed and managed to get her hands on Sellzan's journal to find out what Raynare has cooking. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for; the showdown at the church. Kiyone is only moments away from getting her revenge on Raynare for trying to kill her brother. How will this play out, stick around and find out. So read, review, and enjoy. As always, I own nothing but the ocs. Before going on, I'll answer some reviews.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you are liking this. Fear not, I will continue updating my stories, I just have a lot going on right now but like I said I will only stop when I don't have passion for writing anymore.**

 **Guest: Glad you are excited for this. As for revealing Kiyone's identity, it won't happen for a good while. I'm trying to add to the drama when Issei finds out.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Ripvanguard: I'm glad you like my stuff. Honestly I wasn't sure my stuff would be good but seeing your comment makes it worth it, so thank you very much.**

 **And now, the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Blood for Blood

 _The Abandoned Church_

Inside the abandoned church on the outskirts of town, the inside was a complete disaster. Pews were tossed all over the place, windows that weren't smashed were destroyed, the pulpit was smashed to bits, and there were holes in the wall where light spears were tossed. Standing near the steps going to the pulpit was Kalawarner and Dohnaseek watching the one responsible for the church's destruction, Raynare.

To say Raynare was angry would be an understatement. Not only had the stray priest and other rogue fallen angel in her employ had gone missing, but the young nun with the sacred gear was gone too. Her ticket to being the most powerful and beloved of all fallen angels was gone too. She was furious and venting her anger on everything in the church that wasn't nailed down. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" She roared as she picked up a pew across the room. It impacted the wall and shattered to pieces.

"Lady Raynare, you need to calm down." Kalawarner said trying to calm their leader down but to no avail.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Our golden meal ticket is gone along with Mittelt, not to mention that dipshit psycho priest is now M.I.A, and YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN?!" Raynare shouted angrily.

"Look, we get you're angry, but losing your shit isn't going to help." Dohnaseek said, only for Raynare to grab her by the collar of his coat and glare at him angrily.

"Two of our subordinates are missing and the nun with Twilight Healing is gone too, Dohnaseek. Angry doesn't come CLOSE to how I'm feeling!" Raynare said before she angrily tossed Dohnaseek to the floor. She then walked to a hidden door where the pulpit once stood and walked down the stairs to the basement.

Dohnaseek propped himself up and brushed himself off. "Dammit, how could things get any worse for us?" Kalawarner said.

"Careful there, Kalawarner. Those are some infamous last words." Dohnaseek said.

* * *

 _The ORC Club Room_

At the ORC club room, everyone readied themselves for battle. Kiyone sat on one of the couches loading her pistol clips with light infused bullets, which were violet in color, just like her light spears. Sitting across from her was Issei and Asia, who watched her load her pistols with intrigue. Neither of them never would have thought that light could be manipulated to be used as ammunition for firearms. Kiyone saw her brother and former nun staring, so she decided to break the silence.

" **Something on your minds?"**

"Hmm, oh sorry. We didn't mean to stare." Issei responded.

"Yes, we apologize for staring." Asia responded.

" **Curiosity isn't a crime."** Kiyone said as she loaded the clip into her Jericho and holstered it behind her outfit.

"It's just I think it's pretty cool that you can summon guns." Issei said.

" **This is actually my sacred gear."**

"That's your sacred gear?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

" **Technically it's an artificial sacred gear, but yes."**

"Artificial sacred gear?" Asia inquired.

" **It means unlike your sacred gear or Hyoudou's, I wasn't born with it, mine was made. My boss Azazel made it for the day I became a Fallen Angel. It's called Infinite Armory, it allows me to materialize any firearm from any time period."**

"Any time period?" Asia inquired.

Kiyone focused and materialized an old flintlock pistol. **"Any time period."** Kiyone answered, further surprising the two before she dissipated the pistol.

"Oh man, I bet you and my sister would hit it off immediately." Issei said.

" **You think so?"** Kiyone asked as she loaded her next clip.

"Hell yeah, she's a total gun nut and if you sees what you can do, she'd go crazy. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she asked you to marry her." Issei joked with a slight chuckle.

" **Hmm, I see."** Kiyone was a little irked at that comment. She knew she was a gun nut but she didn't like it when her brother just said it out loud. It was always a source of annoyance with her.

"Well I think it's also pretty amazing that light itself can be made into bullets." Asia said. "I didn't think it was possible."

" **Be around long enough Argento, you'd be surprised at what you can do. It's all a matter of being creative."** Kiyone explained. **"Believe it or not, I didn't think it was possible either until Azazel pitched the idea. It was pretty hard to do it at first. Took me a good few months to get it just right."**

Issei seemed intrigued at what Kiyone told him. He then brought up his left hand and summoned his sacred gear. He took a long look at it and wondered what kind of possibilities his sacred had if he trained enough. But then he remembered being told that his sacred gear is common and considered the weakest sacred gear out there. At this point, Rias came up to the three as she had to tell Issei an important ability of being a pawn.

"Issei." Rias addressed the boy. "Before we go, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"You may think that a pawn is the weakest chess piece, but that's not true by any means." She said as she sat on her desk. "Do you remember when I told you my evil pieces have the same attributes as their chess characters?"

"Yeah, but so what? What can a stupid pawn do?"

"In this game, quite a lot actually." Rias answered. "If a pawn advances deep enough into enemy territory, it can be promoted to any other piece besides the king."

"So does that mean eventually, I can have all the powers of everyone else?"

" **Precisely, Hyoudou."** Kiyone jumped in. **"But that's only if Gremory declares a place to be enemy territory, Like say...an abandoned church used as a base by some rogue fallen angels."**

"Yes, exactly as she said. Top marks for you Black Skull." Rias replied albeit a bit annoyed the disguised fallen angel assassin jumped in on her explanation. "Now then Issei, let's talk about your sacred gear."

"My sacred gear? Oh yeah, Black Skull told me about it the other night." Issei replied. "She said it was called the Hand of the Dragon and that it doubles my power. But...she also told me it's one of the weakest ones out here." He said sadly.

Rias then softly and kindly cupped one of his cheeks, making him look at her with a blush. "Don't let that get you down. Any sacred gear works in direct correlation to the current feelings of it's owner. Or to put it another way, the stronger those feelings are, the more powerful your sacred gear will be." She explained sweetly.

Issei was taken aback at the explanation. "Oh, that's...pretty cool. Awesome." For a moment, Issei felt happy. Despite the fact that he had a weak sacred gear, hearing that it will grow stronger given time gave him some comfort.

"Rias, we're ready to go when you are." Kiba announced.

"Wait!" Said Asia. "I want to go with you." Hearing that greatly surprised everyone. Issei looked at the former nun with a conflicted expression.

"That's not a good idea, Asia." Issei said. "This could get very dangerous. The fallen angels are still after you. You could end up captured or hurt...or worse."

Asia flinched a little at the thought of either being captured or killed by the fallen angels, but she was firm. "I know, but I want to be there for you if you get hurt. You risked your life to help me and now I want to do the same. Please, let me come with you."

Issei was silent. He didn't know what to say. He turned to Kiyone. **"I would have to agree with it being dangerous, but it's not my decision to make. It's your call, Hyoudou."** She said.

Issei looked back to Asia and thought hard. "Well...alright. You can come with us." Asia smiled at his answer. "But, you stay close to me and if I tell you to hide or run, you do it. You got that?" Issei added with authority in his voice, making Asia nod her head.

After Rias formulated a plan of attack, the ORC plus Kiyone and Asia would split into two groups. Rias, Akeno and Kiyone would approach the church from the front to hopefully draw out the fallen angels and maybe some stray priests if there were any while Issei, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko would sneak into the church and take out any remaining fallen angels and priests. Rias, Akeno and Kiyone were now walking through the forest to the church while Issei and the others hid near the entrance of the church, awaiting a signal to go in. As the three girls approached the church, someone called out to them.

"Well, well. Looks like we got some rats." It was Kalawarner who was sitting on a branch with Dohnaseek standing on her right on the same branch.

"That long, beautiful red hair. No doubt about it, you're the heiress of the house of Gremory, aren't you? I never would have thought we would have to meet like this." Dohnaseek said politely. He then noticed the same masked fallen angel who stopped him from killing Issei. "Black Skull? What are you doing here and with them of all people?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Aside from tearing you two a new asshole for going after Hyoudou, I got a message for you and that AWOL bitch you call your boss."** Kiyone replied.

"And what message would that be?" Asked Kalawarner.

" **Daddy's turned on the porch light. Time to come home. So, are you two gonna come quietly or are things going to get ugly?"**

"Hah! Do you expect us to believe that Lord Azazel sent just one fallen angel, and a newborn at that, to try and take us back? That's a laugh." Kalawarner retorted before she burst out laughing.

"You know you really shouldn't laugh and underestimate your opponents." Rias said, making Kalawarner stop laughing.

"Indeed." Added Akeno. "Something like will come back to bite you in the butt."

"Shut up you filthy devil scum!" Kalawarner spat.

"They're right, Kalawarner." Dohnaseek said, making Kalawarner glare at him. "No matter the opponent, never underestimate them. And I'm sorry to say Lady Gremory, if you think adding one of our own will give you an edge, you're sorely mistaken. You see, we brought our own friends into the mix." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, two dozen stray priests came out of hiding from the behind the trees, all armed with swords of light. Dohnaseek and Kalawarner then jumped from the branch and landed in front of the stray priests and brought forth their own light spears, ready to do battle with the three unwelcome intruders.

Seeing this didn't deter any of them. As a matter of fact, they were all grinning confidently at what stood before them.

"Well, well, looks like the gang's all here." Akeno said lightly with a smile. She then looked to Rias, who nodded her head. Already knowing what she meant, Akeno then cast a spell and within an instant, she was out of her school uniform and now donned a white and red traditional miko outfit. She then made a few hand-signs and soon the area around them was surrounded by a barrier, surprising the fallen angels and priests.

"A barrier?!" Dohnaseek exclaimed.

"Hmm hmm, catching my prey in a cage gets me soooo hot." Akeno said in a rather sultry tone as lightning danced around her frame.

Kalawarner looked at the three with a hateful gaze. "You filthy scum, this was your plan the whole time?!"

"Yep, and I'm gonna take a _whole_ lot of pleasure out of watching all of you squirm in pain. Hope you're into S&M." Akeno replied, making the two enemy fallen angels and stray priests look at her in disgust.

"End of the line for all of you." Rias added confidently.

Kiyone brought out her Jericho pistols she loaded and holstered back at the club room and took aim at Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and the priests. **"Enough talk, let's get this show on the road."** She said.

"Enough standing around!" One of the priests shouted as he raised his light sword. "Let's kill these heathens now!" He then charged towards the two devils and reborn fallen angel as they took their battle stances.

* * *

 _With Issei and his group_

Issei, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia were now hiding behind some trees near the church. The plan Rias came up with was that she, Akeno, and Kiyone would draw out some of the fallen angels and stray priests out of the church to distract them while they would go in and take of the remaining threats. Right now they were waiting for the signal to move into the church. Issei just looked at the church and couldn't help but feel like he wanted to jump out of his skin.

"Oh man, just being near this place is making my skin crawl." Issei said uncomfortably.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But not to worry, I can sense only one fallen angel inside. Looks like Rias' plan to thin out their numbers really worked." Kiba said.

Hearing that made Issei smile. "Yeah and with you guys with me, taking that bitch down should be a piece of cake."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Issei. Even with the three of us, we need to watch ourselves. A single fallen angel will still be able to kill all three of us."

Issei flinched at the thought of being killed. And odds are the fallen angel inside was the one who left him for dead in the park. His hands began to shake horribly. Issei then felt someone grip his hand, making him stop shaking. He looked and saw it was Asia.

"Don't worry Issei, I'm right here with you just like you have been for me." She said reassuringly.

Issei smiled at the former nun and used his free hand to rub her head. "Exactly what I needed. Thanks Asia." He said gratefully.

BANG BANG BANG

The four then heard gunshots ringing in the air. "Guess that's the signal. Let's go." Kiba said. The four then headed for the entrance to the church. Once they were at the door, Koneko stood directly in front of it. "Koneko, if you would." He gestured to the petite girl, who nodded her head.

"Knock, knock." She said in a monotone voice as she kicked the doors hard, causing them to fly off their hinges and slam on the ground. The inside of the church was trashed but that didn't deter them. The quartet then entered the church, their guards up in case of an ambush.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the rats crawled out of their hole. Ohhhh, and you even brought little Asia with you." Came a cruel and familiar voice that Issei and Asia recognized all too well. They looked to the stairway leading to the pulpit to find Raynare sitting on one of the steps, looking like she had been waiting for them. Issei shuddered out of fright while Asia hid behind Issei. Kiba and Koneko got into battle stances.

"Yuuma." Issei addressed the fallen angel.

Raynare just chuckled maliciously. "'Yuuma'. You're still calling me that?" She continued to laugh. "Do you know why I called myself that?" She asked Issei, who shook his head. "Because Yuuma means 'evening daze'. I thought it was fitting since I planned to kill you at sunset." She answered cruelly, making Issei glare angrily at her.

"You bitch! I can't believe...I can't believe I ever wanted to be with you." Issei said angrily as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh please. As if I couldn't tell you were a virgin at first glance. Certainly made my job easier. Pansies like you will believe anything if you think you'll get your pole greased."

"Tch! To think I actually liked you, or Yuuma."

"Awww, sweety that was the point." Raynare said in her 'Yuuma' voice, further angering Issei. "I needed you to play superhero to my damsel in distress. You poor thing, you wanted so badly to believe it that you never even caught on. I just wish you could see the look on your face, it makes the torture of spending so much time with you worth it."

"Why? You had to have known it was pointless from the start, making me worry about our date. Why would you go so far?"

Raynare just laughed cruelly at his query before reverting back to her real voice. "Oh, don't worry. That date was everything a girl like me could ask for. I was so bored the whole time, I couldn't wait to kill you." This shocked the devils and Asia greatly.

"You're sick." Koneko said.

"But I bet you already know that." Kiba added.

Raynare just scoffed at the knight's and rook's comments. "Oh please, like I give a shit about what you think."

"Lady Raynare." Asia called out, making Raynare look at her. "How-how could you be so cruel? It's bad enough you did such horrible things to Issei, but to think you also only took me in because you were planning to take this power I have, knowing that doing so would kill me." She said with tears in her eyes.

Raynare then stood up from the stair. "Because my dear, it was necessary. No matter what I did, my superiors never noticed my accomplishments. When I heard about you and your sacred gear, I knew your power was a priceless gem and I had to make it mine. I had to betray my superiors to get the ritual to extract someones sacred gear, but it would have been totally worth it. The power to heal any injury and ailment, not to mention heal anyone, I knew that having a power like that would put me on Lord Azazel's and Lord Shemhazai's radars. I would have become the most powerful and beloved of all the fallen angels." She declared with a grin, which soon soured into a frown. "But then, you and that newborn fallen brat came along and ruined everything!" She shouted angrily.

Issei raised an eyebrow as he thought what 'brat' she was talking about. 'Newborn fallen brat? Could she be talking about Black Skull?'

Raynare then materialized a light spear, making the three devils ready themselves for a fight. "I made the mistake of not making sure the job was finished when I stabbed you, a mistake I WON'T MAKE AGAIN!" She yelled maniacally as she flew straight at Issei.

* * *

 _Back with Rias and her group_

Rias and Akeno were currently engaging Kalawarner and Dohnaseek while Kiyone held off the stray priests. Kiyone was using a small amount of light energy in the bullets, so they were like rubber bullets. They wouldn't kill the priests but they weren't going to tickle either. Killing was still new to her so she didn't want to kill needlessly and besides, there was only one person she came here to kill tonight. As one stray priest jumped in the air and brought his sword down to try and slash her, Kiyone jumped back to dodge the attack and fired a couple shots into his torso, making him fall to the ground in pain. Seeing their comrade fall, more priests charged toward the disguised assassin. But Kiyone was ready as she fired at the charging priests. Once she was out of ammo, she tossed her guns and quickly materialized a staff made of light and blocked the priest's light swords. She then pushed them back, making them fall to the ground. She then materialized another Jericho with non-lethal light bullets and fired at them while they were on the ground, immobilizing them.

One priest thought he would get the jump on her by attacking her from behind. Kiyone's VHUD warned her of the incoming threat and she responded by pointing her gun over shoulder, surprising the priest enough to stop him in his tracks. Without looking, Kiyone fired a bullet into his head, knocking him out cold. Seeing that made the rest of the priests in front of her stop dead in their tracks. Never before had they seen someone or something like the assassin who stood before them. They had received training to combat devils and this person here was taking them all out and making them look like a bunch of amateurs. One priest angrily charged toward Kiyone again but Kiyone used her light staff to sweep him off his feet. Once he was in the air, she brought her staff down on his midsection, slamming him to the ground hard and knocking him out. She looked at the remaining priests. **"Anyone else feeling lucky tonight?"** She goaded. The priests composed themselves and readied themselves to try and take her down again. Kiyone wasn't at all worried as she dissipated her staff and materialized a riot shotgun for close quarter combat.

While Kiyone dealt with the priests, Rias and Akeno were engaged in a fight with Dohnaseek and Kalawarner. The two threw their light spears and the two combined to make a bigger light spear that hurled towards the two seniors. Akeno brought up a shield to deflect the attack. "You can't defend against our attacks forever." Kalawarner arrogantly said.

"We realize that, but we have no intention of defending forever." Rias responded.

"We're just gauging that kind of power you can dish out before we hit back." Added Akeno.

"An excellent strategy, but it will do you little good." Dohnaseek said. "We have years if experience on you. You and your underlings stand no chance against us. If you really think sending your other servants to try and take the church while you distracted us was going to work?"

Rias was surprised that they knew about Issei and the others assaulting the church, but kept a cool face. "So you know about my other servants being here?"

The two fallen angels just shrugged at her question. "You must think we're some kind of stupid if you think we didn't sense their presence Miss Gremory." Dohnaseek said.

Kalawarner laughed arrogantly, catching the two devil's attention. "I sensed the power coming from those stoolies of yours and I gotta say, you have very horrible taste in servants." The older fallen angel mocked. "Especially that little sleazy little weasel who thought Lady Raynare was gonna give him a happy ending. I bet she's already turned him into a shish kabob by now." She continued to laugh arrogantly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate him or the rest of my servants." Rias retorted, silencing Kalawarner's laughter.

"Huh, what do you mean." Kalawarner asked.

Rias put her hands on her hips and adopted a confident smile on her face. "Let's just say he's the most powerful he's the most powerful pawn I've ever seen." She said.

While this was going on, Kiyone had managed to dwindle down the numbers of the stray priests and now only none were left standing. She had overheard the conversation between Rias and the two rogue fallen angels. She was very angry that Kalawarner had the nerve to not only mention her brother but to make fun of him the way she did. Then she heard what Rias said about him being the most powerful pawn.

'The most powerful pawn she has ever seen?' Kiyone wondered to herself. 'So there is something more to Issei's sacred gear than we thought. She then looked towards the church and couldn't help but worry for her brother. She took a look Rias and Akeno and saw that they were busy with Dohnaseek and Kalawarner. She then sprouted her wings and took off to the church to provide backup to her brother. 'I'm coming for you Issei. I almost lost you once, I'll be damned before I lose you again. Just-just hang in there, I'll be there soon.'

* * *

 _Back in the Church._

Issei saw Raynare fly straight at him and Asia and immediately reacted. He grabbed Asia and jumped out of the way to the side of the church, taking cover behind one of the pillars. Kiba and Koneko went on the offensive and tried to jump her but Raynare saw them coming. Kiba tried to striker her with a sword while Koneko tried to deliver a powerful punch. But Raynare managed to block the attack with her spear in one hand and grabbed Koneko's fist, surprising them greatly. Raynare then parried Kiba's sword, making him stagger and then use Koneko like a flail and slammed her into the blonde knight, sending the both of them flying to the other side of the chapel.

Raynare just laughed cruelly at their efforts. "Is that really all you losers got? Rats, and here I thought I was gonna work up a sweat." She said arrogantly.

Back with Issei and Asia, Issei put Asia behind one of the pillars. "Stay here and don't move." Issei commanded as he went back out to confront Raynare. Raynare noticed his presence as he activated his sacred gear. Seeing it made Raynare just laugh at him, but Issei was still angry at everything she said that he just tuned it out.

"Is _that_ your sacred gear?" She asked genuinely surprised before she continued to laugh. "Wow, coming up short as usual. You know when Kalawarner said you were alive somehow and activated you sacred gear, I thought it would be something intimidating, so much for that. If you really think you can take me on with that, you're even dumber than I thought. Seriously you might as well be fighting me with sticks and stones"

"Are you gonna keep on talking bitch?" Issei asked.

 **BOOST**

The jewel on Issei's gauntlet shouted. "Or are you gonna fight?"

Raynare became very agitated at the question and was now ready to gut Issei like a trout. "You're an idiot if you think you can take me on with that tiny thing!" She exclaimed as she threw the spear she materialized earlier.

"Promotion: Rook." Issei shouted as he put his arms in front of himself as the spear drew closer. Upon contact, the spear hit a barrier of Gremory Family sigils, shattering to pieces. "My turn! Promotion: Knight." Soon Issei took off in a burst of speed towards the rogue fallen angel. Issei tried to punch Raynare, but Raynare managed to fly out of the way and was now floating in midair, ever still laughing at Issei's efforts.

"Wow, just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any worse, you get reincarnated as a Devil and pawn to freakin boot. Gahahahahah, my god, this is just too rich." Raynare soon got the wind knocked out of her when she got hit with a pew thrown by Koneko. She turned around to see the white haired rook and glared hatefully at her.

"Suck it." Koneko barked.

With her distracted again, Issei jumped into the air and grabbed Raynare by the back of her head, surprising her greatly. Issei then brought her down to the ground and smashed her face into the floor, causing it to crack. Issei then jumped back. "You're really easily distracted, you know that?" He asked facetiously.

Raynare got back up and just brushed herself off like it was nothing but deep down was seething in anger at having been hit by some lower class trash like them. "So you managed to get a few good licks in, so what. It still doesn't change that you're all gonna die here like the pathetic little worms you are! And after I get done with you, I'll go ahead and extract little Asia's sacred gear. Nothing is going to stop me from obtaining her power. I'll be beloved! I will become the most powerful of all the fallen angels and I'm finally going to make all those who screwed me over finally pay!" She then lunged at Issei again and brought down her spear. This time Kiba jumped back in and blocked her attack, which surprised her.

"Sorry, but I think it's time I get a crack at you." He said confidently. Raynare was at first angry that the blonde knight blocked her attack and stopped her from killing Issei, but it soon turned into an arrogant grin.

"If you think you have what it takes to take me on pretty boy, then bring it!" They soon engaged in sword battle. They seemed to deadlocked, but Raynare still sported an arrogant grin. "Ha, is this really the best you can do?!"

"Not even close." Kiba responded not losing his smile. Suddenly, the sword he was wielding suddenly became enveloped in a shadow and the shadow started to absorb the light from Raynare's light spear, causing it to begin shrinking.

Raynare was shocked at what was happening to her weapon. "WHAT?! What the hell is this?!"

"It's called the Holy Eraser. It's a sword of darkness that devours light." Kiba answered. As the light spear was dwindling down in size, Kiba materialized another sword and slashed horizontally at her stomach. Raynare managed to jump back in time to avoid a fatal blow, but Kiba managed to give her a small cut on her stomach. Seeing her wound made her very angry as she glared hatefully at Kiba, who was soon joined by Issei and Koneko. "A bit of advice, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents. It will ultimately come back to bite you in the butt." He said playfully.

"GRRRRAAAAAAH! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A BUNCH OF LOW CLASS TRASH LIKE ALL OF YOU!" Raynare shouted as she took flight once again. The three devils prepared themselves for whatever the rogue fallen angel had planned. She materialized a light spear and put nearly three times the amount of her power than her other one and threw it to the ground towards them. As the spear hit the ground, it violent explosion.

Issei and the others tried to brace themselves from the shockwave but it proved too powerful as it sent all of them flying to the other side of the church. Issei tried to get up, but Raynare was soon in front of him. She violently grabbed his face and threw him to the other side. She materialized another spear and took aim at Issei. "I said I was going to kill you worms, and I'll start with YOU!" Raynare threw the spear towards the pervert who knew he wouldn't have enough time to promote to a rook or jump out of the way.

"ISSEI!" Kiba shouted in horror.

Time itself seemed to slow to a crawl as the spear got closer and closer to Issei. Suddenly, a form threw itself in front of him and took the attack meant for him. Issei looked to see the form and his eyes widened in absolute shock and horror and he felt like his heart just stopped. Asia had thrown herself in front of Issei and took the attack. The spear ripped through her back then went all the way through her chest, the tip barely close enough to touch Issei's face.

"ASIAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted.

The light spear soon disappeared, leaving a massive hole going from her back to her front. Blood burst everywhere and Asia soon began to lose what little strength she was using to hold herself up and started to fall face first towards the ground. Issei managed to catch her before she did. "Asia! Asia!" He called out to her. "Hey, stay with me! You're going to be alright! You hear me?!" He pleaded as he grabbed and held her hand tightly.

Asia just looked at him and soon coughed up blood, some of it landing on Issei's face. Issei just ignored it as he continued to try and comfort her. "I...I know...it wasn't a very long time but...I'm so blessed to have made a friend like you." She said weakly.

"Don't talk like that! It isn't over, okay? We're going to be friends for a lot longer than this. You, me, and Kiyone." Issei said desperately with tears in his eyes. "Once you get better, the three of us will go out for some karaoke. Or maybe we'll teach you how to bowl. Hell, I'll even introduce you to my buddies Matsuda and Motohama. Kiyone may have no love for them and yes, they may come off as a couple of pervs because of it, but they're really great guys once you get to know them and I'm sure they are gonna love you."

Asia's eyes began to tear from from all the wonderful things Issei had said. "I wish...it could be different. It would have been great...to have been born and raised in this country. To be able...to go to yours and your sister's school."

"You still can!" Issei affirmed. "And school would be a lot more fun with you around. I especially know that Kiyone would love to have you around."

Asia then cupped Issei's cheek. Issei could see the light slowly leaving Asia's eyes but was surprised that she still managed to smile despite her wound. Asia knew her time was coming to an end, so with the little strength she had left, she said one final thing him. "I never wanted to...make you cry Issei. I'm...so sorry...to you...and your sister." Her hand fell from Issei's face and fell to the ground. She then closed her eyes and just like that, she was dead, causing Issei to one again become wide eyed in horror.

He swore he would protect Asia no matter what and she died right in front of him. He had failed. "No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?! ANSWER ME GOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Why? Why her? She was a healer, god dammit! So why? Why did she have to be the one to die?" Issei continued to cry over the former nun's corpse, completely ignoring that her blood was staining his uniform. "All she wanted was to make friends. She had one in me and Kiyone and would have made so many more. Is that it? Is this my fault? Are you punishing her for being friends with a devil? Is that it? Give her back! GIVE HER BACK YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Kiba and Konoko looked on with pity at the scene before them. They may have been devils and Asia a former member of the church, but they would never wish any harm to befall the innocent.

Rayare just chuckled heartlessly at the scene before her. "Well isn't that a damn shame." Issei heard her and became very enraged but still held onto Asia's body. "Not to mention a devil asking for forgiveness in a church? Boy, what a twisted sense of humor, don't you agree?" She said callously. Suddenly, Issei's eyes began to glow a bright green and his pupils became slitted, like a reptile's for a brief moment before returning to normal. Raynare may not know this, but unbeknownst to her, she had just awakened something inside Issei that he kept dormant for a long time now.

* * *

 _Back with Rias' group around the same time_

Dohnaseek and Kalawarner continued their assault on the King and Queen, but Akeno managed to keep up their defenses, despite the last attack knocked her back a foot or two. "It doesn't matter what that moron's abilities are, he doesn't stand a chance against Lady Raynare." Dohnaseek proclaimed as he made another light spear. Rias just stared angrily at the two.

Kalawarner laughed in agreement at her companions statement. "You know, Lady Raynare shared the details of her little 'fling' with that nutless wonder. And I gotta say, I never heard of an more pitiful excuse of a man. HA, what a joke." She further mocked as she created her own light spear.

The two rogue fallen angels threw their spears at Rias, who still stood by and looked as if she was waiting for something. "Look out!" Akeno shouted to her King. As the two light spear combined into one and neared the red headed devil, suddenly Rias burst into bright, red light, surprising the two fallen angels greatly.

"She deflected it?!" Kalawarner exclaimed in shock.

"He's not a joke." Rias declared, her hair overshadowing her eyes. "No one laughs at my servants." She continued to glow brighter and brighter, frightening the rogues.

"Awww, look what you did now." Akeno said jokingly. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to taunt her like that. Whoopsie on you."

As Rias was about to unleash her attack, suddenly the barrier that surrounded the area suddenly dissipated, shocking everyone. "What the?!" Rias exclaimed, she then looked to Akeno, who looked to be just as stumped as she was. While they were distracted, Dohnaseek saw an ample opportunity to kill Rias and he took it. He materialized another light spear and threw at Rias. Just as Akeno was about to defend her, another blue light spear appeared out of nowhere and intercepted Dohnaseek's light spear.

"Wh-where did that come from?" Dohnaseek said out loud.

"Attacking someone when their back is turned? I knew stooped to a whole new low when you sided with that traitor whore Raynare, but I didn't think you'd stoop _this_ low...Dohnaseek." A voice said as the one who it belonged to emerged from the forest, a voice Dohnaseek knew all too well. Just hearing it made a deathly chill run down his spine as he stared in horror of one of the figures who emerged from the forest. Rias and Akeno were even surprised to see two strangers suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Elias and Samandriel came walking out of the forest and into the clearing, Elias had a look that he was mad enough to chew nails while Samandriel walked with his hands behind his head and walked beside his companion casually.

"E-E-Elias." Dohnaseek said, fright and terror present in his voice, and he was right to be afraid. Ever since their time in the Grigori, Elias was Dohnaseek's superior, both in terms of rank and skill. Not to mention Elias is Dohnaseek's older brother. When Elias became the head of the Grigori's Interrogation and Torture Division and saw first hand the interrogation tactics he used on a person who needed to be interrogated, the last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end. Dohnaseek thought that if he joined up with Raynare, he would be powerful enough to be able to stand up to his brother, but as of right now the plan has completely fallen apart. His brother now stood before them and he has every reason to be afraid of him.

"Oh dear, we are in troublllllllle." Samandriel said with a grin. He then looked up to Kalawarner. "Hey there, Kalawarner. Long time, no see." He greeted the other fallen angel casually. Kalawarner and Samandriel once had a fling once upon a time. After she revealed her true character, Samandriel cut off all contact with her and he was right too.

Kalawarner just brushed off the assassin's greeting. "Samandriel, you got a lot of nerve showing your face to me. I thought we had a good thing going on."

"So did I." Samandriel said shrugging his shoulders. "But when I found out the kind of evil, conceited, manipulative bitch you were, I thought it be best if we saw other people. Know what I mean?" Kalawarner just glared angrily at the red headed fallen angel.

Elias continued to stare at his brother angrily. Dohnaseek thought very carefully about what to say. He knew if he said the wrong thing, his brother would skewer him before he took his next breath. "E-E-E-Elias. I-i-it's good to see you again, big brother." Dohnaseek tried to lighten the tension. "H-h-had I known that you were in town, I would have-"

"Shut up" Elias said in a dark tone. A tone that made Dohnaseek flinch in fear. "or I'll kill right here and now." He finished while narrowing his eyes for emphasis.

"Y-y-y-yes. F-f-f-forgive me, brother." Dohnaseek said.

Rias and Akeno saw in amazement that the confident fallen angel that was giving them trouble earlier was reduced to a scared little child. Regardless, these two strangers, whom Rias deduced were fallen angels given their association with Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, were not only trespassing in her territory but were impeding in her business. "Excuse me." She said trying to get their attention, but Elias' gaze never left his younger brother. "I don't know who you two are, but this is my territory and my business. I would like to know-"

"You shut up too, Miss Gremory." Elias said in the same tone without looking at her. "This is now a matter between my brother and I, please stay out of this.

Rias was appalled at the man's actions. He not only acknowledged her appearance, but he had the nerve to tell her to shut up. "H-h-how dare you! Know your place fallen angel!" She demanded as she stepped towards Elias.

Elias moved one of his eyes and gave Rias a stare that made Rias stop dead in her tracks and look as if she was staring into the face of death itself. "I said...shut up and stay out of this!" He demanded to the Gremory heiress, who looked as if she should do what she was told otherwise she might be on the receiving end of a light spear.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, Miss Gremory." Samandriel jumped in. "Elias here doesn't like to repeat himself and he doesn't take too kindly to those who make him do it. Not to mention he gets real mean and nasty when you piss him off. So don't piss him off. Word to the wise." He said in a whisper, even doing a whisper gesture.

"Enough of this chatter." Said the interrogator. "Dohnaseek" At the call of his name, Dohnaseek straightened up as if a drill sergeant called him. "Come down here, NOW!" He demanded with a extreme authority.

"Ha! Piss off Elias." Kalawarner sneered. "You may be the head of the Grigori's Interrogation and Torture Division, but we aren't afraid of you anymore. Right Dohnaseek?" She asked her companion, but got no answer, making her look at him. "Dohnaseek...right?"

Her answer cam in the form of Dohnaseek floating down to the ground and walking towards his brother, shocking her greatly. "Wha-! Dohnaseek, what are you doing?!"

"Sorry Kalawarner, but I'm more afraid of him than I am of you or Lady Raynare." He responded as he continued walking towards Elias.

Kalawarner just gritted her teeth angrily at her companion. "You coward!" She yelled.

Dohnaseek now stood before his brother, who still had an angry scowl on his face. "I...I...I'm sorry." He tried to apologize.

Elias responded by punching him square into his left jaw, knocking him to ground unconscious and knocking his hat off. "Save it for your court martial, traitor." He chided. Elias then pulled out some handcuffs with angel warding on them from his pocket and restrained his brother. After he restrained Dohnaseek, he looked to Kalawarner again. "Alright, you too Kalawarner. Come here, now!" He demanded in the same tone he gave his brother.

Kalawarner just glared angrily at him. "You're done ordering me around, you sadistic fuck." She declared as she formed a light spear.

"You really think you can defeat me?"

"Won't know unless I try." She responded.

Elias gritted his teeth angrily at her arrogance. This low class traitorous whore thought she could take him on equal grounds. "You arrogant little-" He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his companion.

"Hey Elias, why don't you take your bro and head back to Lord Azazel for interrogation. I'll take Kalawarner." He offered. "After all, you're gonna need your strength and need a cool and level head to get what we need out of him, don't ya?"

Elias was silent for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to gut Kalawarner himself, but Samandriel did bring up a valid point. He'll need his energy for when he interrogates his brother alongside Azazel. "Very well, I'll leave her to you. But don't take too long, I may need you for later." Elias responded, to which Samandriel nodded his head. Elias then went to his brother, threw him over his shoulder and flew off back to the hideout.

Samandriel materialized a red knife made of light in his left hand and pointed towards his former lover. "So...we doing this or what?"

"Your funeral, worm." Kalawarner replied as she shot towards Samandriel. As she thrust her spear forward to skewer him, Samandriel used his knife to parry the attack, which knocked her off balance. Samandriel then materialized a light spear in his free hand and thrust it into Kalawarner's stomach. Kalawarner spat out blood from the wound. Samandriel then dissipated the spear and grabbed her head to make her look at him. He then placed the blade on her neck and without saying a word, slit her throat.

Blood erupted from Kalawarner's neck and sprayed all over Samandriel. After a few more moments, she was completely drained of her blood. Seeing the lifelessness in her eyes, Samandriel tossed her to the ground. He looked at her with the utmost pity. "A shame. I really thought you'd be one of the good ones." He said to the corpse.

Rias and Akeno watched the scene in absolute awe. They were only trying to distract them but even then were having trouble holding them off. But then, all of a sudden these two strangers show up and managed to get one to stand down without a fight and gutted the other one like trout without breaking a sweat. The two devils had to be careful, one of them may be gone but the other one looked like he could kill them before they even got the next word out. One thing was for sure, this was definitely one well trained killing machine.

Samandriel looked at the two girls, who readied themselves in case he wanted to fight them too. "Ah, calm down you two. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already." He said putting a hand up.

"Then why don't you?" Rias asked.

"Two reasons: First, we were only here for the two traitors. Second, I know better than to attack one of the devils who not only rules this territory, but also happens to be the little sister of one of the Four Great Satans. We may be many things Miss Gremory, but fallen angels aren't stupid."

"That's a difference of opinion." Akeno retorted.

"Someone like you really want to be saying something like that little girl?" Samandriel retorted back, silencing Akeno. "Didn't think so."

"So then why are you and that other man here, aside from dealing with these two troublemakers?" Rias asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I have a tad bit of information from my boss that I think you find...quite interesting." Rias and Akeno were wide eyed in surprise and eagerly awaited what it was the red haired fallen angel had to offer.

* * *

 _Back at the church_

Issei continued to hold Asia's lifeless corpse while Raynare continued to mock him and the now dead girl. "You realize it would never work, right. Her having friends I mean."

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked angrily as he gently put Asia's body on the ground and turned to face Raynare. "Why couldn't she have friends. All she did was help people, she didn't deserve any of this!"

"Unfortunately for those who have a sacred gear, this is their fate. Their destiny." Raynare responded.

"That is such bullshit! All Asia wanted to do was live a normal, peaceful life!"

"Out of the question!"

"Why?!"

"Because humans don't have the ability to survive in their world with a sacred gear." Raynare explained. "Even if they choose to use their power for good, they are seen as different and would be tortured out of fear."

"That would never have happened! I was her friend, I could have protected her from any of that! I would never have let anyone hurt her!"

"She's fucking dead, you moron! Stone cold dead and your whining about protecting her? Do you realize how psychotic you sound? You wouldn't have been able to save her back then any and you can't save her now!"

Issei gritted his teeth to the point that his teeth would break from the pressure he was so angry. Then, Raynare put the final nail in her coffin with her next statement. "Hey, I hear you have a sister." Issei's widened in anger at the mention of Kiyone. "You know what, since I couldn't get Asia's power, I'm still pretty pissed off. Maybe after I kill you and your friends, I'll go after her next and kill her too, just for hell of it." Raynare started to cackle like a madwoman.

Issei was silent for a few moments. Kiba and Koneko didn't know what to expect when Raynare had the nerve to not only mention Issei's sister but threaten her as well, they prepared themselves for what came next. "YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Issei roared angrily as he was enveloped in bright red and green energy as his gauntlet began to glow brightly. The power surge was enough knock Raynare back into one of the pillars. She stared in shock at the power Issei was pouring out.

"Wh-what the hell kinda power is this?!" Raynare asked astonished and shocked

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

The voice boomed from the gauntlet.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Issei angrily shouted at Raynare. "YOU ALREADY TOOK ASIA, I'LL BE DAMNED BEFORE I EVER LET YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" Suddenly, the gauntlet on Issei's began to change. Instead of only covering the top portion of his hand, it now covered his entire hand and the gauntlet extended to his elbow and was now different in appearance. It was still red with a green jewel with golden spikes on the side, but it looked more dragon like in appearance.

 **EXPLOSION**

The new gauntlet shouted as a bright green energy erupted from the jewel. Raynare continued to stare in disbelief at what she was seeing. Even Kiba and Koneko were astounded at the power Issei was displaying right now.

"This energy is at least second level! His sacred gear should be nowhere near this strong! It's-it's just a double critical!" She exclaimed as she took a step back in fear of the boy's newfound power. Raynare materialized another light spear and threw it at Issei. Issei just backhanded the attack with his gauntlet, shocking the three present. "H-how?! How the hell do you have this power?!"

Issei just glared angrily at Raynare. "Don't know, but if I can use this power to kick your ass, I don't care WHERE IT CAME FROM!" Issei then dashed towards Raynare.

Raynare tried to fly away, but Issei managed to grab her ankle and held her tightly, scaring the now terrified fallen angel further. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?!" Issei then slammed Ranare to the ground on her back and then brought her back and slammed her on her front.

Raynare groaned in agony. Issei then walked up and slammed his foot down on her back to keep her from getting up. He then grabbed her wings tightly. "No, wait! Wh-what are you doing?!" Raynare asked terrified.

"You seem very fond of your wings. Very...attached to them." Issei said in a sadistic tone as he started tugging on them.

Raynare already knew what he was thinking of doing. "No, please don't!" She begged, a look of pure terror adorned her face and tears in her eyes.

"You're a fallen angel right? Well in my opinion, if you've fallen, then you don't need these ANYMORE!" Issei then pulled on the wings with all his might and pulled them right out of Raynare.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ranyare screamed in agony as her wings were torn off of her back. Blood began spurting everywhere from the open wound. Kiba and Koneko looked on in horror at what they were seeing. They may hold no love for fallen angels, but to see something so brutal and ruthless be done on one of them, they couldn't help but pity Raynare. Not to mention it was done by Issei's hand. They knew Issei was a pervert but they never would have thought he was capable of such violence. With her wings torn from her, Issei then threw the wings to the side. Raynare turned and looked angrily at him. "You-you bastard! You tore off my wings!"

"Oh believe me" Issei then grabbed Raynare violently by her face and lifted her in the air. "That was nothing compared to what comes next." Issei then threw her towards one of the pillars and she slammed against it. With blinding speed, Issei was now in front of her again. He then grabbed her head again and started bashing it against the pillar. After a few bashes, Issei then started punching her in the face over and over again, so much so that he got some of her blood on his uniform combined with Asia's blood. He then grabbed and lifted her by the shoulders and started kneeing her in the stomach. After a few strikes to her gut, Raynare ejected the contents of her stomach, which spilled out on the floor. Having had enough, he threw her to the other side of the church.

Raynare's once beautiful face was now a bloody mess and she spat out blood and spit combined with any bile left in her mouth. She was suffering but Issei didn't give a damn. After everything she did and put him through, not to mention what she threatened to do to Kiyone, he was far from done. He walked over to her and turned her around. With his right hand, he grasped Raynare's neck and started to choke her violently. He lifted her into the air again so she was face to face with him. As Raynare was choking from being strangled, she could see the anger and fury in Issei's eyes. She wanted to fight back, but with the beating Issei dished out not to mention the blood she was losing from the wound on her back as well as her other injuries, she couldn't do a thing. She was powerless, which was fine with Issei. "P-p-please, mercy." She tried to beg.

"Mercy?!" Issei questioned angrily as his gauntlet began to glow bright red. "To a lying, murdering bitch like you? Never!" He then cocked his left hand back, causing Raynare to become wide eyed in fear. "Eat this you SHITTY FALLEN ANGEL!" Issei drove his fist home right into Raynare's face, causing her to fly through the air and crash right through a window. "That was for Asia." Issei said as he panted heavily, whatever power and adrenaline he was feeling during the beating was gone now and he was spent. He nearly fell to the ground if it wasn't for Kiba catching him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa I got you." The blonde knight said as Koneko joined him.

"Thanks, pretty boy." Issei said jokingly with a side of gratitude.

"Gotta say, that was some beating you dished out. I never though you were capable of something like that. Where did all that come from anyway?" Kiba asked.

Issei scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Honestly...I have no idea. She threatened Kiyone and I felt like something just...burst out of me and I just lost it. Honestly the last time I felt that way was when I was a kid." Issei answered.

"Well whatever that was, I thought that was pretty brutal." Koneko said flatly, but then her face adopted a small smile. "I think I'm starting to like you." Issei just chuckled at the petite rook's comment.

"Issei!" Rias and Akeno suddenly ran into the church. They wanted to try and help the others any way they could since their talk with Samandriel took longer than usual. But from the looks of things, they didn't need any. "Are you all aright."

"Yep, nothing to worry about." Issei said with a thumbs up with his left hand. Rias noticed Issei's sacred gear and was immediately surprised.

"Issei, is that...you sacred gear?" She asked

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Issei answered. He then looked and just noticed they were short one person. "Hey Rias, where's Black Skull?"

"We don't know." Akeno answered. "We were dealing with the two fallen angels and rogue priests and she just-"

" **You rang?"** Kiyone interrupted as she now stood at the entrance to the church holding the heavily beaten Raynare by her hair. Kiyone was approaching the church and she was about to jump in guns blazing to save her brother. She then heard a noise from the side of the church and went to find Raynare beaten to shit and unable to fight back. She apprehended the rogue fallen angel and it was at that moment that she saw Rias and Akeno go into the church. She then walked into the church dragging the fallen angel. **"Am I correct to assume you w** **ere the one who ripped her wings off and then beat this bitch to a pulp, Hyoudou?"** Issei just nodded his head, making Kiyone chuckle in amusement. **"** **Wow, she looks like she went a few rounds with a grizzly bear. Color me impressed. Here you go, figured you want to have a few words with her Rias."** Kiyone then tossed Raynare towards the red haired devil.

"Oh I do and some with you for disappearing on us, but we'll get to that later." Rias said to Kiyone then walked to Raynare. "Hello, you must be Raynare. Lovely entrance. Though I gotta say, you look like you've seen better days." She said sarcastically. Raynare groaned as she used what little strength to look up to see who was addressing her. "Hello, I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the House of Gremory." She introduced herself with a smile.

Raynare was shocked to be in the presence of such a person. "Wha-Gremory?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"It's wonderful to meet you. Too bad we don't have time to chat. And also-" She then took out a few fallen angel feathers and presented them to Raynare, who was even more frightened. "You're friends won't be coming to save you. One was taken away and the other had her throat slit." Rias said, shocking Raynare further.

"What?! By who?"

"A couple more of your allies, though I don't think they consider of you their ally after what you've done, and honestly, I don't blame them. I believe their names were Elias and Samandriel." Answered Rias.

Raynare became wide eyed at he names. "What?! The head of the Grigori's Interrogation and Torture Corps along with it's top assassin?! They're here too?!" The rest of the ORC were surprised that more fallen angels were in Kuoh Town. Even kiyone was surprised that the two showed up tonight. She would have to ask for the details from Azazel later.

"Indeed. Looks like tonight just wasn't your night, was it?"

Raynare gritted her teeth in anger and was about to lunge at Rias, but was stopped when Kiyone slammed her boot on her back, stopping her. **"** **Make a move, and I'll snap you in half right here and now bitch."** Kiyone said. Kiyone then looked towards her brother and noticed his sacred gear had changed, widening her eyes in surprise. **"** **Hyoudou, your sacred gear!"**

Issei looked at his hand and brought it up to show her. "Yeah, it changed. I don't know how or what but I got angry then it freaked out and turned into this. Why, is this good?" He inquired.

" **If that is what I think it is, then yes, it's a very good thing."** Kiyone answered.

"Huh?"

"She's right Issei. It's called a red dragon. Certainly explains a lot actually." Rias added, making Issei raise an eyebrow. She then looked to Raynare. "Did you see this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a twice critical sacred gear after all. No need to feel too embarrassed."

"What?!"

"The one Issei uses automatically doubles it's owners power every ten seconds, allowing him to transcend both God and Satan at will." Rias said.

" **If I read correctly, it's called the Boosted Gear. And on top of being the strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor, it's also one of the thirteen varieties of Longinus."** Kiyone finished. Issei looked at his gauntlet in awe. Never had he known that he housed such a powerful tool deep within himself. **"Hehe, I knew there was something more to your sacred gear, but I never expected this."**

'So the sacred tool with the ability to destroy God is in the hands of a child?!' Raynare thought angrily. She thought of Issei as nothing but a loser and now she finds out he has the power to kill God himself.

"Although the one drawback is that it requires a decent amount of time to start due to it's immense power. The only reason he was able to beat you was because you let your guard down. If only you learned that lesson earlier." Rias added.

"Issei please." Everyone, mostly Issei, was shocked when Raynare transformed back into Yuuma Amano, albeit her face was still bloodied from the beatdown. "I'm sorry, I know I said some horrible things to you, but I didn't have a choice. I had to fulfill my role as a fallen angel." She tried to explain herself. Issei was shock, but he was also angry that she had the nerve to turn back into the girl he fretted over making sure they had the perfect first date only to turn around and kill him and mock him too.

Kiyone, who was just as pissed, slammed her boot down harder on Raynare. Kiyone glared angrily at Raynare from beneath her mask. **"** **You...fucking...bitch! You think that by turning into** _ **her**_ **again, he's just gonna jump in and save you?!"** Kiyone materialized another Jericho pistol and was about to shoot Raynare in the head.

"Wait." Issei shouted.

Everyone was shocked that Issei stopped her eventual execution, but even more shocked when he walked towards Raynare. Soon a glimmer of hope filled her eyes. "Issei, tell me, if I didn't care about you, would I still have this?" She presented the wrist band he bought her on their date. "It reminds me of you." Raynare said with a sweet voice. Issei just looked at her with an calm look, even though his blood was boiling on the inside. "You wouldn't let them hurt me, would you Issei?"

Issei bent down to her level and then grabbed her arm violently, causing her to wince in pain. He then grabbed the wrist band and took it off of her. "You got some nerve to show me this thing and even more nerve showing _that_ face to me again." Issei said angrily.

"Issei, no please! I love you, please don't kill me!" She begged. Issei gently cupped her chin, making her look him in the face.

"No, no, no. I'm not gonna kill you Yuuma. She is." He pointed to Black Skull. "Black Skull, blow her damn brains out! I never want to see her face or hear anything come from this lying bitch's mouth ever again!." He said coldly as he stood back up and turned around.

" **With pleasure."** Kiyone grabbed a handful of Raynare's hair and sat her up. Shew then put her gun to the back of Raynare's head.

"WAIT! If you do this, Lord Azazel will never forgive you, any of you! He will hunt you all down and kill you all." Raynare reverted back to her real voice as she struggled to break free.

" **That's not gonna happen."** Kiyone said, shocking Raynare. **"** **You forget that your two flunkies were taken out by Elias and Samadriel. If you think anyone is coming to avenge you, you're just plain stupid. Besides,** **Azazel was the one who put a hit on you and your little entourage.** **He knew what you did and he doesn't take kindly to those who steal from him or make a fool out of him. Plus"** Kiyone pulled the hammer back on her pistol. **"this** **is also for me, for everything you've done."**

"WHAT?!" She shouted in shock as Kiyone pulled her hair harder and pressed her pistol hard to the back of Raynare's head. Raynare was now scared shitless as the gun was now directly at the back of her head. "NO WAIT PLEASE! NOT HERE! NOT LIKE THIS!"

" **Time to die!"**

 **BANG**

The light bullet went completely through her head, leaving a hole that went completely through her head and killing her instantly. The insides of her head blew out onto the floor, some landing near Issei's feet. Kiyone then let her go and she fell to the ground. Not having enough, she aimed at the dead body and unloaded the entire magazine into Raynares's body. Rias and the others were appalled by the violence. Even Issei, whose back was still turned, winced as each shot exited the firearm and entered into Raynare's body. She may have been an enemy but this was just overkill, but no one dared stop her for fear she would turn her gun on them too. After emptying the pistol, Kiyone stared hatefully at the bullet riddled body.

" **Blood for blood. Your debt is paid."** Kiyone said as she dissipated the gun.

"Well, I have to say that was a tad excessive, even if she was an enemy." Rias said.

" **Like I said, she made it personal for me. She got what was coming and in the end she died as she lived; a spineless coward."**

"No argument there. In any event, I believe I owe you a lecture." Rias said in a stern voice. "I believe I told you to stay close to me and Akeno. Why did you go running off to the church?"

" **I'm sorry, I sensed something in the church and ran to investigate it."** Kiyone answered.

"You know Black Skull, for not following the conditions of our agreement, normally I would let Akeno have her way with you for your insubordination...but, given the fact that you and your two comrades helped rid my territory of these parasites, I'll let you off with a warning. But only this once."

Kiyone smiled briefly. **"** **Well, as much as I want to stick around, I believe our business is concluded, Miss Gremory. I hope to hear from you again."**

"Oh I sincerely doubt you will Black Skull. And if we're being honest, I hope we never meet again." Rais answered.

Kiyone just chuckled lightly at her statement. " **I admire your honesty. It is such a rarity these days no matter who or what you are. Even if you're a devil."** Kiyone replied and bowed her head. " **Regardless, it was a pleasure doing business with you. Good night, Miss Gremory."** Kiyone then sprouted her wings and flew out the window Raynare destroyed when she got punched by Issei.

After the whole thing, Issei was still anguishing over Asia being killed and not being able to protect her. Rias then told him that she could bring Asia back to life as one of her servants just as she did for him. When Asia was resurrected as Rias' new bishop, Issei was more than happy that she was brought back to life and Rias even made him Asia's protector, a task he more than happily accepted. Issei swore to Asia that he would never let anyone hurt her again and that he would protect her with his life no matter what

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The Hyoudou twins were now walking to school together as they normally do. Kiyone was still going over the events of last night and couldn't help but feel at ease. She managed to kill Raynare and avenge her brother's murder and now she finds out that Issei is the newest wielder of the Boosted Gear. When she told Azazel about the new development, he was beside himself, saying things like doing all sorts of tests on Issei to find out more about it. That of course came crashing down when Kiyone threatened to emasculate him if he touched her brother. Azazel promised he wouldn't but Kiyone said he will let him meet Issei from time to time on the condition that Azazel would become Issei's client in terms of making a contract. Azazel happily accepted the terms and couldn't wait to meet him. Kiyone knew Azazel would be excited to meet Issei, she just hopes that he wouldn't go with using him as a lab rat. Of course when Kiyone threatened to cut his balls off, she wasn't saying that to keep him under control. If Azazel did anything to her brother, he knew she would follow through on her threat. While Kiyone was thinking of all this, she looked to her brother and noticed he too looked to be deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts Issei?" She asked getting his attention.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Kiyone. I was just thinking about something good that will be happening soon." Issei answered.

"Oh, and what would that be, dare I ask."

"Relax it's nothing perverted. It's actually some good news."

"What good news?" Kiyone asked sounding curious.

"You remember Asia Argento?"

"The blonde nun we met in the park the other day?"

"Yep, it turns out she's going to be coming to school with us soon." Issei said with a mile wide grin on his face.

"Really!" Kiyone exclaimed. "How'd that happen?"

"As it turns out, Rias' father is high up on the school board so he managed to get her papers pushed through no problem."

Kiyone just smirked at that comment. "That seems like a gross abuse of power, don't you think?"

"Who cares, it worked." Issei retorted.

"True. Well I think it's awesome. I rather like Asia."

"Yeah, me too. And I think going here will be great for her." Issei said.

"Hey Issei! Kiyone!" The twins looked forward to see a pair of familiar looking perverts as the two joined them. Issei was happy to see his friends but Kiyone just looked at them with disgust.

"Hey what's up guys?!" Issei greeted his friends.

"Matsuda, Motohama." Kiyone greeted them with an annoyed tone.

"Awww, still don't like us Kiyone?" Matsuda asked as he tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

Kiyone grabbed his wrist and applied pressure to it, causing him pain. "Matsuda, didn't I tell you what would happen if you put your hand on me again?" She asked as a visage of the grim reaper appeared behind her, scaring the Perveted Trio.

"Gah! S-s-sorry, my bad, I forgot! I swear!" The lolicon said in a panic.

"Well I'm glad you remembered." Kiyone said with a menacing smile as she let go of Matsuda's wrist. "Now why don't we get ourselves to class before we're all late."

"Yep, good idea!" Matsuda said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want President Souna to give us a lecture." Motohama added.

Issei couldn't help but smirk at his friends fear, but he had to admit he himself was afraid at how Kiyone told Matsuda what she would do to him. Without skipping a beat, the four continued their trek to school. Across the street, Azazel was sitting at a cafe watching his protege interact with the three boys and couldn't help but smirk.

"Ah Kiyone, just as cold as ever." He said to himself. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at the liquid in the cup with a thoughtful expression. "Still though, to think your brother is the new wielder of the Boosted Gear. I wonder...will you still be able to protect him, or will he end up being the one to protect you." He then smiled again and chuckled lightly. "Things around here are starting to get very interesting." He said as he took a drink from his cup.

 **And finally then next chapter is done. Sorry it took so long to get this up, like I said on top of moving to a new state to start a new job with crazy hours, this one was the longest chapter to date for this story, almost 12,000 words. Anyway, I hope you all like this, I tried my best to make everything fit into it and sorry if some sequences seemed to long or short. If you feel like something could have been done better just let me know what I could change in the comments or pm me, like I said, everyone's input is welcome, just please don't be too mean about it. Anyway, Kiyone finally gained her revenge against Raynare and avenged her brother's death. Now knowing that her brother has the Boosted Gear, she knows he will be an even bigger target because of it's power. Next chapter, Kiyone and Issei help Asia get used to her new surroundings all the while Kiyone tries to get on with her life all the while still training to continue protecting Issei. Next time on The Fallen Angel Sister, Chapter 7: Day of Rest. So until the next chapter comes up, this is TravyMcNavy184 signing out and telling everyone out there to continue to stay awesome.**


	8. Chapter 7: Day of Rest

**Hello and welcome back to The Fallen Angel Sister. I'm really glad you all like the chapter and even more stoked that this story has reached over a hundred favorites and followers. I just want to say you guys are all awesome and I will see to it that the next** **chapters** **to come don't disappoint. Now this chapter, with the death of Raynare, things are going back to semi normal for the Hyoudou twins and Asia just joined in on the fun. This chapter will deal with Asia interacting with the twins at their home and school and also deal with past of why Issei gets so brutal when it comes to his sister. All will be explained in the chapter. Before going on, I'll answer some reviews.**

 **ripvanguard: Thank you**

 **Evowizard25: Thank you. I wrote that Kiyone although she gets annoyed with Issei, he is still her brother and she loves her dearly, so anybody who messes with him, Kiyone is definitely going to bring the hammer down and bring it down hard. As a man with siblings myself, I too get annoyed with them, but they are still my family and I love very much, just as Kiyone did for Issei. So again, thank you so much for your input and look forward to more.**

 **OechsnerC: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Vanhellsing9000: I'm glad this chapter didn't disappoint you my friend. Yeah a sacred gear like that has been floating in my head since I first saw Highschool DxD. I figured if there was something like that for swords, why not for guns? Anyway, thanks for your input and look forward to more.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it. It goes to show, if anyone threatens or hurt Issei's family, expect no mercy.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of that, let's get on with the story. So read, review, relax, and enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Day of Rest

 _Hyoudou Residence_

It has been a couple days since the incident at the church and since Kiyone exacted her revenge on Raynare for what she did to her brother. After the incident, Azazel decided to give Kiyone a few days off before she got back to training, which Kiyone accepted. Even though she wanted to get right back to the grind stone, she also felt like she deserved a few days off. It was currently the weekend and Kiyone was sleeping soundly until the sound of her alarm clock woke her up. She turned it off and she did her usual workout regiment before she was about to go out on her run. As soon as she put on some sweats and grabbed her music player and keys, she headed for the door. Almost as if on queue, when Kiyone opened the door, Rias Gremory, who was wearing a red jogging suit, was at the door about ready to ring the doorbell. Seeing each other was certainly a surprise for the two young ladies.

"M-Miss Gremory!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"Oh, Kiyone." The Gremory heiress greeted the older Hyoudou twin with a smile. "Well this is certainly a surprise. What are you doing up so early? And on a weekend no less."

"Yeah I-I'm always up early in the morning for a run around the neighborhood." Kiyone answered. "Although the same could be asked of you, Miss Gremory."

"No need to be so formal with me Kiyone. Please, just call me Rias when we're not at school." Rias said. "And as for why I'm here, you see I have decided that Issei needs to start working out in the morning for...special reasons." Rias answered. Of course Kiyone had an idea why Rias wanted Issei to start training. It was all in effort for him and his sacred gear to get stronger.

Kiyone cupped her chin in thought. "Really? Well I find it odd that the President of a school club whose sole focus is the study of the supernatural and the occult wants to help to train my brother for "special reasons" She said using air quotes. She then let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "But hey, far be it from me to question your means or your methods. If you want to train Issei, then have at it. Who knows, maybe it'll be good for him."

"Well I see now that you're definitely the smart one. I can see why Souna and Tomoe speak of you in such high regard." Rias replied with a smile, which Kiyone returned. "Anyway, may I come in and fetch him?"

"Sure." She gestured the red headed devil to come into her house. She then accompanied her to his room. Kiyone opened the door and inside the two girls saw the pervert was still asleep. Kiyone let out an annoyed sigh as she approached his bed.

"Issei, come on get up!" Kiyone demanded as she tried to shake him awake.

"Guuuh." Issei complained. "Kiyone, go away. Come on it's Sunday, just let me sleep."

Kiyone pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought of a way to get him to get up. Then an idea came to her. She leaned into Issei's ear and whispered to him. "Issei, there's a bunch of girls running outside our house in a marathon, and I think a lot of them aren't wearing any bras." She then went back to Rias and counted down from three with her fingers before...

"WHAT! GIRLS ARE RUNNING OUTSIDE AND THEY DON'T HAVE ANY BRAS ON?!" He said ecstatically as he ran to his window to try and get a glimpse. "WHERE?! WHERE?!" He looked around outside but couldn't find anything, causing him to frown in disappointment. He turned around to see Rias and Kiyone, the latter who had a smirk on her face. Issei however just glared angrily at her for tricking him...again.

"You're the worst sometimes. You know that Kiyone?"

"Yeah well, like I said, not my fault you keep falling for the same kind of trick." Kiyone replied with a smirk, irritating Issei further. He then noticed Rias.

"Oh, R-Rias!" He exclaimed surprised. "W-w-what brings you here."

"Did you forget? I told you you were going to start doing some morning training. I'm here to pick you up"

Issei's eyes widened at having forgotten all about it. "Aw crap! I forgot."

"It's alright. Just be sure to set your alarm clock from now on. We're going to be doing this before school and on weekends." Rias said. Mentally, Issei groaned at the thought of not being able to sleep in anymore.

"Hey Rias." Kiyone said grabbing the girls attention. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all. Are you going to see if I work him too hard?"

"That, and just to see the pained look on his face."

Issei just shot an annoyed glare at his sister. "You just love watching me suffer, don't you Kiyone?"

"Duh, and or yes." Kiyone replied, causing Issei to gain a tick mark. "I'll wait for you two downstairs." With that, Kiyone left the room, leaving her brother and his club's president alone.

"You see how she treats me Rias?" Issei said as he motioned him stabbing himself in the heart. "Like I keep saying, knife to my heart."

Rias on her part just chuckled. "I think it's rather amusing to see the two of you interact with each other. You two can either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies. I find it quite interesting and also quite funny."

"Yeah well, I bet you don't have any siblings so you don't have to put up with crap like this."

"On the contrary, I actually have an older brother."

Issei was taken aback at that bit of information. "Wait, you have a brother?"

"Another story for another day Issei. For now, get dressed and come downstairs."

Issei mocked saluted her. "Yes ma'am." Rias then left so Issei can change into his gray tracksuit.

* * *

Right now, Issei and Kiyone were running in the park with Rias right behind them on a bicycle. Kiyone was running with no problems while her brother looked to be faring horribly. The only time he ever ran was during P.E, so he was definitely struggling.

"Issei, has anyone ever told you you run like a schoolgirl?" Rias asked rhetorically with a sad frown on her face.

"Yes ma'am, people have been telling me that my whole life." Issei responded inbetween breaths. Kiyone just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"No complaining." Rias ordered, sounding like a drill sergeant. "Come on, pick it up. I know you need some work, but you can do better than that. Come on, your sister is actually doing better than you."

"GAAAAAH, I feel like I'm gonna puke up my ball sack!" Issei complained.

Kiyone decided to pick up the pace and then started running backwards, surprising Issei and Rias. "Come on mega perv, get the lead out. Unless you want to live with the fact that you're being outdone by your sister." She said with a smirk.

Issei gritted his teeth, old feelings of sibling rivalry started to bubble up again. He wasn't going to lose his sister and let her have the satisfaction of knowing she beat him. "Let's hear you say that when you're choking in my dust Kiyone!" He started to pick up speed to catch up to her. Kiyone then turned around and ran forward at full speed with her brother right behind her.

Rias just looked at the two with a deadpanned expression, which soon turned into an amused smile. "Well, I suppose that's one way of doing it." She then chuckled at remembering what she said earlier. "I swear, those two really can be the best of friends or the worst of enemies."

Soon after their run, it was time stretching. Kiyone was doing her own stretching while Rias was helping Issei. "Come on, you need to get stronger in mind and in body Issei. I won't tolerate any of my clubmates being weak. Understand?" She asked him as she helped him stretch.

"Yes ma'am, 10-4" Issei responded. Rias pressed her chest into his back, causing him to gain a perverted expression at the soft feeling of Rias' breasts on his back. Kiyone, just looked at him with a scowl and he immediately forgot about it, not wanting to incur any of Kiyone's wrath because he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

Next, Issei and Kiyone were doing push-ups, with Rias sitting on Issei's back. Kiyone was doing her own push-ups while Issei was struggling with the added weight. "Come on Issei. The stronger you get, the more powerful you become. The more powerful you become, the more you can accomplish." Rias said in her drill sergeant voice.

"Yes ma'am." Issei replied as he grunted in pain. He once again gained a perverted expression with the feeling of Ria's butt on his back. Rias noticed he wasn't paying attention and slapped him on the butt, making him fall to the ground with Rias still on him, causing him pain.

"Don't think I don't know you're having disgusting sexually charged thoughts about me right now." Rias said with a mad blush on her face.

Kiyone got up from her push-ups and couldn't help but laugh at her brother's misfortune. "Well what do you know, divine punishment." Issei just glared annoyingly at her.

"Oh shut up gun nut!" He shot back at her, causing Kiyone to glare at him annoyingly as well. Issei then looked back to Rias. "And Rias I'm sorry, but come on, what do you expect? I'm a teenage boy, if a hot girl comes within 10 feet of me, I can't help but think of what she looks like naked." He tried to make up an excuse.

Kiyone decided to poke more fun at Issei. "Oh really?" Kiyone said sarcastically. "Does that include your own sister, too? Do you have disgusting thoughts about a young lady like me too?"

Issei just looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "Okay, first off, ewww, get those thoughts out of your head Kiyone, jeez. And second, you are a lot of things, but a lady is not on that list." He said with a tone to match his expression.

Kiyone gained a tick mark and grabbed Issei's ear and started pulling on it, causing him great pain. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you right." She said with a menacing voice.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW. ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY!" Issei apologized as Kiyone let him go and making Rias chuckle at the twins' antics.

Rias then started to look around like she was looking for someone. "Hmm, speaking of which, I wonder what's keeping her." Rias said out loud.

"'Her', Rias?" Kiyone inquired.

"Who's 'her', I'm just gonna imagine her naked too." Issei added. The twins saw Rias smile as she looked towards the entrance to the park. They looked to see a very familiar sight.

"Hey you guys, I'm here." It was Asia in her green nun attire minus the veil and cross. She was running towards the group with a bright smile on her face. She was also carrying a small basket as well. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I swear I won't let it happen again-KYAAAA" As she was running, she soon tripped and landed face first on the ground, making the three wince at the pain she was in. "Ooooh, I'm no good at running and talking at the same time."

Kiyone went to the downed nun to help her up. "You okay there Asia?" Asia looked up and she gained a bright smile on her face to see the older Hyoudou twin.

"Oh Kiyone. I didn't expect to see you here." Asia said happily.

Kiyone smiled too as she extended her hand, which Asia took happily. "Didn't expect to see you here either." She responded as she helped Asia up. "It's been a while since I've seen you, how have you been?"

"Oh I couldn't be any better, thank you for asking."

After helping Issei up, they gathered at a nearby bench. Issei and Asia sat on the bench while Rias and Kiyone stood in front of them. Asia pulled out a thermos filled with coffee. She offered a cup to Issei, which he took.

"So what are you doing here Asia?" The younger Hyoudou twin inquired.

"Rias asked me if I could come." Asia responded.

"Is that true? Why would you do that?" Issei asked Rias, who looked like her mind was a million miles away.

"Rias?" Kiyone said, getting her attention.

"Huh, what?" Rias said.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were elsewhere." Issei asked.

"Oh I'm fine Issei, but thank you for your concern. Now what was it you asked?"

"I was wondering why you called Asia here."

"Oh that, well actually, now that she's here, we should get going."

Kiyone and Issei raised an eyebrow wondering where they were going. "Go where exactly?" Kiyone inquired.

Rias smiled at the twins. "We're going to your house of course." The answer just raised even more question for the twins. Once they left the park, they headed off in the direction of the Hyoudou home. What awaited them were stacks of boxes in front of their house.

"Uhhhh, whose boxes are these?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, that's all my stuff." Asia said.

"Your stuff?" Kiyone asked.

"I'm sorry. Apparently I had more than I thought I did." Asia said apologetically.

"But why is all your stuff here? What's going on?" Issei asked as he turned to Rias.

"Well, as of today, Asia is going to be moving in with you, your sister, and your parents." Rias responded with a smile, shocking the twins.

""She's what?!"" Issei and Kiyone exclaimed shocked.

"It's very sweet of you two to let me." Asia said gratefully as she bowed her head.

"When I asked her where she would like to live, the first thing she said was with you and your sister."

"Whoa, hang on a minute, who the hell said Kiyone and I were looking for a roommate?!" Issei exclaimed shocked. He then saw that Kiyone was staring at him and he could tell she was mad.

"Issei, what the hell did you do to this poor girl?" Kiyone asked her brother angrily.

"I didn't do anything." Issei answered immediately. Kiyone just continued to stare at her brother with narrow eyes. "Kiyone, I swear I didn't do anything, you gotta believe me!"

"Kiyone, surely you don't have a problem with Asia staying here, do you?" Rias asked, with Asia looking sadly at the older twin.

"Well...personally, no I have nothing against this. But what about our parents, what are they gonna say when an unknown foreign girl shows up saying she wants to stay here?"

"Don't worry." Rias said reassuringly. "You leave that to me. I can be quite 'persuasive'."

Inside the house, everyone had gathered in the living room. Asia, Rias, and Issei were on the sofa, Kiyone was on a seat by the table while their parents were seated on the chairs adjacent to the sofa. And just as predicted, Mr. and Mrs Hyoudou were shocked at the current situation Rias had explained to them. Honestly, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. The Hyoudou patriarch and matriarch soon composed themselves.

"I'm sorry dear, what was your name again?" Mr. Hyoudou asked the nun.

"It's..Asia, sir. Asia Argento." Asia answered.

"Right, Asia. Well listen Asia, surely there's a better long term living situation than moving in with us." Mr. Hyoudou implied.

"Well, the thing is sir, I owe both your children and I wish to pay them back." Asia reponded.

"Hmm, you owe them?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

"Yes. You see, I came to this town all by myself and I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Issei and Kiyone. They helped me when they didn't need to and now I want to return the favor however I can." Kiyone and Issei smiled at such a kind and honest answer. Even their parents were shocked at the answer she gave. "Of course, if it puts you out in any way, I can go somewhere else."

"Oh no darling, we're not saying you can't stay here and lord knows we have the room." Mrs. Hyoudou interjected. "It's just that, well while there is no problem with Kiyone, her brother is well-"

"It would be no problem with Kiyone living here, but Issei is an abnormally horny child!" Mr. Hyoudou jumped in. "He's a pervert and he's not to be trusted!"

"Well said dear." Mrs. Hyoudou said.

Issei looked like he died inside. It's bad enough to be talked down by his sister, but for his own parents to say that and in front of other people. "Dad, how could you say that about your own son?!" Issei asked in an annoyed voice.

"What's the big deal? I think what they said is spot on." Kiyone said flatly.

"Kiyone, what the hell! Whose side are you on?" Issei shot back to his sister.

"Wanna take a test and find out?" Kiyone responded facetiously, making Issei grit his teeth in annoyance. Kiyone then smiled evilly at Issei. Issei knew that evil smile all too well, she was planning something

"Kiyone, what are you planning?"

"Mom, Dad." Kiyone addressed her parents. "How about looking at it this way, if you let her stay here, Asia can learn how to be a good wife to Issei."

"""A GOOD WIFE?!""" The three Hyoudous all shockingly exclaimed at the same time.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou then held each others hands and cried anime like tears and looked as if their prayers have been answered. "All these years, I always thought Kiyone was gonna be the one to give us any grandchildren and that Issei was going to be a virgin forever." Mr. Hyoudou said.

"DAD, WHAT THE HELL!" Issei exclaimed embarrassed.

"Maybe a marriage will get rid of his unhealthy obsession with pornography." Mrs. Hyoudou added happily.

"MOM! COME ON!"

"I'm sure that you both know this, but despite his flaws, you son is a really great guy and the same can be said of your daughter." Asia added in an honest tone. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou just smiled brightly at the young girl.

"Well, isn't she just cute as a button." Mrs. Hyoudou said sweetly.

"She sure is." Mr. Hyoudou responded before he looked back to Rias. "Miss Rias, we would be more than happy to take in Asia."

"Thank you very much for your kindness Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou." Rias said with a grateful smile. She then turned to Issei, who was still trying to put together what in the world just happened. "I guess that settles it then"

Mr. Hyoudou then looked to Kiyone, who was still smiling. "Isn't this great pumpkin, you got yourself a new sister."

"Yes I know. This is just a wonderful day" Kiyone said innocently.

"Kiyone, why did you do this?" Issei asked, wondering why his sister would do all this.

"You mean aside from the fact that Asia has nowhere to go and the fact that I think something like this will be good for her and you as well?"

"...Sure, lets go with all that."

"Well, those mainly, and I happen to like Asia and I couldn't imagine what would happen to her if we turned her away." Issei was surprised to hear his sister say such a thing. He though for sure she would say something like she did it just to spite him. Even Asia was surprised at Kiyone's answer. "And mainly for kicks and giggles on my part." She finished and began giggling. Issei soon gained a downtrodden expression and looked at Kiyone annoyed.

"You can be a real cold-hearted bitch sometimes. You know that?" Issei said

Kiyone gained a tick mark and grabbed her brother's ear again just like she did this morning. "I'm sorry, what was that, I don't think I heard you right." She asked menacingly as she pulled on it hard.

"GAH, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Kiyone then let go of his ear. "Glad to hear it."

"Plus if Issei steps out of line, I know Kiyone will set him straight." Mrs. Hyoudou added.

"Glad to hear it." Rias said. She then started to stare off again.

"Yeah, whoopee." Issei said sarcastically. He then noticed that Rias was staring off again. "Hey, you okay?" He asked but received no answer. After some time had passed, Rias left the Hyoudou home and the twins helped Asia bring her belongings into the house and into the spare bedroom upstairs, which was right next to Kiyone's room. After everything, the Hyoudou twins along with Asia all went to bed, ready for the next day since it was the day Asia would start school with them.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

It was the beginning of the next school day and right now in the Hyoudou twin's homeroom class, Asia was about to make her debut as a new student. Asia stood at the front of the classroom in a Kuoh Academy girl's uniform and she prepared to introduce herself. "My name is Asia Argento." She introduced with a bow and a smile. "I'm...feeling a bit like a fish out of water, but I'm real excited to be here"

The girl were happy that they were getting a new female student and the boys, as expected, were beyond ecstatic that the new transfer student was a girl, and a very pretty foreign girl with long, beautiful, silk like hair. Matsuda and Motohama were beside themselves, Motohama even blurting out Asia's measurements out loud, much to Kiyone's ire. Issei was actually smiling that Asia's introduction went so well and that everyone seemed to like her.

'Awesome. She's gonna be in mine and Kiyone's class. Rias must have pulled some serious strings.' He thought to himself.

"Being in a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming, but luckily, I'm stay with Issei and Kiyone at their house." Asia said.

"Bastard!" The boys, including Matsuda and Motohama, all shouted as they stared angrily at the younger Hyoudou twin.

Motohama grabbed Issei from behind in a full nelson hold while Matsuda started shaking him violently as they tried to get their friend to tell them what the hell was going on. "Yo, what the F?! You telling me that hottie lives with you and your sister and you haven't even dropped a dime to your homies about it?!" Matsuda exclaimed with anime like tears running down his eyes.

"It's bad enough that your sister is the Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy, but now this?! Come on dude, don't hold out and tell us your secret! Have you sworn off porn or something?!" Motohama asked, equally distraught.

"Guys, believe me I had nothing to do with this!" Issei tried to defend himself, but his buddies weren't listening. He looked to see Asia and Kiyone talking with a few girls in the class, including Katase and Muriyama, and couldn't help but smile. While Asia was talking to Katase and Muriyama, Kiyone saw that Issei was being picked on by the rest of the Perverted Duo and decided to step in.

"Okay, what's the problem here boys?" She asked.

"Hey, this is between us and Issei, Kiyone." Matsuda said.

"Yeah that's right, we want to know how the hell he managed to get a hottie like her to live with you two." Motohama added.

Kiyone pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "You really want to know how she ended up living with us?" The M duo ceased their interrogation and waited for Kiyone to answer. "Truth is, Issei and I ran into her in the park a few days ago. She said she was a foreigner who just came to the country. She said she had no place to go and so we said she could stay with us." The older Hyoudou twin explained. She then looked to Issei. "Isn't that right, Issei?"

Issei nodded his head rapidly and with that the duo let him go, both had disappointed looks on their faces. "Damn, talk about one lucky bastard." Motohama said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, for reals." Matsuda said." Girls seem to fall right into his lap as of late. Honestly, don't us regular guys suffer enough?"

Kiyone then slammed her hands on a desk hard, making them and the other students to look at her. "You really want to talk suffering to me, baldy?" Kiyone said with a sadistic and menacing tone as a visage of the grim reaper appeared behind her even though she had a smile on her face. This managed to scare everyone including Issei and Asia.

"Nope, I'm good! I'm good!" Matsuda said quickly with his hands up.

Kiyone smiled and put her hands together. "Delighted to hear it. Now then why don't you all sit down, class is about to start." She said before she went to sit at her desk. The boys hurriedly went back to their desks, not wanting to incur the older twins wrath. Katase and Muriyama were even scared of Kiyone.

Motohama went up to Issei's face to whisper in his ear. "Man, you're sister is a real piece of work Issei." The glasses wearing pervert said quietly.

"I know." Issei comically responded.

"Well, if you're living with Issei, at least if he tries anything, we know that his sister will put a hurt on him." Katase whispered to Asia as Muriyama nodded in agreement. Asia just chuckled nervously as she too was afraid of Kiyone at the moment. And with that, the teacher began his lecture and the school day had officially begun.

 _Kuoh Academy Library_

It was lunch time now and Kiyone was in the library with Tomoe for a tutoring session. It had been a while since the two girls had seen each other since Issei became a Devil. Kiyone apologized to her if she felt like she was ignoring her, but Tomoe didn't feel that way at all. She told Kiyone that she knew she was busy with other things and not to let it worry her. Right now, the two were going over some history, specifically events that occurred during World War II, as they had a test in said class after lunch.

"Alright, so to reiterate, when and what was it that started World War II and for extra credit, what occurred afterwards?" Kiyone asked Tomoe.

"It was started on September 1st, 1939 when Nazi Germany invaded Poland. Two days later, the United Kingdom and France declared war on Germany." Tomoe answered.

"Correct." Kiyone said with a smile. "Now, what prompted the United States, a neutral country at the time, to get involved in the war?"

"They got involved in the war after a surprise military strike by the Empire of Japan after planes of the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Force attacked Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941."

"Correct again. Now, final question, What is the significance of the date June 6th, 1944?"

"That was the day most commonly known as D-Day, which was the Allied Invasion of Normandy. It was the largest seaborne invasion in history and began the liberation of German occupied France from Nazi control. And from there, the rest of Europe."

Kiyone smiled brightly that her tutoring was paying off. "Well done, Tomoe. You keep this up and your grade in history is going to jump exponentially." She said proudly.

Tomoe herself smiled brightly that she was actually getting the hang of history. "Well I have you to thank Kiyone. Like I said, if President Souna caught wind that I was failing history, she'd hit the roof and I'd never hear the end of it." She replied with a chuckle.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kiyone asked rhetorically as she closed her history textbook.

"You know, there is something that I've been thinking about Kiyone." Tomoe said.

"What's that, Tomoe?"

"Well, it's just that it's almost mind boggling how you and Issei are related. I mean, it's like night and day with you two. You're one of the smartest second years, being at the top of the grade curve and your brother is...well...

"A pervert and a moron." Kiyone finished.

"Yeah exactly. Seriously, how is it that someone like you could be related to someone like him, let alone be twins. It's like night and day with you two."

Kiyone was silent for a moment. Somehow she knew that Tomoe would bring something like that up at one point or another. "Yeah, a lot of people find it hard to believe. Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. But believe it or not, he didn't use to be this way."

Tomoe became wide eyed in surprise upon Kiyone's statement. "You're right. I do find it hard to believe. If he wasn't always a perv, what was he like?" Tomoe asked in interest.

"Well, he didn't become so...fascinated, for lack of a better term, with women's breasts until he was about nine years old. Before that, he was actually very brave, kind, gentle, and fiercely protective to a fault." Hearing that further sparked Tomoe's interest. "You may not believe this, but I was really shy and introverted as a kid. I didn't have any friends and my face was always in a book. Honestly, the only person I could really confide in was my brother. Then, when we were seven, I...I became afraid of him for a bit."

"Afraid of him?" Tomoe inquired. Now she was really interested. "What happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _Around the same time_

Issei was having lunch Asia, Matsuda and Motohama. After showing her around, the Perverted Trio joined her for lunch so the M duo could get to know her better. While they were eating, Kiba came and asked if he could join them. Issei and Asia had no problem with it, but the M duo got pretty peeved that their buddy was associating with a pretty boy like Kiba and left heated. The three devils quietly ate there lunch when Kiba decided to ask Issei a question.

"Hey Issei, is it alright if I asked you a question?"

"You already did, but shoot." Issei answered facetiously, making Kiba chuckle.

"Well, when we were in the church fighting that fallen angel, after she killed Asia and when she mentioned killing your sister, you basically beat her to a pulp."

Issei looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I was wondering, have you always been...protective of your sister like that? I mean, do you always lose your temper when it comes to Kiyone."

"Why would you want to know something like that?"

"I'm just curious is all." Kiba replied. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

Issei was silent for a moment before he looked back to Kiba. "You really want to know?"

"Only if you're okay with it." Kiba said. This might have been a personal issue with Issei and Kiba certainly didn't want to be rude or insensitive.

"Alright, but only because you asked." He said to both Kiba. Asia looked interested as well. She was told by Kiba and Koneko that Issei basically beat Raynare to within an inch of her life when she threatened to kill Kiyone to make up for losing Asia and her sacred gear. "Well, honestly, yeah, I've always been protective of my sister. We may get on each other's nerves all the time, but I still love her all the same. I mean, we are twins after all. She's my other half, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

Issei let out a sigh before he continued. "Believe it or not, Kiyone wasn't exactly a social butterfly. She was kind of a bookworm and didn't really have any friends. Honestly, I was the only one Kiyone ever talk to, let alone hung out with." Issei explained. "I remember one time when I was six years old, my father told me that even though I was the younger brother, I should always look out for my sister and protect her. He told me that because we were twins, we had a bond that was stronger and more sacred that anything else. Didn't really know what he meant back then, but then when we were seven...I kinda had a faint idea what he meant."

"What happened when you two were seven?" Asia asked curiously.

"It happened almost ten years ago..."

* * *

 _Flashback: 10 years ago_

It was a bright summer Saturday in Kuoh Town. People were either relaxing on their weekend off, others were tending to housework, others, primarily children, used this day to just play in the park. That was the case with the Hyoudou twins. Issei was wearing a blue t-shirt with jean shorts while Kiyone wore a light blue dress with flowers on it. Issei and Kiyone were both in the park enjoying themselves, but in their own ways. Issei was playing on the monkey bars while Kiyone was reading one of her books on a park bench not too far away. Their parents were across the street at the doctors office, they told their children that they wouldn't be long at the doctors and would be back to pick them up.

Kiyone, as a child, wasn't exactly a sociable child. In school, while other children would play on their free time, Kiyone would find a book from the bookshelf and indulge herself in them. The only person she ever opened up to was Issei. She would even stay close to Issei whenever they were together.

Kiyone was reading her book in peace when someone overshadowed her, making her look up. In front of her were three boys, one of whom was taller than the other two and definitely taller than Kiyone. He had brown eyes and bowl cut style black hair. He looked down at Kiyone like she was nothing. He wore a white t-shirt with green shorts. He and the two boys all had nasty grins on their faces. This was Gouro Tachibana and his cohorts. Gouro was the neighborhood bully. He picked on other kids because he thought he was entitled since he thought that because was so tall that no one would ever fight back.

"What'cha reading there, freak?" Gouro asked. Kiyone just remained silent as she shrunk down in fear at the boy's stature. Gouro then grabbed the book from Kiyone's hands. "Hey, give that back!" Kiyone demanded, but Gouro just hung it over her head. "You want it, then jump for it." He mocked.

Kiyone did so and jumped and jumped to try and get her book back, but Gouro's tall stature made it impossible. The other two boys just goaded him on.

"Yeah, you show her Gouro." One boy with blonde hair said.

"Yeah, show this know it all who's boss." The other boy with brown hair said.

"Please, give me my book back!" Kiyone demanded. While this was going on, Issei looked to see his sister was getting picked on. He grew angry at the sight and went up to save her. Gouro then decided to torment her further. He opened the book and tore out a page, further distressing Kiyone. Kiyone then started pounding her fists into Gouro, but they had no effect. "Get off me, freak." Gouro said as he pushed her to the ground.

Seeing that, Issei's eyes suddenly flashed bright green briefly as he gritted his teeth hard and just lost all composure, having decided that this kid made the biggest mistake of his life by touching his sister and now he was going to pay for it. He saw some kids in a nearby sandbox playing with toy trucks. He grabbed two of them and continued towards Gouro, much to the two other kid's displeasure.

Gouro continued to mock Kiyone even when she was on the ground. "Well come on freak, you want your book back or not?" He goaded. The other two boys just laughed at her pain. While Gouro was mocking her, he didn't notice her brother coming up with two toy trucks in his hands. Issei took advantage of his distraction and threw one of the toys with all his might.

 **BAM**

One of the trucks struck Gouro in the head, sending him to the ground hard. ""Gouro!"" His pals shouted in concern. The force of the hit did indeed hurt him, in fact it caused him to start bleeding from a wound on the side of his head. He groaned in pain as he tried to figure out what the hell hit him. Kiyone looked to see her brother coming towards them. "Issei-" She tried to say but noticed that Issei had a look like a ferocious animal ready to tear Gouro to shreds. The way he looked, though she hated to admit it, terrified her.

Gouro was starting to regain his bearings as he stood up, rubbing the area where he was hit. Suffice it to say, he was pissed and wanted to get his hands on whoever threw that toy truck at him. "Wait a minute, who did that?" Gouro asked out loud. "Cause when I get my hands on you-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Issei kneed him in the face, got on top of him, and started wailing on him with the other toy truck. "Don't. You. Touch. My. Sister." Issei said inbetween hits. Gouro was now bleeding badly from the beating he was getting, even losing some of his teeth in the process.

One of Gouro's friends, the one with blonde hair, picked up a nearby tree branch from the ground and used it to hit Issei in the head. "Get off of him you freak!" The blond boy exclaimed as he swung the branch, which broke on impact and it made Issei stop wailing on Gouro. The boy thought he succeeded, but the thought soon vanished when Issei glared his way while growling and baring his teeth at him like a beast and threw Gouro at the boy, knocking him to the ground as well. The other boy went to help his companions. He looked to Issei, who was now bleeding from the side of his head from the blow from the branch. Issei then started walking towards the three boys with the intent to beat the crap out of them. The two conscious boys had looks of terror on their faces at the thought of what this boy was going to do to them.

Kiyone laid on the ground in shock. She had never seen her brother like this before. She saw him slowly walking towards the three boys. While she didn't appreciate the three picking on her and ruining her book, she certainly didn't want to see them get hurt even worse. So she got up and ran towards Issei. "NOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOOP!" She shouted as she lunged for Issei and hugged him from behind. "Issei, please stop!" She pleaded.

Issei looked behind to see who was stopping him, a look of fury and anger still present in his eyes. Kiyone had tears coming from her eyes and a pleading expression on her face urging her brother to stop. Issei saw the tears falling from her face and realized that she was scared now. He did everything he did because these boys were picking on her and he was just trying to protect her. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. He started breathing heavily and then calmed down and fell to his knees with Kiyone still hugging him.

Around this time, the twins' parents came out of the doctors office and were heading to the park to pick up their children. They heard Kiyone scream and ran to find out what was happening. What they found there shocked them more that what they thought possible. They saw the two boys on the ground with the other boy trying to help them and their two children on the ground with a bleeding wound on their youngest son. "Issei! Kiyone! W-What in the world happened here?!" Mr. Hyoudou asked frantically as he and his wife tried to put together what just happened. The Hyoudou twins just looked at each before looking back to their parents wondering what to tell them.

"It wasn't their fault." An unknown voice said. The Hyoudous looked to see what looked to be a young boy with chestnut colored hair and violet eyes wearing a blue tank top and matching shorts. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou wondered what this boy meant and from there, the boy went on to explain what happened.

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"After that, my parents learned what happened that day and the situation was settled with the parents of the boys I beat up. Our parents and their parents even found out that Gouro and his little entourage have been harassing the kids on the playground for quite sometime but no one would do anything because they were afraid Gouro would retaliate."

Kiba and Asia were surprised greatly at the story they had just heard. Never would they thought that Issei's fierce protective nature would arise at such a young age. Now that they know that Issei will literally lose his shit whenever his sister is involved, they didn't want to get on Issei's bad side. 'Wow, remind me never to get him angry.' The two fellow devils both thought.

"So who was this boy who helped?" Asia asked.

"His name was Rin. Quite honestly I forgot about him until now." Issei answered as he scratched the side of his head. "He and his family were our neighbors. After the incident on the park, Me and Kiyone became friends with him and we would play with each other whenever we got a chance. The one thing I know about him, he had a thing about heroes like Kiyone and I did, it's kinda how we became friends in the first place. He and his family moved away a few years back. Last I checked, they were still living in London."

Kiba and Asia absorbed the information. "So, what happened to the bully? I believe his name was Gouro?" Kiba asked.

"Well, as you can imagine, his parents weren't too thrilled about what happened to their kid. But after Rin explained the whole situation, they gave him the punishment of a lifetime. And on top of that, after I got done with them, they didn't come near us for the rest of the year. We eventually learned that he moved away not long after. As for his two lackeys, no idea where they ran off to, I say so long and good riddance."

"Well, I don't mean to wish ill upon anyone, but anyone who torments and bullies other people out a sense of entitlement got exactly what was coming to him." Kiba said, with Asia nodding her head as well. Issei just smiled at his friends, which soon disappeared.

"Yeah well, it didn't pan out too well afterwards."

Kiba and Asia shot him questioning looks. "What do you mean Issei?" Asia asked.

"After what happened, Kiyone was so spooked about the whole thing, she didn't speak to me for three days." Kiba and Asia were taken aback by this information. "To be honest, her not speaking to me hurt a little bit, but then again I couldn't really blame her for being scared of me. Not after what she saw me do to Gouro and what I was planning on doing to his buddies. I only meant to protect Kiyone. I never meant to frighten her."

"Well, Issei I'm sure that Kiyone knew that as well." Kiba said.

Issei nodded his head. "Yeah, she did. In fact, when she finally started speaking to me again, she said that she was still a little freaked out about the whole thing, but she was also very happy that I defended her against Gouro." Issei once again smiled warmly. "She said it...it made her feel so special because I was protecting her. Eventually she apologized for ignoring me and things went back to normal for us."

Kiba and Asia couldn't help but smile warmly knowing that things, even though they turned rocky for the twins resolved themselves in the end and the twins still maintained their somewhat normal relationship. Isse himself had a nostalgic smile on his face. After that, the three devils went back to enjoying the rest of their lunch period.

 _Back with Kiyone_

Tomoe, like Kiba and Asia, was also surprised at such a story. She always knew Issei was a pervert, but to think he was so fierce by nature and protective of the ones he loves. Somehow, her opinion of Issei became better...but just a little. "Wow, and here I thought he was just a pervert with an unhealthy obsession with breasts. But to think that he can be so protective of you. Well, I guess my respect for him has gone up slightly." Tomoe said, making Kiyone smile a bit.

"Yeah, after I apologized to him for not talking to him for three days, I told him that even though I was scared after the whole thing, I also told him that...what he did made me feel so good. Made me feel special and that all I wanted...was to be like him one day. Well, like him minus the pervy tendencies of course."

Both girls just chuckled happily. "Yeah, one Hyoudou who's a pervert is bad enough, I can't imagine what would happen if you too were a world class perv." Tomoe replied jokingly, which made both girls chuckle again.

"I try not to think about it." Kiyone responded. Kiyone then looked to the clock and saw that lunch was almost over. "Whoa, it's almost time for class. Let's get going." The two girls packed up their things and decided to spend the remainder of the lunch period in the classroom since it was the history class they had together.

"You ready for this test, Tomoe?" Kiyone asked her friend.

Tomoe nodded her head in determination. She felt good about the upcoming test and was determined to make sure that the tutoring Kiyone gave her did not go to waste. "You bet I am. With all these extra tutoring sessions, I'm definitely gonna own this test." She said with a determined smile. "Shall we then?" She asked as she gestured towards the exit of the library.

"Lets." Kiyone answered as the two bump fists in a friendly manner. With that, the two girls headed off to their next class.

* * *

 _After School_

It was now the end of the day and everyone was either heading home or heading off to clubs. Kiyone was about to head home to finish up some homework and turn in early while Issei, along with Asia were about to head for the ORC club room. The twins ran into each other at the entrance to the school and just looked at each other in silence, both with snarky smiles on their faces.

"Well, well, this is certainly a rarity, isn't it? You actually walking with a girl aside from me." Kiyone asked rhetorically.

"Come on Kiyone, can't you at least try to pretend you're happy to see me walking with one. One who actually wants to?" Issei replied sarcastically.

"I did try. Was my effort not to your satisfaction?"

Issei and Kiyone just chuckled at their own little chat. Even Asia couldn't help but chuckle as well. Kiyone then turned to Asia. "So how was your first day at school Asia?"

"Oh, it was wonderful." Asia said with a bright smile. "Everyone here is super nice. Especially Issei's two friends Matsuda and Motohama." Hearing those twos names and the word nice in the same sentence, Kiyone couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed.

"Hey, those two creeps didn't do anything sick and weird to you, did they?" Kiyone asked concerned.

"No, not at all." Asia responded while shaking her head. "Although, they did invite me to something called a 'Devil's Three Way'."

"Asia, whatever you do, DO NOT go to that, whatever the hell it is. Okay?"

"O-okay."

"Oh come on, lighten up Kiyone. I know you don't like Matsuda and Motohama, but don't worry I'm with Asia all the time, there's no way anything will happen to her on my watch. Plus come on cut em some slack. They're really great guys once you get to know them." Issei responded.

"That's still up for debate." Issei just chuckled at Kiyone's response.

"Kiyone, come on. You know we all like living too much to do something to piss you off. So anyway, you heading home sis?" He asked the reincarnated fallen angel.

"Yeah. Honestly after the last couple all night study sessions, I'm thinking of just going home and taking a nice long nap. What about you, you heading off to the ORC."

"Yep. Today is officially Asia's first day in the club so I'm gonna show her what goes on."

"I can't thank you both enough for everything you two have done for me. Both at your home and here at school." Asia said as she bowed her head gratefully. Issei just smiled and affectionately rubbed the top of her head.

"Hey, you're family now Asia. We'll always be here for you from now on." Issei said with an assuring smile.

"That's right Asia. You're never going to be alone ever again. We promise you that." Kiyone added.

Asia never lost her smile as she started to cry happy tears. Never had she thought that she would gain not only friends, but a family as well. She truly felt like the luckiest girl alive right now.

"Well anyway, I better be getting on home. Before I go, Asia, if Issei gives into his urges and does anything to you, just let me know and I'll plow him into the ground."

Issei just gained an angry tick mark. "Oh come on Kiyone, do you really have so little faith in me that I would do something weird to Asia."

"You really don't want me answering that honestly." She responded.

Issei just covered his face with one of his hands in sadness. "Oh Kiyone, you wound me with your cruel words."

Kiyone just rolled her eyes at how overdramatic he was being but soon brushed it off. "Well anyway, I'm out of here. I'll see you both at home. Bye Asia. Later Mega-Perv."

Issei just smiled at his sister. "Yeah, see you at home gun nut." Issei responded affectionately.

"Bye Kiyone." Asia bid her own goodbye to the older twin.

As Kiyone was walking away, Issei shot her one last look and couldn't help but remember after the incident, his father reprimanded him for assaulting those boys.

* * *

 _Flashback_

After the incident in the park, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou took their children home. Mrs. Hyoudou was now with a visibly shaken Kiyone in her room and doing everything to calm her down. Meanwhile, Issei, who now had a bandage wrapped over his head to cover the wound from when the one boy hit him in the head with a tree branch, was now sitting on his bed and his father was now in front of him giving him a stern talking to. He may have understood the situation from hearing it from the boy in the park, but still, the brutality Issei dished out on Gouro was going too far.

"Issei, what in the world were you thinking?!" Mr. Hyoudou asked sternly as he paced back and forth in front of his son.

"Dad, those jerks started it." Issei defended.

"I don't care what or who started it, I want to know what possessed you to beat the living daylights out of that boy."

"They were picking on Kiyone and I was protecting her, like you told me to." Issei explained.

Mr. Hyoudou pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand that, but did you really need to viciously beat that one boy so badly? Honestly Issei, what were you thinking."

Issei remained silent for a moment. "I-I can't explain it, dad. I saw them picking on Kiyone and I just...got really angry and I felt like something just exploded out of me. After that, I couldn't stop myself. Not until Kiyone made me stop." Issei's eyes soon started to tear up.

Mr. Hyuodou's face soon adopted a soft smile as he sat down next to his son. He put a hand on Issei's shoulder, making Issei look at him. "Issei, I admire your courage to stand up to someone bigger than you and your willingness to protect you sister. But you need to realize that those boys, they didn't deserve to get beaten up like that. A punch or two sure, but not something vicious like that. You understand me son?"

"I-I guess so." Issei responded meekly.

"Issei, I want you to make me another promise. I want you to continue protecting Kiyone, but I want you to only resort to violence only when you need to. When either your life or hers is in danger. When you feel like someone means to truly harm the two of you, then you are free to go all out until you're sure that they mean no harm to you and your sister. Can you do that for me, son?"

Issei thought for a moment before he answered. "I-I'll try." He responded hesitantly.

"Do or do not, Issei. There is no try."

Issei then adopted a determined expression. "I will dad. I promise."

Mr. Hyoudou smiled warmly at his young son before he rubbed the top of his head affectionately, making Issei giggle. "That's my boy. Now come on, let's go see how your sister is doing." The two then went to Kiyone's room to check up on her.

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Issei couldn't help but smile nostalgically at that memory. Kiyone didn't speak to Issei for three days after that, which really hurt Issei. But it was also on that day that he would never do anything to frighten his sister again and will do everything to protect her from that day forward. Asia noticed the smile on Issei's face.

"Thinking about something good, Issei?"

"Hm? Oh, just remembering something is all. Come on, lets get to the club." The two then started their trek to the ORC clubhouse. 'Kiyone, you may get on my nerves sometimes and you can be scary and a bit unreasonable, but you are still my sister and I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. I promised dad that I would always protect you no matter what.' He looked at his left hand and balled it into a fist. 'With this new power of mine and the training I'm getting from Rias, I'm going to make sure I can still do just that, on top of becoming a Harem King as well. Hehe.'

As Kiyone was walking home, she had one final thought. 'Issei, it doesn't matter to me that I'm a fallen angel and you're a devil, you're still my brother no matter what. You always protected me and you were always there for me when we were children. This time, it's my turn to protect you. And I will continue to do so until the day comes that you no longer need me anymore.'

'Kiyone...'

'Issei...'

''….I swear I will protect you.''

 **And finally done with the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience, like I keep saying my job is keeping me busy and is loading me with mondo overtime. I apologize if I made Issei out to be a violent psychopath as a child, but that isn't my intention. Issei's sacred gear is a dragon and dragons are know to be fierce by nature and one of their key traits is it's desire to protect those that they treasure, whether it be gold or ones they love. If you feel like it needs to be redone, please let me know and I will fix it somehow. I appreciate all the follows and favorites as well as the stellar reviews and hope to continue to make all of you happy with this story as well as my other ones. I assure you I will not abandon any of my stories unless I have a good reason to, so continue to stay patient and I will update when I can. Just a heads up, I'm almost done with the next chapter of my Blue Exorcist/Rosario to Vampire crossover story and should have up in the next few days for those who are reading that story. Anyway, the next chapter will start the Riser arc and it will surly be quite a ride for both of the twins as they deal with a certain narcissistic a-hole immortal devil and his peerage. It will cover the introduction of the Student Council and one of them will have a history with the twins. Stay tuned to find out what goes down. Next time on The Fallen Angel Sister Chapter 8: Familiars and Childhood Bullies. So until next time, keep on reading and continue to stay awesome. TTFN.**


	9. Ch 8: Familiars and Childhood Bullies

**Hey everyone, I'm back after a long hiatus, but my job has been keeping me busy and a busy work day not to mention being back on overtime is a perfect recipe for writers block. You gotta work to pay the bills, but I'm sure many of you can understand. Not to mention this was a long chapter, almost as long as chapter 6, but I hope the wait was worth it for fans of this story. Before I go on, I'll answer some reviews.**

 **Evowizard25: I'm glad you didn't think Issei being violent was an issue. Like I said, I read dragons are known to be fiercely protective of what they treasure most and I thought that this was a good opportunity to help explore Issei's fierce protective nature. So thank you for your input.**

 **Vanhellsing9000: I'm glad you like Kiyone. I must admit, she is my favorite out of my fanfiction creations so far. Hope you continue to look forward to more.**

 **Phoenix Champion: I would agree with you on that one. I'm still thinking of a good showdown between Issei and Riser during the engagement party, but I assure you, when Issei get's done with him, Riser will be begging to be put out of his misery.**

 **War Historian-Freedom2134: Don't worry, I don't have plans for this story to go down the incest route. Issei is just very protective of Kiyone as Kiyone is of him, the only love between them is completely platonic. Still, I'm glad you like the story, look forward to more.**

 **So, this chapter will cover the ORC's meeting with the Student Council along with Issei and Asia looking to get a familiar, so Kiyone won't appear much in this chapter just a heads up. However, someone on the Student Council will have a history with Issei and Kiyone. I'm not gonna say who, but I'm sure you all have a good idea who if you read the last chapter. Anyway, onto the next chapter. So read, review, and enjoy. As always, I own nothing but the ocs.**

Chapter 8

Familiars and Childhood Bullies

It's been a few days more days now since Asia started living with Issei, Kiyone, and their parents. Asia was fitting in quite nicely in the Hyoudou household. Asia was taught how to cook, clean, do laundry, basically everything a good wife is meant to know. Mrs. Hyoudou for her part just loved and adored the young former nun and just couldn't help but praise her for every little thing, which Asia appreciated. Mr. Hyoudou even started to dote on her like any father would his daughter. Issei of course felt a little bummed that his parents adored Asia, but he knew that they still loved him despite all his flaws. Plus he enjoyed having Asia around, as did Kiyone.

It was the weekend once again and Issei and Asia just finished a morning workout session with Rias. Right now they finished showering and were going to have breakfast. They approached the kitchen to see Mrs. Hyoudou cooking breakfast with Mr. Hyoudou at the table reading his newspaper. Mrs. Hyoudou noticed the two walk into the kitchen, making her smile at them.

"Good morning Issei. Good morning Asia." She said, putting a little more feeling into Asia's.

"Morning mom. Morning dad" Replied Issei.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou." Greeted Asia.

"Oh Asia. We told you. You're a member of this family now. You're free to call us mother and father." Mr. Hyoudou replied with a smile putting his paper down.

"Oh, sorry. I'm still trying to get used to the whole thing." Asia apologized as she and Issei took their seats.

"Oh, don't even worry about it dear. You'll come around to it eventually." Mrs. Hyoudou said peeking out of the kitchen.

Issei looked around and noticed Kiyone wasn't at the table. He knew that she is usually at the table by now after she exercised and took a shower, but she was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where's Kiyone? Did she go out somewhere?"

"Actually, I don't think Kiyone went out anywhere. We've haven't seen her all morning and her shoes were by the front door when we woke up." Replied Mr. Hyoudou.

"Is that odd?" Inquired Asia.

"Well normally the only time Kiyone doesn't go out on her morning jog on weekends is when she is either sick as a dog or was up all night doing some studying and was sleeping in. Even then, it's a rarity." Answered Mrs. Hyoudou.

"Well I know Kiyone's not sick. I saw her yesterday and she was healthy as she can be. Plus she told me yesterday she already finished any homework she needed to do during her tutoring session with Tomoe." Issei added.

"Hmm. Curious." Mr. Hyoudou said

"Curious indeed" Mrs. Hyoudou added. "In that case, Issei, Asia, would you two be dears and go see if Kiyone is still in her room and if she is, wake her up and tell her to come down to breakfast." She requested.

Asia nodded her head while Issei let out an annoyed sigh. "Alright, but I won't enjoy it." He said dryly, making his mother roll her eyes at him. He got up from his chair and headed for his sister's room with Asia right behind him. Once they got to Kiyone's door, Issei knocked on it a couple times. "Hey sis, you in there?" He asked but he didn't get a response.

This worried him and Asia. He knocked on the door again. "Kiyone?" Again he got no response. He put an ear to the door to see if he could hear anything, but got nothing. Now he and Asia became really concerned. He put his hand on the knob of the door. "Kiyone, we're coming in." He said as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door slowly. He peeked inside and saw his sister, her hair still in a ponytail, wearing a black tanktop and sweatpants, sleeping at one of her desks. Issei saw that she was breathing and snoring softly. Seeing that put his mind at ease, as it did Asia's. They entered her room to get a better look at her and noticed that she couldn't hear anything because she still had her headphones in and they were still playing music.

Issei noticed the expression on Kiyone's face. Normally, whenever Kiyone wasn't picking on him somehow, Kiyone had a rather serious look on her face every time he saw her. But now she had a very calm, peaceful expression on her face as she slept. 'Huh, so this is what Kiyone is like when she sleeps.' He thought surprised. 'She looks so...peaceful. Feels kinda weird to see her like this.' Kiyone then shifted her head to the other side of her desk and was now facing the wall. Issei got an idea in his head and smirked mischievously.

"Oh thank goodness Kiyone is okay." Asia said relieved. "Kiyo-" Issei put his hand to her to stop her from talking, making Asia look at him. Issei looked at her and he had a mischievous smile on his face. He gestured her to be quiet, making her wonder what he had planned. Issei walked quietly over to his sister and carefully took out one of the headphones out of her ear. He then closed in on the back of her head.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!" Issei shouted as he clapped his hands multiple times. This was enough to wake Kiyone up as her eyes shot open. She jumped and fell right out of her chair, hitting the floor hard and knocking over the chair she was sitting on. Before she fell to the ground, she grabbed the nearby airsoft pistol that was on her desk. She rolled on her back and aimed it at whoever it was that startled her. She looked up to see Issei and Asia. Issei was laughing at the success of his prank. Kiyone just shot an annoyed glare at him.

"God dam-" She cursed, stopping herself before she could finish her sentence. "I could have shot you two in your damn faces!" Kiyone got up off the floor.

"Yeah well, all those times you tricked me to get me up in the morning, for at least one of those times, I'd say we're even. Besides, it was too golden an opportunity not to play one on you." The younger twin replied with a smirk.

"Tch. Freaking asshole." Kiyone scoffed. "You know, even if this is just an airsoft gun, it'll still hurt like hell Issei. Imagine what would happen if this were real." Kiyone retorted, making Issei chuckle. She put the chair upright and sat back down as she put the gun on the desk.

"Ah, sister dear, you're so serious all the time. Takes all the fun out of it. You really need to learn to lighten up a little more." Issei joked. Kiyone just scoffed at his comment.

"Well one of us has to be the serious one."

"I'm sorry Kiyone." Asia apologized. "I was going to wake you up but Issei wanted me to be quiet. I had no idea he would do something like this."

"It's fine Asia." Kiyone shrugged. "You weren't the one who pulled the prank. And besides," She then shot a mischievous look at Issei. A look Issei knew all too well. "I'll get him back for this. Just you wait."

Issei may have been smiling, but he felt a shiver go down his spine at his sister's claim. He may have been a tad intimidated, but he wouldn't show it in front of Asia. Instead, he just chuckled nervously. He then looked towards the item on Kiyone's desk and was actually surprised what he saw. It was a sniper rifle that he thought was an airsoft gun, but once he saw bullets on the table, he knew it was definitely no toy.

"Whoa, Kiyone, is that thing real?" Issei motioned to the rifle on Kiyone's desk.

Kiyone picked up the rifle and presented it to the two devils. "Sure is." She beamed with pride. "I've been working on this for a few months now. It was nothing but parts until I got my hands on it and started to turn it into a work of art. I work on it when I have time. Check it out. This here is a McMillan TAC-338 bolt action sniper rifle, one of the same rifles used by American Sniper Chris Kyle. And check this out," She pulled back the rifle bolt back and a bullet was ejected from the rifle, which she caught. Issei and Asia looked at how large the bullet was and were amazed at it's size. ".338 Lapua, armor piercing even at 600 meters. This little gem can bring down an elephant." She loaded the bullet back into the rifle and closed the bolt. She then put the rifle back on the table.

Issei just shook his head. "Geez Kiyone, I know you're a gun nut, but to think you would actually own a real, live gun is pretty hardcore sis."

"What, I'm not allowed to have hobbies?" Kiyone retorted sarcastically.

"No, you're allowed to have hobbies. But when it involves something that can get you into trouble, then that's when I get worried about you."

"Aww, are you worried I'll get in trouble for being a minor in possession of an unlicensed firearm? How sweet."

Issei just blushed at the joke. "S-shut up! I'm just trying to look out for you, like a good brother would. Anyway, is it even safe to have that thing in your room." He retorted as he turned and crossed his arms, making his sister chuckle.

"Relax, mom and dad don't ever come in here unless they have to. Even then I hide it whenever I'm not working on it. Plus, even if they see it, they'll just assume it's an airsoft gun like all the other guns I have."

"Wow, you're taking a big risk with that sis." Issei said dryly.

"I may be daring some of the time, but I'm not stupid."

"If you say so." Issei replied sarcastically.

Kiyone just shrugged it off. "Well, aside from the wake up call, if you wanna call it that, what do you want?" Kiyone asked as as she leaned back into her chair.

"Your parents sent us to see if you were in your room and to wake you up for breakfast." Asia answered.

"It's morning already?" Kiyone got up from her chair and opened her curtain to see it was indeed morning. She then rubbed her eyes. "Wow, I guess time really does fly when you're busy. I must have fallen asleep working on that rifle." She let out a yawn before she then turned to her brother and adopted sister. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute. I just need to get dressed first. No peeking." She teased her brother.

Issei shot her an annoyed expression. "Kiyone, come on!" He retorted. "I admit, I may be a pervert, but I'm not depraved enough to wanna peek on my own sister. I'm not a siscon."

"Siscon?" Asia asked confused as she had never heard the expression before.

""Don't ask!"" The twins said at the same time.

"And you're right Issei, I will give you credit for that."

Issei just shrugged it off. "Anyway, see you downstairs. Come on Asia." Issei said as he and Asia went to exit her room. "And hey, don't let me catch you napping again sis." He joked.

Kiyone's smirk disappeared and shot him another annoyed look. "Pfft. Kiss my ass." Issei returned the quip by turning to her with a mischievous smile and puckered his lips like he was kissing someone in a joking manner, chuckling afterwards. Kiyone just looked at him annoyed as she sat back down and rubbed her forehead. "Smart ass little shit." She picked up the airsoft gun and hung it back on the wall with her other airsoft guns before getting dressed and going to the bathroom to wash her face. Afterwards, she went to join her family for breakfast.

* * *

 _Monday Evening_

Monday came around again and the day went by like it normally would. Quick for some while it dragged on for others. Mainly those who don't really have the motivation to be stay focused in school. The end of the school day came and Issei and Asia were in the ORC club room. The two newly reincarnated devils went expecting to start handing out fliers, but instead were treated to a surprise.

"What, we're getting our own familiars?!" Issei exclaimed in excited surprise.

"That's right." Rias answered. The red- haired Devil waved her hand and in a puff of smoke, her familiar, a small bat with a round body appeared in her hands, surprising Issei and Asia. "This one in particular is mine. As a matter of fact Issei, I believe you two have already met each other."

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We have?" The bat flew forward a bit and then the bat transformed into the red devil cosplayer girl who gave him the flier on the day of his date with Raynare. Seeing her further surprised Issei. "Whoa! The hot flier girl's your familiar?" The cosplayer then transformed back into bat form.

"And I got one too, of course." Akeno jumped in. She pointed to the ground next to her and a magic circle appeared. In the circle came a little green imp like creature.

"Whoa, is that an imp?" Issei asked surprised.

"This is Shiro." Added Koneko, a smile on her usually stoic face. Issei and Asia looked to the white haired rook and she was holding a small white kitten with a little bell around it's neck. Issei just looked at it in surprise, but somehow figured she would have a familiar like that while Asia just gushed at how cute Koneko's familiar was.

"Mine's pretty bad ass." Kiba added.

"I don't care about your tiny dancer." Issei rudely stated.

"Why you gotta hate man."

"Familiars are a major part of being a devil. When you're in need, they're always there to back you up." Rias explained.

"That's great, only problem is we have no idea how we're supposed to get one." Asia stated in a low tone.

"That's the next step." Rias said.

KNOCK KNOCK

A knock came from the door, grabbing everyone's attention. "Yes?" Akeno inquired.

The doors opened and eight students entered the room. The group consisted of seven girls and one boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. In the center of the group was a certain bob cut, glasses wearing girl named Sona Sitri alias Souna Shitouri. The girl who stood to her was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes. "Sorry to interrupt." Sona apologized with a smile.

"Whoa, what are they doing here?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

"Issei, who are these people?" Asia inquired.

"The one in the middle is Souna Shitouri, the student council president and the girl with the glasses right next to her is Tsubaki Shinra, her vice president. Looks like they brought the rest of the council with them."

"Hello Sona." Rias greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants."

Issei was surprised that the student council president of his school would use a word like 'servants'. "Hold on, how does she know about that?"

"Her real name is Sona Sitri and she's not just the student council president, she's the next head of the House of Sitri, a big devil family." Akeno answered.

"Wha- are you saying they're other devils at our school?!" Issei exclaimed surprised.

"Rias, I'm hurt to find out you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us. But I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info, then he must not be worth much to you, huh?" The boy with blonde hair arrogantly sneered. Issei just shot him an angry look. He was about to say something but Sona beat him to it.

"It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households Saji. It's only natural that Rias held this back." Sona calmly chided the boy, whose name was Saji.

Issei widened his eyes at the name Sona mentioned. "Hey, I know you. You're the guy from 2-C who was just elected Student Council clerk. I think I might have voted for this guy."

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona fully introduced the blonde boy.

Rias then gestured to Issei and Asia. "This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou. And my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced her two newest servants.

"Whoa, so you're a pawn too dude? Cool, you and I are the same." Issei happily exclaimed. Saji however just scoffed at the comment, sound offended.

"Hah, can it d-bag. You and your gaggle of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished devils like the Sitris." Saji arrogantly retorted, making Issei glare at Saji angrily.

"You take that back!" Issei demanded angrily.

Saji wasn't at all phased at Issei's outburst. In fact, he just stood arrogantly by his master's side with his hands on his hip like he was some kind of bigshot. "Aw look, he's mad. Not even gay prince charming over there could protect you from me. I took up four pawn pieces bro." He put up four fingers for emphasis.

"He took up eight pieces Saji. It's always better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself." Sona said with a smirk on her face.

Saji's arrogant smirk soon disappeared and was replaced with a surprised expression. "Wait, what?! You're freakin' kidding me right?! How the hell did this lame ass butt-munch manage that?!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Issei angrily retorted.

"My apologies, he's young." Sona apologized. "I hope you'll forgive him his youthful naivete. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility." She turned to Saji. "Do they?"

"Eh, yes. I apologize ma'am." Saji said bowing his head. "I was just shocked is all. I just find it hard to believe that someone like him" He gestured to Issei. "outranks me. It's bad enough that his sister is the Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy. But now I find out he took up more pawn pieces than me, I can't help but feel a little irked. You know." He said sounding annoyed.

"So you're familiar with my sister?"

"Hah! What second year student around here hasn't heard of the Great Kiyone Hyoudou, our beloved Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy. The smartest girl in our year whose at the top of the grade curve, not to mention she's a hard worker and also great at sports. Not to mention she has quite a figure. Sure she's a bit of a tomboy, but that has it's charms. I wouldn't mind spending a night alone with her and 'get acquainted with her' if you know what I mean." Saji retorted. Issei responded by glaring angrily at the arrogant fellow pawn.

"You better watch what you say and how you talk about Kiyone in front of me you arrogant little puke. I'll cut your goddamn balls off and shove 'em down your throat." Issei threatened baring his teeth and pointing his finger at him.

Saji just smiled smugly at him as if he didn't even take the threat seriously. "Oh, come now? I was just complimenting her? Nothing wrong with that is there?" He then put his hand to his forehead in a smug manner and shook his head. "Honestly, how she's related to a freak like you has dumbfounded me since day one."

Issei widened his eyes. Issei had been called a number of things, freak especially, but it wasn't the word that set him off, rather he's used to it. It was the way Saji called him a freak, somehow to him, it sounded familiar. "What did you call me?" Issei asked.

"Aw what, don't like being called names you loser?" Saji asked smugly.

"No, I don't really care what you call me. It's _how_ you called me that."

"Meaning what?"

"You know what? Call me that again. Exactly how you said it" Issei narrowed his eyes at the blonde fellow pawn.

"What? Why?"

"Just humor me, will ya?"

The ORC and the Student Council looked and listened with curiosity as to where this was going. Saji himself didn't understand why Issei wanted him to call him a freak, but who was he to deny a request. "Alright fine. I said. You. Are. A. Freak." Issei's eyes widened once again and it was clear now who this arrogant boy was. Issei then began reminiscing the day he beat the boy named Gouro Tachibana at the park.

 _Flashback_

 _One of Gouro's friends, the one with blonde hair, picked up a nearby fallen tree branch from the ground and used it to hit Issei in the head. "Get off of him you freak!" The blond boy exclaimed as he swung the branch, which broke on impact and it made Issei stop wailing on Gouro. The boy thought he succeeded, but the thought soon vanished when Issei glared his way while growling and baring his teeth at him like a beast and threw Gouro at the boy, knocking him to the ground as well._

 _End Flashback_

Issei narrowed his eyes and glared angrily at Saji while running his right hand on the spot where he was hit with a branch, which left a scar that was covered by Issei's hair. One year after the incident at the park, aside from never coming near either him or his sister for the rest of the year, Issei heard that Gouro moved away and his two cronies faded to memory as well. Issei thought he would never have to see any of the bastards who had the gall to pick on his sister. And now suddenly, one of them appeared before him. Issei couldn't believe that one of Kiyone's childhood bullies was now standing in front of him. Issei tried his hardest to keep calm at the situation. He balled both his fists nearly so hard that anymore pressure and he would have drawn blood.

"Saji, that's enough." Sona scolded.

"Right, right. I'm done." Saji replied. He then looked back to Issei who looked like he was giving Saji the evil eye. Seeing it unsettled Saji a bit, but didn't want to show it to the others so he kept up his macho act. "What's with that look? You're kinda creeping me out man." Issei didn't say anything and just kept staring at Saji, all the while anger was bubbling inside him. Right now he wanted to tear Saji to shreds but he managed to keep his cool.

"Issei, are you alright?" Asia asked concerned.

"Yeah, the look you're giving him is one you shoot your hated enemy with." Kiba added.

Issei finally said something after a few moments. Finally he calmed down and he unballed his hands. He let out a deep breath as his face soon turned more calm and relaxed, even clapping his hands together. "You know what, you're right. I'm sorry for giving you a dirty look." Issei apologized. "It's just when you called me a freak like that, it kinda reminded me of another guy who called me that a while back. Tell me, did you go to Kuoh Park, say around ten years ago?"

Saji just scoffed at the question like Issei just told a joke. "Ten years ago? Seriously ? I would have been seven at the time, but yeah. I mean I went to Kuoh Park a lot back then, what kid didn't you skeevy little worm."

Issei raised his right finger and wagged it at Saji. "Now, you see" Issei began as he slowly started walking towards Saji. "instead of calling me things like freak, worm, butt munch, or some shit like that" Issei stopped right in front of Saji. "why don't you go ahead and call me SIR!" Issei finished loudly as he violently grabbed Saji's testicles and gripped them tightly.

"Gooooooh!" Saji shouted comically in pain. The ORC and the Student Council were all shocked at the sight.

"Issei, what in the world are you doing?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Hyoudou, what is the meaning of this?!." Sona demanded.

"GAH! What the fuck man?! What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!" Saji exclaimed.

"Oh believe me, there _a lot_ more things I want to do to you for what you've done."

"What!? Is this because of what I said about your sister? God damn, I'm sorry man!"

Issei just eyed him angrily in silence for a few moments before answering. "You really don't remember me, do you?" He asked.

"Remember you?" Saji asked confused. "I just met you today, how the hell would I?!"

"Then how about Gouro Tachibana? That name ring a bell?"

The Student Council and part of the ORC were confused, Asia and Kiba were both surprised at the name Issei mentioned.

'Wait, Gouro Tachibana? Isn't that-" Kiba thought.

'The boy who bullied Kiyone?' Asia finished.

Saji meanwhile widened his eyes in surprise. "Gouro Tachibana? Shit, I haven't heard that name since-" Saji stopped and his eyes widened in realization. He took another look at Issei and he finally realized who Issei was. "Holy shit! No way! You're that psycho little shit who nearly bashed Gouro's face in with a toy truck!" Issei once again gripped Saji's testicles tightly. "GAAAAAAH!"

"Now didn't I say that you were to address me as 'Sir'?" Issei asked rhetorically.

"Saji, Hyoudou, what is all this about? Who is Gouro Tachibana?" Sona asked using her authoritarian voice.

"You want to tell her or should I?" Issei asked Saji.

"He-he-he was a friend of mine when I was a kid." Saji answered.

Issei looked towards the President. "You really don't know, Prez? Guess he never told you."

"Told me what exactly, Hyoudou?" Sona inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Saji, what is he talking about?"

"I-I-I have no freakin' idea."

"You don't want to tell her, fine I will. You're pawn here was a bully. Ten years ago, he along with Gouro Tachibana and another dickbag decided to make my sister Kiyone one of their victims."

"What?" Sona asked in an angry tone as she glared at her pawn. The rest of the Student Council looked surprised at the accusation Issei claimed. Even the ORC were surprised as well. Saji looked like he was going to piss himself because of the look his master was giving him. He knew she didn't like things to be kept from her, especially someone's past.

"He-he's lying! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Saji tried to lie, causing Issei to grip his testicles tighter and causing him further pain. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sona, help me please!" Saji pleaded his master to help him. Sona however just stood where she was and continued to give Saji a cold look. "Wha-Sona, aren't you going to do something?"

Sona then looked at Issei. "Hyoudou, you say Saji was one of the boys who bullied your sister when you two were children. Are you absolutely certain?"

"Oh yeah I'm sure. He was one one of the assholes who laughed while Gouro tormented Kiyone. In fact, when I was wailing on Gouro, he tried hitting in the head with a tree branch to try and get me to stop. I still got the scar to prove it."

"I see. Saji, please explain yourself. Now."

"I-I-I-I don't know what he's talking about. I swear."

Saji tried once again to lie until Issei squeezed his balls again, causing him to shout in pain again. "You wanna keep lying?! Any more pressure and those balls of yours are gonna pop asshole!" Issei threatened loudly.

"GAAAAH! FUCK! LISTEN! JESUS! Alright! Alright! Look, yeah, me and another kid, Daisuke, we-we hung out with Gouro when we were younger. And yeah, he was basically the neighborhood tough guy and Daisuke and I were his followers."

"Why hang out with a shit stain like Gouro in the first place?"

"Hello, did you not see Gouro? Guy was freakin' huge! Daisuke and I figured we'd end up being victims ourselves so we joined up with him."

"So basically you and this 'Daisuke' kid joined up with an asshole like Gouro to save your own asses." Issei chuckled amusement. "Wow, you are some piece of shit, you know that?"

Saji just shot a glare at Issei. "Say what you will, it's called surviving."

"I would call it cowardice Saji." Sona retorted in a cold tone as she adjusted her glasses, making Saji flinch. "Honestly Saji, you know where I stand on bullying. To think that you used to be a bully yourself-"

"But I wasn't! Daisuke and I never even partook in bullying other kids, it was all Gouro's doing. All we did was egg him on!"

"So you and this Daisuke boy watched as Gouro bullied and belittled other children while neither of you did anything to stop it. If anything Saji, that makes you just as bad if not worse. I'm quite disappointed in you." Sona scolded.

"Anyway, back to the topic. Tell me, why did you three dick holes target my sister? She never did anything to any of you."

"Hey hold on a minute! Picking on your sister, none of that was mine or Daisuke's idea, you hear?! It was all Gouro's. He targeted your sister, not us. Come on man, we were seven years old, what the hell did we know? Seriously, what were we supposed to do, say no?"

"Either that, or just plain ditch his sorry ass for being the kind of piece of shit he was! Anyway, why did Gouro target Kiyone?"

"Gouro, he...he saw that she was reading a book in the park instead of playing like a normal kid." Saji explained. "Gouro thought she was some kinda know-it-all bookworm who'd be an easy target. Said he wanted to...knock her down a...peg or two." Hearing that made Issei narrow his eyes angrily at Saji and increase his grip on Saji's testicles, making him wince further in pain. "GAH! Look, we were just messing with her, we weren't hurting her."

"'Weren't hurting her'? Gouro pushed her to the ground you stupid asshole! And you two just stood by and laughed your fucking asses off!" Issei exclaimed angrily as he continued to squeeze.

"GAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYYYYYYY! PLEEEEEEEEASE! WE HAD NO IDEA SHE WAS YOUR SISTER OR THAT YOU WERE GONNA GO FULL ON APE SHIT ON GOURO!" Saji shouted in pain.

"Where's Gouro and that other asshole you hung out with now?"

"I don't know." Saji wheezed out in pain. Issei didn't buy it and squeezed harder. "GAH! I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR IT!" Saji took in a deep breath before continuing. "Look, Gouro moved away about a year after the whole thing in the park! To Kyoto, I think! And Daisuke moved away shortly after. Last I heard he was going to school in the next town over! I don't even keep in touch with them anymore, I swear! I'm not what I used to be anymore I swear!"

"Well, that's good to hear." Issei said calmly as he lightened his grip. "Now, here's what's gonna happen, as long as I'm around, my sister is off limits. If I find out that you go anywhere near Kiyone let alone try anything funny with her...well, I assume you heard what happened to the last unlucky sap who got caught trying to catch a peek of Kiyone when she was changing right? Well, instead of squeezing your balls, I'll rip them right off of you with my bare hands, deep fry them in hot oil, and serve them to you on a skewer. Get the picture?" Issei threatened in a calm tone. His tone of voice was enough to send a shiver down the spines of nearly everyone in the room.

"Gah, yes."

Issei gave another squeeze. "Yes what?"

"GAH! SIR YES SIR!"

Issei once again lightened his grip. "Good boy. Now, anything else you want to share?"

"I...I wet my bed til I was thirteen." Saji replied comically.

"That's enough Hyoudou." Sona finally put her hand on Issei's shoulder, signaling him to stop and let Saji go, which he did and backed away from Saji. Saji fell to his knees and he grabbed his balls as he tried to alleviate the pain while he groaned. Sona walked towards Saji until she stopped in front of him. Saji looked up to see a disappointed look on his master's face. He may have told her a bit about his childhood when he met her and turned him into a Devil, but he never mentioned to her that he used to associate himself with a bully. Sona herself had zero tolerance for bullies, past or present. One look at her face and Saji knew he was in deep shit and there was going to be consequences.

"Sona, I-"

Sona put up her hand to get him to stop,which he did. "We will discuss this later Saji. For now, let's get you treated."

"T-thank you, ma'am." Saji replied.

"Don't think you're off the hook Saji. We're going to have a very long talk about this." Sona said in a strict, disciplinarian tone. "But for now, Momo, Ruruko."

""Yes ma'am."" Two girls acknowledged, already knowing what Sona wanted from them. One was a young girl with girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. The other was a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes wearing a pair of green clips in her hair and also wore striped green stockings. Both girls wore the standard Kuoh Academy girl's uniform. These girls were Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura respectively. Both were members of the Kuoh Academy Student Council and members of Sona's peerage. Momo was a bishop while Ruruko was a pawn. And another known fact about these two girls is that they both have a crush on the same boy, the boy being Saji, ultimately making the two rivals for his affections.

The two girls went to Saji and both slung Saji over their shoulders. "Now I want you two to take him to the Student Council room and get to treating him." Sona ordered the two girls, who both nodded their heads and headed for the door to get Saji treated. Sona then looked to her other peerage members. "The rest of you go with them, I will be along shortly." At that command, the rest of the Student Council bowed their heads and headed out the door. Saji shot one last frightened look at Issei, now knowing that he never wanted to get on the pervert's bad side again for fear of something worse happening to him.

"Um, Madam President, if he needs treatment, I can do it for you." Asia said hesitantly. "I have a healing Sacred Gear and I'd be more than happy to-"

"I appreciate the offer, but no." Sona shot her down as she turned to the rest of the ORC. "Saji is part of my peerage as well as part of the Student Council. Treating him is our responsibility. Plus I now owe him a serious talking to. That being said" Sona eyed Issei. "I have to say Hyoudou, I know of your perverted tendencies as well as your reputation as one of the Perverted Trio, but I never would have thought you were capable of violence."

"Truth be told Madam President, we kinda thought the same thing." Kiba chuckled.

"And usually, I'm not. But actually meeting one of the little turds who picked on Kiyone when we were kids not to mention how he talked about her the way he did, I just couldn't help myself in teaching him a lesson. There are some things you just don't say to a Hyoudou about another Hyoudou. That's what my grandpa always told me."

"That aside, you not only assaulted a fellow student, one who is part of the Student Council no less, but also a member of my peerage. Usually that calls for repercussions." She scolded the pawn. "However, given the circumstances and that you've just been reincarnated, I'll let this one slide. But only this once."

"Oh, well thank you." Issei said surprised.

Sona once again adjusted her glasses. "You may not know this Hyoudou, but one of the things I have zero tolerance for is bullies of all kinds, whether past or present. Whether they inflict physical or psychological torment. I will not stand for bullying of any kind. They are without a doubt the lowest form of trash to come into existence. Anybody who finds enjoyment out of the suffering of others just to satisfy their own egos are the most despicable and deplorable types of scum to grace our world. Any world."

"Well, you'll get no arguments from me on that one ma'am. Honestly though, I'm surprised to hear your opinion on bullying. Were you bullied yourself?"

"No, I wasn't, but I did witness a lot of it when I was younger, especially when the high class Devils were tormenting the lower class ones." Sona explained. "Honestly when I saw other people being bullied, I wanted nothing more than to put those cretins in their place and give them a taste of their own medicine, but even then it would make me no better than them and ultimately I doubt I would accomplish much. That's the reason I first got involved in the Student Council when I first entered this high school, so at the very least I could try and help other students with their problems and give them a place where they can go to for help. Schools are supposed to be havens for students. Places where students are supposed to feel safe. No one has the right to take that away from them for their own twisted pleasure."

Issei listened wholefully at the Sitri Heiress' story and couldn't help but feel a genuine respect for her. Never would he have thought that the Student Council president was an anti-bullying advocate. Even Asia was in awe of Sona's story and couldn't help but smile brightly.

"While I admire your willingness to stand up for what you believe in and for those you cherish Hyoudou, I urge you not to make it a habit of getting angry and going around assaulting people. Not unless you have a good reason. I let this one slide because of the circumstances but next time I won't be as lenient. Am I clear on this?"

Issei smiled and gave Sona a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."

"Very good. Now then since there is nothing else, I will take my leave." Sona looked to Rias. "But before I go, Rias, I trust you told Argento and Hyoudou about familiars?"

"I did Sona. As a matter of fact, we were making plans to get them one this week."

"I see. We were going to go this week ourselves to get one for Saji, but given the circumstances, I suppose we can wait until next month." Sona then turned to Asia and Issei, "If the two of you are going to get familiars, I wish the both of you luck. And as a bit of advice, the Familiar Master can be a bit...eccentric and come off as bit of an oddball, but no one in the Underworld knows more about familiars than him, so please do listen to him and do what he says. Understand?"

"You got it." Issei gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes ma'am." Asia sheepishly responded.

"Very good. Well then Occult Research Club, I bid you all good evening." Sona bowed her head and headed for the door join the rest of her peerage. She stopped at the door and turned back to Issei. "But before I go, Hyoudou" Issei acknowledged her calling him. She then pushed up her glasses and gave him a slight smile. "Do remind me never to get on your bad side."

Issei just chuckled at her statement. "Don't worry Prez. The only people who get on my bad side are people I don't like. Just don't do anything to piss me off and everything'll be cool."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Good day everyone." With that, Sona finally left the room.

"Well Issei, I must admit, that was quite the spectacle you gave." Said Rias. Issei just chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Akeno then walked up to Issei sporting a seductive look on her face. "If it's of any consolation, I have to admit seeing you dish out that kind of punishment the way you did was a _major_ turn on for me." She said in a lustful tone as she traced her finger down his chest.

Hearing that made Issei blush madly. "Uh-uh-uh-uh, thanks I guess." He responded.

Akeno pressed her massive chest against his, making his face blush even more, but at the same time he sported a perverted grin and think of how soft Akeno's breasts were. "I really want to see what kind of punishment you can dish out on me. Ufufufufu" Akeno chuckled as she licked her lips.

At that point, Issei's face was completely red. "Wait, seriously?!"

"I may be a sadist, but I'm also a masochist too." The raven haired queen admitted without a hint of shame in her voice. "I have to admit, just thinking what kind of pain you can inflict on me is really getting my engine running." Akeno purred as she continued to press her breast's into Issei's chest, to the point that Issei got a nose bleed.

"Alright that's enough Akeno. Issei looks like his heart is about to burst out of his chest." Rias scolded, making Akeno stop and stand up straight, a seductive smile still present on her face. Issei chuckled embarrassingly. He then looked to Asia, who looked like she was pouting from what she saw her senior do to Issei.

Kiba chuckled a little at the exchange too. "Still though, I can't believe that Saji Genshirou was one of the boys who took part in bullying your sister all those years ago."

"I know." Issei responded. "I never would have thought I'd see any of those dick holes again and one of them just shows up out of the blue after all these years. Pretty funny how the universe works sometimes, don't you think?"

"Issei, you never told any of us that your sister was a victim of bullying as a child." Rias inquired.

Issei scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, that's because none of you ever asked. Kiba and Asia are the only ones who knows of mine and Kiyone's past."

"Why tell them and not the rest of us?"

"Well, like I said, cause you never asked. They did."

"I see. Well then Issei, I would like to hear the story as well. If it's alright with you."

"I would like to hear it as well."Akeno added.

"I could take it or leave it." Koneko added.

"Sure, I don't mind telling you all the story if you're interested. Though I'm surprised you want to know at all."

"I make it a habit of know everything about my servants. But like I said Issei, if you don't want to tell the story, I won't force you to."

Issei just smiled. "No it's cool. I don't mind."

Rias in turn smiled as well. "Excellent. Let's wait on that for later though. Right now we need to get you and Asia ready to get your familiars. We leave tomorrow evening."

""Right."" Issei and Asia both said at the same time.

* * *

 _The Next Night_

The school day had come and gone for the students of Kuoh Academy once again. While other students either went home or to their own clubs, Issei, Asia, as well as the rest of the ORC were back in the clubroom. The time had come for the two to get their own familiars and they were both excited and nervous. Excited at the fact that they are getting familiars of their own but also nervous because they had no idea what to expect. Despite this, Rias assured them that nothing bad was going to happen and that everything will be fine, which eased there minds a little. Right now, Akeno summoned a magic circle to teleport the group to the Familiar Forest.

Rias looked to her newest servants with a smile on her face. "Alright, you two ready to go."

"You bet." Issei exclaimed happily.

"I guess." Asia replied not as enthusiastically. "I'm still a little nervous about this."

"Don't worry Asia, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Rias assured.

Issei gently put his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. She noticed that Issei had his signature grin on his face. "Don't worry Asia, if anything wants a piece of you, they'll have to go through me first. Got it?" He gave her a thumbs up.

Asia just smiled brightly at the resident pervert. "Right." with that, she was as eager as ever to get a familiar now.

"Alright then, let's get going. It's a full moon tonight so now's the best time to see him." Rias said.

"Him? Him who?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow. Before anyone could answer, the ORC was engulfed in a white light. When the light dissipated, the clubroom was now empty. The next moment, the Devils were in what can only be described as a dark, creepy forest. The forest was littered with dead trees and the sky was colored blood red. Suffice it to say, the forest looked like something out of a horror movie. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were very calm about being in the forest having been there before, but Issei and Asia were a little on edge about being in a such a creepy place. Asia even stood close to Issei.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Issei asked.

"We're in a magical forest where all the familiars live." Akeno answered.

"Don't be scared, this is where we came to get ours too." Kiba added.

Issei stood by and surveyed his surroundings. "Oh I'm cool. I mean besides the fact that I just pissed myself."

"Yeah, this place is really freaky." Asia said in a shaky voice as she continued to stick close to Issei.

"Who wants me?!" An unknown voice shouted, making Issei and Asia jump a little.

"Who's there?!" Issei shouted.

Everyone looked above them and saw a man standing on a branch of a nearby tree. The man looked to be in his early to mid thirties. He wore a white tank-top with black cargo shorts. He had a blue jacket wrapped around his waist and a yellow backpack strapped to his back. He also had on a blue baseball cap that was flipped backwards with some of his red hair visible through the hole along with black fingerless gloves.

"The Master of the Familiars AKA Zatouji!" The man, now known as Zatouji, introduced himself with a grin on his face pointing to himself.

Issei just looked at him completely surprised. "Whoa, that's the guy Prez told us about?" he asked.

"Oh wow." Asia said equally surprised.

"Sona did say the man was eccentric, didn't she?" Akeno asked the pawn and bishop. Said pawn and bishop both nodded their heads silently.

"If your goal is to find familiars galore, you've come at the right time, that's for sure." Zatouji replied not losing his grin. "The full moon is out to help you decide and I'll act as your guide." He made the Letter G with his hands

"Oh great, he rhymes. That's not gonna get old real quick." Issei dryly quipped. Suddenly, he realized something. 'Oh geez, I'm starting to sound like my sister.'

 _With Kiyone_

Kiyone was right now at the warehouse doing some CQC training with Samandriel. Before they could go another round however...

Achoo

Kiyone let out a sneeze, causing Samandriel to become concerned for his sparring partner.

"Whoa, that sounded like a nasty sneeze there Kiyone." He said in a light, but concerned tone. "You alright? You coming down with a cold or something?"

Kiyone wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "No, that wasn't it. I think someone is talking about me." Her faced soon warped into annoyed expression as she stared off in another direction. "And I have a pretty good idea who."

"I take it that someone is your brother, huh?" Azazel asked as he sat around playing on his phone. He chuckled lightly. "Ahhh, the bond between siblings sure is an interesting and remarkable phenomena, don't you agree?"

 _Back with the ORC_

Kiba chuckled. "Well, President Sona also said he was also a bit of an oddball." He added.

"Even still, Sona also said no one knows more about familiars than him. So please pay attention." Rias chastised softly.

"Right, sorry." Issei replied.

"Now, how can I help you? Tell me all your wants and desires. A strong one? A fast one? One that likes to set fires?"

Issei had a perverted expression on his face, already knowing what kind of familiar he wanted and hoping he had one. "Uhhh, yeah, cool. You got any hot familiars. Ones with enormous ta-tas preferably?

With that question, Zatouji's grin disappeared and an annoyed expression replaced it as he wiggled his finger like he was lecturing a child. "Tch, tch, tch. This is why amateurs always annoy. If you're seeking something more than a toy, use your other head my boy." He replied in an annoyed tone, causing Issei to shoot him an annoyed look right back at him. "To find the familiar who will be the best fit, look for best personality, not the best tit."

"Makes sense. But I would like one that is really cute." Asia said sweetly. Just one look at her face mad Zatouji's face melt into a smile at her cuteness.

"Fun. Done and done." Zatouji replied.

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, no freakin' fair dude!"

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

Zatouji spent the next few hours taking the ORC around the Familiar Forest trying to find familiars for Issei and Asia. One of their first stops was a lake where some sprites resided. Issei of course was on board because sprites in his mind were supposed to be beautiful women, at least that's how some of the lore goes. But when he got a look at it, he was in for the shock of his life when the sprite that appeared looked like a Mr. Universe bodybuilding competitor. At first sight, Issei thought it was a guy, but when Zatouji told him it was indeed a woman, Issei looked like he was on the verge of some kind of breakdown.

After some more walking, the club ran into a baby sprite dragon deeper into the forest. Kiba at first suggested that Issei take it. Issei at first was all for it, that is until a slime appeared and attacked the girls of the ORC. The slime had the ability to melt away women's clothes according to Zatouji. Once Issei heard that, he was dead set on making the slime his familiar. His dream was dashed however when it was destroyed by Rias and Akeno after the slime destroyed their clothes. When some of it managed to survive, Issei tried to protect it, but it too was destroyed, only this time by the same sprite dragon they encountered. According to Zatouji, sprite dragons don't usually attack unless they see their loved ones in trouble, it's loved one in this case was Asia. Zatouji said that in the familiar world meant that the dragon wanted to become Asia's familiar, which Asia was all too happy to oblige. After the process of making the dragon her familiar, Asia decided to name it Rassei.

Issei at first wondered why she called it that, then Asia told him that she added part of his name in it. Issei was actually flattered that Asia would go and do something like that. When Issei tried to be nice to the dragon however, it zapped him with lightning. Zatouji told the group was that males of the species hate other males. With Asia getting her familiar, it was time to head home.

"Congrats on getting your familiar Asia." Rias congratulated.

"Thank you ma'am." Asia replied with a smile while still holding Rassei.

Issei was on his knees. He was still sulking over the slime being destroyed. "Gah, oh yucky slime, why did you have to leave me?!" He comically cried with tears in his eyes. "I wanted your gozanga exposing to be mine forever!"

"Quit your whining letch balls." Koneko chided with a disgusted tone.

Rias then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright, enough fun and games. Let's get ourselves on back home. Akeno, if you please."

"Right away." Akeno replied.

 ** _GROWLLLL_**

Issei suddenly heard a noise. He looked around to see what it was but couldn't see what it was. He heard the same noise again and this time became concerned. To him it sounded like someone or something was crying in pain. "Wait, hold up." Issei said, stopping Akeno from making a magic circle to take everyone home. Issei then looked in another direction that led deeper into the forest. He narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying hard to see what it was that he heard.

"What is it Issei?" Rias asked concerned.

 _ **GROWLLL**_ _ **L**_

"Listen, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kiba asked.

"There's...there's something out there." Issei pointed in the direction he was looking at before.

"Issei, what do you think you're hearing sweetie?" Akeno asked.

"It sounds like...I think someone's calling out to me. It's...it sounds like it's in pain. I don't know why but, I gotta check this out." Suddenly, Issei took off in a sprint, surprising the rest of the club members and Zatouji.

"Issei! Where are you going?" Rias shouted.

"Issei, wait!" Asia shouted while still holding Rassei. Issei didn't listen as he continued running deeper into the forest.

"Come on, let's go get him. Who know's what other kind of dangerous creatures are lurking around in this forest." Rias commanded, to which everyone agreed. Half a moment later, everyone took off into a sprint to catch up with their comrade.

 ** _GROWLLLL_**

Issei continued to run deeper into the forest, still hearing the noise he had heard earlier. He ran for a a good while until the noise became louder, signaling that he was getting close. Eventually, he stopped in front of a cave. "This is it." He said to himself.

"Issei." He turned to see the entire ORC and Zatouji running up to him. "Issei, why did you run off like that?!" Rias chastised clearly worried for him. "Don't you know what other kinds of creatures inhabit this forest?!"

"I'm sorry Rias. But I had to know what was making that noise. Whatever it is, it sounds like it's coming from this cave." Issei gestured towards the cave.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Issei, I know Devils have heightened hearing, but this is very deep into the forest. How can you hear from that far away?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. Honestly I'm a little surprised I could even hear it at all let alone be the only one who could hear it. Anyway, whatever I've been hearing is somewhere in that cave and something in me is urging me to find out what it is."

"Whoa, tap the brakes there kid, you know what curiosity did to the cat. For all we know, whatever is in there will either eat you or crush you flat." Zatouji replied.

"If it comes down to that, I'll deal with it...somehow." Issei then entered the cave with everyone right behind him. The cave was dark, but being a Devil allowed him to see in the dark. After a little more trekking into the cave, everyone heard a noise further ahead that sounded like something was growling in pain. Once it got louder, they looked at a ledge formation and they found the source of the noise. It was revealed to be a young dragon with red and black scales, having more of the latter color scales covering it's body. It had black talons and emerald green eyes. It's wings and horns were black as well and small, showing it's young age.

"My oh my, this is a treat I must say. Another young dragon, that makes two in one day." Zatouji exclaimed.

Everyone was quite surprised at the sight of the creature, but they also noted something else about it that they couldn't help but feel pity for it. The Dragon looked to be emaciated. It's bones looked to be practically sticking out of it's skin, signaling that it looked like it hadn't eaten anything in a while. Not only that, but it also appeared to have a gash on one of it's legs. They deduced that it must have gotten injured while to capture it's prey, but was overpowered and injured in the process. The dragon looked up to see the Devils in front of it and it suddenly crawled to the back of the wall in fright. Issei could see that it was shaking, like it was terrified of the group.

"Hey, don't be scared little guy. None of us are gonna hurt you." Issei tried to calm it down, but it had no effect as it continued to shake. Issei lifted one of his hands and motioned it towards the frighted dragon to try and calm it down. Before Issei could touch the dragon, he saw something out of the corner of his eye coming towards him. "Whoa!" He jumped back to avoid what it was. It turned out to be bright red fire that looked like it would have really burned him if it touched him. Everyone else also managed to dodge the incoming fire. Everyone looked to see where the attack came from and their answer came in the form another dragon youngling that came running towards them. This one looked almost identical to the one on the ledge, even having the same color scales, but this one had more red in it's scales than black and it's horns and talons were red. And just like it's counterpart, it too looked to be emaciated, but it looked like it did nothing to slow it down.

The young dragon took flight and landed on the edge right in front of the other dragon in a protective manner. The dragon soon started growling lowly at the group. Issei analyzed the stance the dragon was taking and it made him realize something. 'This other dragon, either I'm crazy, or this one is protecting the other one. Kinda reminds me of the times I protected Kiyone when we were kids.' He then started remembering all the times he protected Kiyone from bullies and realized this situation was almost the same as those times.

"Whoa, another dragon!" Asia exclaimed in surprise.

"From the looks of it, that other dragon seems rather protective of the other one." Kiba observed.

"Yeah. Call me crazy but, I think these two might be siblings." Issei added.

"How can you tell Issei?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, I know." Issei continued to observe the dragons and couldn't help but feel sorry for the two. He couldn't even imagine what they've been through, but seeing them looking so skinny they must have been through some hell. He then turned to Zatouji. "Hey Zatouji, what kind of food do dragons eat?"

Zatouji cupped his chin in thought. "Hmmm, well dragons aren't picky about what to eat, but the one thing they covet most is some raw, juicy meat."

"Meat huh? Any chance they eat sweet things, like say...chocolate?"

"Well, every now and then they can have candy, but giving it to them on a regular basis wouldn't be very dandy."

"I see." Issei moved his hand towards one of the pockets on his school jacket, remembering he had a couple chocolate bars in his pocket for road food. The dragon thought Issei was going for some kind of weapon and readied to shoot more fire at him until Issei put up his other hand to stop it. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Just be cool, I'm not gonna hurt either of you." He tried to reason with it. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and showed it to the creature before him. The dragon looked at the object in the pervert's hands curiously. He then unwrapped the candy bar, broke off a piece of it and ate it, showing the dragon it was edible. "Mmmm, see. Good." He said before giving it to the dragon. The dragon sniffed it a couple of times before it snatched it out of Issei's hand and took it to the other dragon. The two dragons then started munching on it. This was the first real thing they had to eat so they wasted no time in scarfing it down. Seeing that made the group smile Issei's gesture. Issei himself couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The two dragons looked like they calmed down a bit after being given food, but it looked like they were still hungry. "Oh, you two still hungry? Yeah I bet." He took out and unwrapped the other chocolate bar. He split it in half and gave it to them. "There you go." He handed the halved chocolate bar to the twin dragons. The two then proceeded to scarf their halves down quickly. Seeing now that the boy meant them no harm and that he could be trusted, the two dragons got off the ledge and flew into Issei's chest. Issei held the two dragon younglings as they affectionately snuggled against their chest. Issei was surprised at the action but nonetheless smiled. Plus now that they weren't either scared of him or threatening him, he couldn't help but find them to be kinda cute. Everyone else continued to smile at the sight.

"Awww, isn't that just the sweetest thing you ever saw." Akeno sweetly said with a hand to her face. Asia even started to gush at how adorable this all looked.

"Well Issei, I know you were kinda bummed about losing that slime, but I think you scored with these two." Kiba said with a chuckle.

Issei added his own chuckle. "Yeah, I admit that slime would have been the best familiar for someone of my tastes. But I definitely think these two little guys will more than make up for it."

"Let's just hope they don't end up acquiring the same sicko tastes you do." Koneko said dryly. Issei just rolled his eyes at the white haired rook's comment, having somewhat of a feeling she would say something like that.

Zatouji let out a hearty laugh. "Well kid, I think it's safe to say that you've found your new lifelong companions. To be able to tame dragons, you're a champion among champions."

"Congratulations Issei. Now then, I think it's time you make making these two your familiars official, wouldn't you agree?" Rias asked rhetorically.

"Uhhhh, yeah right." Issei answered with a smile.

 _Later_

Outside of the cave, Zatouji applied some healing ointment he had on him on the injured dragon and explained to Issei that the dragons, the one with more red was a boy and the one with more black was a girl, were the offspring of two different dragons so they got powers from both of their parents. Zatouji theorized that the dragons' parents were most likely killed by poachers and were now officially orphaned, which would likely explain their emaciated appearance. Their mother more than likely managed to get them away before the poachers could find them. Everyone couldn't help but feel even more sorry for the dragon siblings. Issei vowed that he would care for the dragons like they were his own. Issei may have been a pervert and a bit of an idiot, but let it not be said that he was a heartless bastard.

Issei was now in the process of making the two young dragons his familiars. It was the same process Asia did with Rassei. A green magic circle under both of them to bind them to Issei. "In the name of Issei Hyoudou, I command the both of you to accept this pact, and respond to my contract." With those words, the two dragons were now Issei's familiars. The two dragons soon flew up to Issei and once again started snuggling their heads on his chest again, which in turn made him smile and chuckle lightly.

"Congratulations are in order once again Issei." Rias said with a smile.

"Yes, congratulations on getting your familiars as well Issei." Asia added with her own smile. Everyone else gave him their congrats as well, even Koneko.

All the praise from everyone made Issei blush a bit. He wasn't usually accustomed to being praised, but he took it all the same.

"So Issei, any idea what you're gonna name these little ones?" Akeno asked.

"Hmmm, I think I'll name the boy dragon Akira and the girl dragon Akatsuki."

"Very fine names for them Issei." Rias said. She then looked back to Zatouji. "And thank you for all your help today Zatouji."

"Not at all, little lady, I'm happy to help. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to give a yelp." Zatouji replied with a grin. "It was a great day with many a rare find, but I think it's time for me to go grab a pint. So before y'all head outta sight, permit me to wish you all good night."

Everyone bid their farewells to the Familiar Master and soon they all left the Familiar Forest. Once everyone was back in the Human World and back in the club room, Issei and Asia spent a little more time with their new familiars. Issei even went out a got his a nice raw steak from the nearby mini mart. Rassei and Akira nearly got into it not too long after he got back, but Issei and Asia managed to break them up before things got out of hand. After a bit more, the two newly reincarnated Devils bid their goodbyes to their new familiars, Issei even giving his a steak for the road, even buying one for Rassei despite how he felt about the young Sprite Dragon. Rassei appreciated the gesture, but still felt some agitation towards the pervert, but just a little less this time. With everything done, Rias dismissed everyone and they all headed home. Issei couldn't help but feel giddy, not only did he get not one, but two dragon familiars, he also managed to put a hurt on one of the douchebags who had a hand in bullying Kiyone when they were children. All in all, this week was shaping up to be a good one in his opinion.

 **And finally done with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but work has got me busier than ever with our project. Sorry if it feels like I rushed this one but I had to get this out before anything else. Before going on, I'll make a couple things clear. First, for those who read the manga and light novels, I know that Issei gets a familiar in later chapters, but I kinda felt a little sorry for him since he didn't get one in the canon. So if figured I give him not one but two, and twin dragons to boot. For a better idea of what Akira and Akatsuki look like, imagine Ddraig only smaller and with their respective scale colors. Next, I know that Kiyone didn't really make an appearance in this, but I wanted to give Issei some screen time, plus I had the idea of Saji being one of Kiyone's childhood bullies in my head when I first created this fanfiction and thought I would give Issei the opportunity to put the fear of God into Saji and knock him off his high horse, which I hope you all like, I certainly did. And lastly, Sona being anti-bullying was something I added about her. I apologize if it seems OOC for her given her draconian way of running her peerage, but I felt like it would fit in with her character somehow, especially given her dream to open a school. If you have any other concerns about this chapter or any ideas to make it better, please let me know in the comments and I'll look into it. Anyway, next chapter, the twins and the ORC have a run with the a certain arrogant son of the Phenex Clan. Should he make contact with Kiyone and Issei finds out about, something tells me that it's not going to end pretty. Next time on the Fallen Angel Sister Chapter 9: The Phenex Appears. So read, review and see you all next time.**


End file.
